Blood on their Hands: The 101st Hunger Games(SYOT Closed)
by ZJB3
Summary: How do you follow up the most successful games in recent memory? By delivering the bloodiest games of all time, and that's exactly what President Vale and her Head Game-Maker aim to do. When all is said and done everyone involved with these games will have Blood on their hands. SYOT Closed but feel free to read and review, lets take this journey together :D
1. Blood on their Hands

**Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

It's hard for me to believe it's been a year since I had this very same conversation with Celine but here we are. After the success of last years games most people would ease off the demand level with the game makers, unfortunately for them I'm a more hands on leader then most. To their credit none of them have complained yet, at least not loud enough for it to have gotten back to me though that could be do to the very public execution of the outfit designer for last years games. One good way to get people to toe the line is with blood, which incidentally is what I have planed for this years games.

"Madam President, Ms. Minos has arrived. Would you like me to show her in?"

"Yes please, and Decius. Bring some refreshments with you when you return."

It only takes a few minutes for Decius to return, Celine and wine in two. Celine makes herself comfortable while he pours the wine. Once he's sure we're both satisfied with the selection he makes a swift withdrawal leaving the two of us alone to get down to business.

"I assume you know why I asked you here Celine?"

"I would guess you'd like an update on the arena."

"I would, though i'm also very interested to here if you've managed to implement some of the other requests I had?"

She shifts just slightly before she answers this one, it's a subtle tell but I can see she's uneasy about what I've asked her to do. Perhaps she needs me to drive the point home a bit further. "If you have a problem Celine let me know, the last thing either of us can afford are second thoughts."

"It's nothing Madam President, i'm just wondering why you're so interested in the minutiae of the games?"

"It's simple really, the games are the key to power in Panem so I have a vested interest in their success. After last years games we'll need something great to keep people interested and that's why I stay so involved, and that's why I need you to deliver the bloodiest games in Panem's history. Are you up to that task or should I find someone else?"

"I'm up to it Tyranna you have nothing to worry about."

"That's what I like to here. Now show me what you've got for the arena."

Her eyes immediately light up at this as she pulls out her folder and begins to run me through some of the finer points of the design. A fair portion of this is way over my head but from the initial outlines I can see one thing very clearly, she's taken my desire to heart.

"As you can see the arena is almost 15% smaller than last year, though we've added a significant amount of obstacles both manmade and natural to the landscape. With the added compactness our early projections show a 35% increase in eye to eye deaths over last year."

"It's a bold plan Celine and I like bold, I do have a question though."

"Yes Madam President?"

"I'm noticing there is a distinct lack of water and foliage. While I love the more urban feel of the arena how will you prevent the tributes from starving to death?"

"As you can see there are a significant number of fountains and the like spread throughout the arena, these will be the main source of water for the tributes. As for food most of that will come from the cornucopia or sponsors."

"Excellent, that seems to address my only major concern. Very well your idea is approved, begin implementation immediately." With that she quickly gathers her things and heads out to complete her task, leaving me alone with my thoughts once again.

Reclining back in my chair i'm forced to stifle a grin. Things are shaping up very nicely so far, now all I need is the right pool of tributes to deliver on my promise for the bloodiest games in history, and after last years success there should be no shortage of eager volunteers to fill the ranks.

 **A/N: Well that completes the first chapter of my second SYOT, and while it is a sequel to my first you don't have to have read it to understand what's going on though it would help with some of the background.**

 **Now as to the submissions, the tribute form is on my profile and as a rule i'll only be accepting submissions via PM.** _ **No review submissions will be accepted**_ **. Also this isn't a first come first serve story though if you take the time to submit a tribute i'll do everything I can to get them into the story.**

 **If you have any questions at all please feel free to drop me a PM and i'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for reading and I look forward to taking this adventure with all of you :D**


	2. The Coming Storm

**Reno Shaber-17(District 9 Male)**

I wake to the soft though muffled sound of sobbing filling the room. I do my best to ignore it but after a few minutes I know it's no use so I swing myself out of bed to see who the culprit is. After a bit of searching, I find my sister Lucy curled up in a ball clutching her well-worn violin to her chest.

"Hey squirt what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just worried about today is all."

Crouching down I wrap my arm around her and pull her into as reassuring a hug as I can manage before I turn her face toward mine. "You have nothing to worry about Lucy. You didn't get reaped last year and there were two chances at it."

"It's not me I'm worried about Reno, it's you."

"Me? Why are you worried about me?"

"For starters your names in the ball 35 times today."

I didn't realize I had that many honestly though when it comes to math it's usually a better idea to trust my sisters then it is my own. Now that she mentions it I'm a little uneasy about it now too though it won't do me any good to show fear in front of her.

"Relax kid that's not even close to a lot, some of the guys in school are in over 50 this year. I know 35 seems like a lot, but my chances are still pretty slim in reality."

This seems to cheer her up a little though I can tell she's still uneasy about the reaping. Deciding to change the subject I plop down beside her and plaster a goofy grin on my face.

"Enough about that though, play me a song. Make it something I can tap my feet too."

"Reno you know I don't know anything like that."

A look of shocked dismay spreads across my face as I do my best to suppress the smile threatening to spill out instead. "What are you learning in music class if you can't play my requests. I'll need to have a word with your teacher before your next lesson."

My composure shatters before I can finish and before long we're both rolling with laughter. Due to our less than considerate state it's not long before the whole house is awake. The pitter patter of Deni's feet is quickly followed by the smooth and graceful sound of our mom and before long the clomping fury of dad. Deciding that we'd better get moving and avert the melt down I can imagine coming for our rudeness, I quickly get to my feet before helping Lucy to hers.

Just as we enter the kitchen my mom turns to face us with a look half way between anger and amusement while Dani does her best to scamper into her seat for breakfast. "Since the two of you woke everyone up you get to make breakfast. Reno do try not to burn it this time, please."

"I burn the toast one time and suddenly it's a habit." My mom smiles as she sits down next to my father while Dani sits impatiently in her chair with a look of desperation on her tired little face. Turning to Lucy I motion to the ice chest as I pull out a pan. Today may be the reaping but it's still a great day with my family and nothing can change that.

 **Yuri Monroe-18(District 9 Female)**

I come down stairs to find my mother slumped over her desk snoring like a train. Making my way over I do my best to quietly remove the designs under her gaping mouth but at the first hint of their movement her eyes snap open and she bolts upright.

"Relax mom I'm just trying to prevent your ideas from drowning in drool."

"Thank you, I guess I must have dozed off for a bit."

"A bit, mom it's almost 8. You spent the night at your desk again." I do my best to hide it, but a hint of anger creeps into my voice as I stack her design books on the corner of the desk.

"Sorry dear, I just want to get these right before the reaping. If I can finish them in time Oatis said he'd show them to the stylists in the Capital." The way she enunciates the word almost makes me sick, though I manage to refrain from faux vomiting it's not by much.

"Can I see what you have then?"

"Sure it can't hurt to have a fresh set of eyes take a look I suppose." She hands me the book and heads for the kitchen with a wary smile. Oping the cover, I'm immediately floored by the sheer beauty, elegance, class, and glamour of the design. By the time she returns I'm totally awed, and I know my face shows it.

"So what do you think?"

"Mom these are amazing, how did you come up with them?"

"Most of them are recycled designs with a few extras added in for flair. The first one though is a totally new idea and I'm really happy with how it turned out."

"You should be, it's not every day someone finds a way to make grain fields look like this."

"Awe, you saw the pattern then?"

"It's subtle but yes I did. Did you design it for someone special?"

"Well, if they don't want to use it for the games I was thinking it could be for you dear."

"ME!?"

" Yes for when you finally decide to settle down and get married, though at your current rate you little sister might beat you to it."

"Mom I'm only 18. Besides Elli is only 10, If any boy is trying to move that fast I'll have to beat him up." This manages to draw a small smile from her as my little sister sleepy trudges into the room, her teddy bear grasped tightly in her hands.

"I heard that Yuri."

"Good, saves me the trouble of saying it twice." She sticks her tongue out at me and darts behind mom as I send a throw pillow sailing toward her head. She crouches down and thumbs her nose at me as she repeats her tongue gesture much to my mother's amusement.

"That's enough you two. Elli come help me with breakfast, and Yuri you go clean up for the reaping, if you don't hurry your dad will come home and use up what little hot water we have." My sister follows my mom into the kitchen, a triumphant look on her face as I place mom's design book on the desk and head for the washroom visions of her beautiful dress filling my mind as I go.

 **Shoddy Kerseymere-17(District 6 Male)**

I awaken to the sound of shouting and cursing though on the streets of 6 that's a fairly normal thing, no matter where I sleep I always seem to be in someone's way. "Shoddy you ass wake up we need to get going."

I roll over to find my friend Jean standing over me holding a bundle of cloths in his hands and a look of paranoia on his face. "Why, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing just shut up and move." He reaches down and rips me upright before scurrying off into an ally forcing me to sprint to catch up. By the time we stop I'm panting and covered in sweat and more than a little frustrated by my already too eventful morning.

"So why the hell are we running Jean?"

"Well, today's reaping day."

"So what? We didn't run like this last year."

"Last year I didn't have to snake us cloths for the event either. Here take these and try them on." He tosses me a bright orange button down shirt and a pair of dark blue slacks as he heads over to change into whatever he got for himself.

Begrudgingly I head around the corner and begin to change and it doesn't take long for me to realize how ridiculous I look in this outfit. "Jean are you trying to make me look like a clown?"

"Not on purpose, the fact that you do is just a bonus. Besides the shirt was the only one close to your size I could find. If you weren't so tall you'd have had a bigger selection. Now shut up and let's see how you look."

I turn back around the corner and have to contain my anger as Jean busts up laughing at the sight. "If you don't shut up I'll kick your teeth in Jean."

"Relax man I'm just having fun. Honestly, it doesn't look half bad on you though you'll probably have to tuck it in."

"I figured. Who did you steal this from a hovercraft?"

"Close, got it from the old man a few house up from our spot."

"Figures, he's the only person in the district that would be caught dead in this anyway. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Besides the reaping?"

"Obviously Jean."

"Haven't thought that far ahead. Figured we'd play it by year and all that."

"Sounds good to me. Well I guess we should head out, wouldn't want to be late for the show would we." As the two of us make our way toward the gathering crowd I can't help but feel like today is going to be a very bad day.

 **Jinx Freight-17(District 6 Female)**

I do my best to mask the musty smell of incense and tea leaves on my dress as I try to get ready for the reaping a task made that much harder by the sleeping man in my bed. I honestly can't remember his name but his money was good and his performance was adequate enough to help me sleep last night so I can't complain, if he wasn't lying on my shawl that is.

I rip it free with a fierce tug that somehow manages to illicit a disgruntled yell from my sleeping friend. "What the hell are you doing girl?"

"Trying to get ready for the reaping." My words seem to trigger an alarm in him as he bolts upright and scans the room for his clothes.

"Stupid whore why didn't you wake me up earlier? If I'm not home to help my wife with the kids she'll get suspicious."

"You paid for the use of my body, not for a wake-up call. If you'd wanted one that would have been extra anyway."

The disgusted grunt he lets out speaks volumes about his thoughts on me as he scoops up his shirt and pulls it down over his head quickly followed by his pants and shoes as leaves without another word. I casually move over and scoop up the undergarments he left behind and stuff them in the drawer with the others.

Closing the drawer I head over to the mirror to arrange myself in a more presentable manner, after all today is going to be a very big day. Finally deciding I look good enough I exit the small washroom and head over to the kitchen.

After rummaging through my meager food stores, I decide on an apple while making a mental note to go shopping after the reaping, that is if I'm still here after the reaping. My instincts tell me I'm going to be Reaped and a good fortune teller knows to always trust her instincts after all that's how I make my money. Telling fortunes and selling my body, whether you need release or guidance I do it all, though for it all on the former is extra most men I meet have no problem paying it.

Finishing my apple I toss the core in the trash and head out, carefully locking up as I go. Even when I'm chosen today I don't want anyone getting into my things, after all I'll be needing them after I win. That's the best part of my gift of foresight I already know I'm going to win and after I do people from across Panem will flock to me for their fortunes while their men flock for my more intimate gifts.

Wrapping my shawl around my shoulders I can't help but smile as I start my long trek toward town. Today was the start of a whole new life for me and with my skills in two it was shaping up to be a very bright one at that.

 **A/N: A special thanks to DashSputnik, xQueen-Of-Applesx, 20, and Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for the amazing tributes we just got to meet. What did everyone think of them?**

 **I also want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter posted, work has been hectic this last week and I've been pulling 16 hour days to help get caught up. Because of that this will be the only chapter I post this week but I should be back on my normal two chapter a week cycle next week so look for the next one to drop on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Now on to a few questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. First impressions of the tributes we met?**

 **3\. Favorite?**

 **4\. Least Favorite?**

 **I had planned to write another small intro chapter for the new Master of Ceremonies but after reading it I decide to fold it into the reaping chapter so that's coming with the next update as well. For those of you who read my last story, I'll be following the same format this time with one small change. I dropped the remake center chapter and folded the districts into the parade and the reaping so both of those chapters will have 3 districts instead of the normal 2. Other than that it's the same so I'll only have 1 Reaping chapter like last time.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always please review and let me know what you think. If you have a suggestion or complaint please feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do about it. This is especially true for those who's tributes I just wrote, if I messed something up please let me know so I can fix it. Otherwise thanks for reading and I'll see you all at the next update :D**


	3. The Die is Cast

**Ruby Wolfe-17(District 12 Female)**

"So are you ready for the Reaping Ruby?" Why does my mom insist on asking stupid questions like this, I mean really is anyone ever ready for the reaping? What makes it worse is it's the same crap every year, someone gets Reaped and looks around like a lost dog, they struggle and drag their feet to the stage hoping it's all a joke, then they stand there and practically beg for someone to throw their life away and save them. Telling my mom won't go over too well though so I guess I'll have to fib a little.

"I'm as ready as I can be I guess."

"How do you feel about your chances?"

Come on mom it's like you're jinxing me or something. Why on earth would you ask that? "Well I made it through last year with two girls so this year should be easy."

She wraps me in a quick hug and heads over to wait with the rest of my family leaving me to make my way toward the line of kids heading to the reaping. I stand in line for what I'm sure is an eternity before I get to the front and the peacekeeper pricks my finger, and a few seconds later it's over and I'm directed toward the other 17-year-old girls.

Looking around I do my best to find my friend Jasmine but it's all for not as in no time at all the mayor takes center stage and calls for our attention. I do my best to look like I'm listing as he prattles on about last year's games, the generosity of the Capital, and a collection of other crap that only idiots and Capitoalite buy.

After he finishes up with his usual crap he introduces our Capital escort Valora who looks especially ridiculous this year with her neon green hair and makeup. She quickly replaces the mayor's crap with her own, though at least hers isn't quite as long-winded.

However when she finally get around to introducing our Victors I've completely checked out, it's not like they matter anyway. Katniss and Peeta spend all their time at Capitol parties and Haymitch is beyond useless with the amount he drinks, not that it's not impressive in its own right, he's just not a very useful mentor. The only one who really mentors is Onyx and he's been checked out since his little girlfriend died in the games last year.

Once everyone finds their seats Valora motions for quite before addressing all of us in her most annoying and nasally voice possible. "Now it's time to see who will have the honor of representing District 12 in the 101st Annual Hunger Games, as always we'll start with the ladies."

She heads over and makes a dramatic show of sifting through the paper before deciding on a slip. She almost seems to float back to the microphone, a look of joy on her face totally at odds with the fact she's about to ruin someone's life.

"The female tribute will be…..Ruby Wolfe."

"Did she just say…..?" No, she couldn't have said my name, there's just no way I could be that unlucky. I begin to search the area frantically, praying someone else will move toward the stage, that I was the only one who heard my name and everyone else heard the right one. It's no use and within moments I'm standing alone in a sea of relieved faces.

Mustering all my strength I push my way toward the aisle, hoping my face looks more courageous than I fell. I want to cry, I can feel the hot sting of tears clawing at my face as I go, but I force myself to hold it in. It's bad enough that I got Reaped the last thing I need is to look weak in front of the entire country not to mention the toll it would take on my family. As I ascend the stairs to mount the stage all I can think of is how unreal this is, how unfair, and the monumental task ahead. As I shake Valora's hand all I can do is force a smile, smile and pray for a miracle.

 **Day Amanaki-13(District 12 Male)**

As I watch Ruby make her way to the stage I can't help but feel a little sorry for her. I know her little brother Henry and he always raves about her, I wonder what's going to happen to him without her here to protect him from the bullies?

My mind is pulled back to the situation at hand when Valora all but screams with delight as she talks to Ruby. After a few minutes of uncomfortable questions that no one would want to answer she moves back to the podium with a near euphoric look in her eyes. "Well this is certainly exciting isn't it, let's keep it going shall we? It's time to select the ravishing Ruby's district partner, which lucky young man will be sharing the experience with her? Let's find out."

She heads over to the ball marked with a large 'M' and sifts through it for a bit until she finds the slip of paper she wants. Clutching it tight to her chest like a hard won prize she heads back to the microphone, ready to ruin yet another life today.

"The male tribute for this year will be…. Day Amanaki!"

Hearing my name hits me like a ton of bricks and it's all I can do not to vomit. I slowly make my way toward the stage as the first tears start to run down my cheeks. I don't cry, I don't sob, but the tears fall all the same and by the time I make it to the stage my cheeks and shirt are soaked.

"Now Day there's no reason to cry. I know you're excited about the opportunity to represent your district in the games, but it's no reason to get worked up."

Really!? How dense do you have to be to believe that? Still I do my best to bring my tears under control while I'm forced to stand here and answer the same uncomfortable questions Ruby did. When Valora finally finishes my tears have dried and my sadness has been replaced by a cold and terrible dread, the kind of fear that grips my heart and refuses to let go. I can't shake the feeling that this will be the last time I ever see my home.

"Let's have a big hand for our luck tributes from District 12, Ruby Wolfe and Day Amanaki!" A series of half-hearted applause follows her words, but it dies down not long after it starts. She tells us to shake hands and in a flash we're being whisked away into the Justice Building.

Struggling against the grip of my Peacekeeper I force my head around for one last look at my old life. I catch a quick glimpse of my mom screaming as my friend Eden tries to console her, but as quick as it comes it's gone again as the doors snap shut, tearing them away for what will most likely be the last time. It's only after the doors are shut that I truly begin to cry.

 **Joyce Davidson-18(District 4 Female)**

"Why can't they just hurry up!?" I turn my head and stare at my friend Kaline as she continues to bitch about the length of the ceremony as if she really has anywhere more important to be. It's not like she won't be at the beach in an hour anyway so getting pissy about this isn't going to change a thing.

"It'll be over when it's over Kaline so stop whining."

"Excuse me miss volunteer, I didn't mean to offend you. I humbly beg your forgiveness."

I roll my eyes at her sarcasm as she lets out a slight chuckle at her own poorly crafted joke. She knows I hate it when she throws the fact I was chosen to volunteer in my face, and I honestly think she does it now just to get a rise out of me. Luckily our Capitol escort Inala steps up to the podium before she can think of another bad joke. Kaline quickly quiets down as her prayers are answered and the Reaping finally begins.

"Welcome everyone welcome. It is my extreme honor to be here today to conduct the District 4 Reaping for the 101st Hunger Games. I know all of you are as excited as I am to get started so let's not waste another moment, per tradition the ladies will go first."

One good thing about our District is there's no real flair to the drawings, why would you need it when everyone knows someone is going to volunteer anyway. So it takes no time at all for her to grab a slip of paper and maker her way back to the podium. She quickly unfolds it before announcing the name in a clear and precise voice.

"Our female tribute will be… Ariel…"

I don't even let her say the last name before I'm shoving past Kaline and racing toward the stage, a look of pure joy and excitement on my face as I sprint toward my destiny. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

Her face lights up as she casually tosses the paper aside and turns to greet me. "Well you certainly are excited aren't you? Why don't you tell us your name dear?"

"I'm Joyce Davidson, and I'm going to be District 4's next victor. I've got a full proof method for winning the games and I encourage everyone to take note of it. You're going to be seeing a lot more of it in the coming years."

"Sounds like you plan to set the standard for future victors."

"I do, and I guarantee it's going to be a show.

"Well you certainly are a confident one aren't you Ms. Davidson? So how old are you dear?"

"I'm 18 and ready to play." The confidence in my voice surprise me a little, but I can tell she's eating it up. Who would have thought that the quiet bookish girl I was at 11 would be standing here now? I've come a long way, but I still have a little farther to go. I'm not going to be satisfied until I win the games and avenge my friends Lilac and Lynn. Only then will I truly have come full circle in my life, and it's only a few weeks away.

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(District 4 Male)**

Well, you have to give it to Joyce she's certainly sure of herself. With any luck the two of us will make a good team, provided she doesn't kill me for volunteering that is. After all kids train for years for the honor of being the tribute and I'm about to steal it right out from under Marlin's nose, lucky for me the next time I see him I'll be a champion and he'll be a 19-year-old nobody.

Turning my attention toward the podium I watch with bated breath as Inala unfolds the male paper. "The male tribute will be…. Benton.."

It's now or never, and as I hear the crowd shift behind me in order to let Marlin out to volunteer I make my move. Darting toward the stage I let out a loud and resounding cry over the murmur of the crowd. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I make my way up on stage and turn to face the crowd, and the first face I see is Marlins', a look of pure rage and disgust etched on his tan and handsome features. Turning toward Joyce I see her face looks much the same though there is a hint of curiosity mixed in. The mentors all look disinterested and bored save for Phox who's in charge of the academy and personally picks each volunteer.

"Well, today just keeps getting better doesn't it, so dear what's your name?"

"Mikelis Lyon, and despite what my partner may have told you I'M District 4's next victor."

"Well, Mikelis it's a pleasure. So tell us what that was about? That other boy seemed to be quite upset with you."

"He's nobody. Just some kid who wasn't fast enough to represent us in the games. Rest assured our reputation is in good hands."

"Looks like we have another confident tribute on our hands. You seem a bit young though Mikelis, how old are you exactly."

"I'm 15 but don't let my youth fool you, I'm every bit prepared for the games."

"You certainly see to be, but 15 is awfully young to volunteer. Why now and not in a few years?"

I was hoping to save my reason for my interview. Use it to score a few sympathy points before the games, well I guess the effect will be the same now as it will later. "My little brother asked me to."

"Why would he do that?"

Always with the hard questions ugh. I can't tell her he's sick and my family's too poor to help him, that won't help me in the arena. "He says I'm ready to win now and I agreed. If I can do it now why delay gratification?"

"Why indeed. Well, it's a pleasure to have you here. Let's hear it for our two brave volunteers from District 4. Joyce Davidson and Mikelis Lyon!" I turn toward Joyce and the two of us exchange a very cold and force handshake before being whisked away into the Justice Building and off toward our destiny.

 **A/N: First I'd like to thank xQueen-Of-Applesx, grimbutnotalways, Jms2, and LX4 for their tribute submissions, without whom this chapter wouldn't have been possible :D**

 **So that takes care of the Reapings, what did everyone think? Before I go on I wanted to let everyone know I decided to move the extra district from this chapter into the Train Ride Chapter because I felt like it flowed better there so I hope that's ok with everyone. Now on to questions.**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite Tribute?**

 **3\. Least Favorite?**

 **4\. What can I work on to make the story better?**

 **I hope to have the Justice Center chapter up this weekend so look for it around Friday or Saturday and other then that I wanted to thank all of you for reading the story and as always please review! :D I look forward to seeing all f you at the next update :D**


	4. Parting Words

**Terr Thesik-18(District 8 Male)**

I can't stand being here, in this room waiting to fight, waiting to die. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" I pick up the chair and send it crashing into the wall, shattering it in the process. I storm around the room looking for something else to take my anger out on when a peacekeeper storms into the room, baton in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like? The chair flew across the room and smashed against the wall!"

"Don't be a smart-ass kid. You know you're going to have to pay for that."

"Like I care about that. I'll be in the Games in a week anyway."

"Maybe you'll care if I turn your visitors away?"

"What?!"

"Ya I'll just tell your siblings and that pretty girl out there you're in no state to see them. Maybe I'll have a medic come in and sedate you until you leave to prevent you from hurting yourself and destroying more Capital property."

"That's ridiculous, I'm no threat to them and it was just one stupid chair. Why should that stop me from seeing them?!"

"Because I said it was. You're in a whole new world kid and the sooner you learn to play by our rules the better it'll be. Now are you going to behave or do I need to break their hearts a second time today?"

I want to beat the crap out of him right now and I know he sees that, but I know he's got me. I force myself to calm down and I feel most of the tension leave my body as I focus on breathing. After a moment or so I'm ok to respond without losing my cool. "I'm sorry I broke the chair, sometimes I let me emotion get the better of me. Can I please see my family and friend now?"

"See was that so hard to do? However, I feel like some punishment is warranted so you can see one of them."

"I need to see both of them though, together would be preferable."

"Well, you only get one so which group do I get to keep company, that beautiful women or the four squealing brats?"

"Lana, I need to see Lana, please."

"Can't say I blame you for picking her. If I was in your place I'd pick the hottie over my dirty siblings too. I'll send her in, enjoy yourselves."

He leaves and returns a few minutes later with Lana in two, the sounds of my sobbing siblings audible in the background as he closes the door with a wicked grin on his face.

As soon as the door closes she shoots across the room and throws her arms around me, the scent of her hair and the warmth of her touch relaxing me more than I thought possible given the situation. She pulls back with tears filling her big beautiful green eyes as she brushes a few stray strands of her rich honey colored hair out of her face.

"Terr why did you pick me instead of your siblings?"

How do I begin to answer that? How do I tell her I need her to help me while I'm away, how do I ask her to take care of my responsibilities while I'm in the games, how can I ask her to do it when I know full well it could be a permanent arrangement?

"Lana I don't really know how to ask this so I guess I'll just be straight about it. I was hoping you'd be willing to look after the kids while I'm in the arena."

"Of course I will Terr, but you could have had Jenny ask me this. Why not see them before you leave for the games, why me and not them?"

"Look I'm no good with this feeling stuff and you know that. I was hoping you'd be able to tell them how I feel in a way that would make it hurt less, make it easier for them to understand what happened. Plus I'm not really in a condition to see them, not like this at least."

She fights back a few tears as she pulls me into a quick and soft kiss, her warmth and emotion filling me with a renewed sense of purpose and strength. When she finally breaks the kiss I see her eyes are full of tears as she pushes something into my hand.

"Trent asked me to give this to you, he said he can't stand the thought of losing you like he did your parents. He said it would give you the strength to come back to him, to come back to us."

I look down at the small blue gem my dad had given him only a few weeks before his death, at the one little reminder he had of our parents and it does give me strength. If Trent trusts me with something this special I know I can't fail I just can't.

A few seconds later the peacekeeper returns and leads Lana away leaving me alone with my guilt and my brewing rage. As the door closes I make a promise to myself, after I win and come back to my family I'm going to put that smug bitch in the ground for this. Only then will I truly feel like he understands the shit storm he unleashed with this.

 **Laci Zweigle-14(District 8 Female)**

This is all so awkward I don't know what to make of it though with my mom crying and my dad refusing to talk it's pretty clear I'm going to have to break the ice. The fact that my one friend in this whole stupid world Avery is sitting there shell shocked hasn't helped matters in the slightest. Finally, I decided enough is enough and turn toward my mom, desperately searching for something to say.

"Mom it's going to be alright, you need to calm down. All this stress can't be good for the baby after all."

"Laci it's just not fair. Our family has come so far and you never had to take a tessera and you still got chosen, how did this happen?"

It's a fair question and one I don't really have an answer for, in reality it happens more often than not in our district where someone with the minimum number of slips is picked over someone with a large number. "I don't know mom, I guess it was just the luck of the draw. Though you don't have to look at this as a bad thing. After I win we'll never want for anything again, and the baby will grow up with everything it could ever need or want."

"That's all contingent on you winning dear. What do your mom and I do if you don't make it back? How do we go on with the new baby and everything if you're not here to help us?" Leave it to me dad to find the one flaw with my idea. Why can't he see I'm only trying to make mom feel better, why couldn't he just keep his pessimism to himself?

"You have to have faith in me, daddy, with faith and a positive outlook I know I can overcome any challenge in front of me."

"Faith is all well and good Laci, but you need to face reality, and the adds don't lend themselves to the chances of a totally unprepared fourteen-year-old winning a battle to the death. You've never used a weapon, never been in a fight, never survived in the wild, never foraged for food…"

I can tell this list is going to be a long one and it's only making my mom worse thankfully Avery picks now to come out of her shell and defend me, and her timing couldn't have been better.

"Mr. Zweigle I think you're selling Laci short. She's incredibly smart and likable and you should never discount the effect of a positive attitude. If she plays to her strengths there's no reason she can't win this thing. After all every surprise victor had a decent amount of the same flaws but their perseverance and ingenuity overcame those shortcomings."

I can't help but smile as I turn to give her a silent nod of thanks while I try to formulate a way to follow up on her praise. "She's right dad and as long as I know all of you believe in me I know I have a chance, that's all I want in the end is a chance."

My dad is on the verge of tears as he pulls me into a hug with my mom, the warmth of their love washing over me for what may be the last time in my short but happy life. After they break the hug Avery throws her arms around me and begins to sob into my shoulder, her ragged and painful breaths sending daggers through my heart the whole time. As she pulls away she stuffs something in my hand and turns toward the door moments before a peacekeeper throws it open and forces my loved ones from the room.

As the door slams behind them I stare down at the simple copper bracelet Avery had given me. Placing it around my wrist I force myself into a deep and plush chair as the first string of tears break through my defenses and force themselves from my eyes and down my face. Alone and with no one to play strong for I let the soft and grief filled droplets fun free as the warmth of the chair envelops me.

 **Freya Morgan-16(District 3 Female)**

I can't say I planned on getting reaped today however the aftermath has gone almost exactly as I expected. There had been no valiant offer to take my place, no white night of a district partner to help me through the games, and worst of all no visitors to see me off. Though that had been the easiest of the three to see coming true, after all to my parents this is just one more disappointing nail in the coffin that's been their daughters life of late.

Suddenly I'm jarred from my pitying thoughts by my older brother Arthur as he comes in with a look of disgust on his face. I can tell he's mad and if I had to guess it's because of our parents, though I figure he'll do his best to keep it from me and in what might be my last few moments with him the last thing I want to do is pry into an already sore subject with him.

"Hey Arthur, I was beginning to think no one was going to come see me off."

"I'm sorry Freya. I would have been here sooner, but I had to walk the wife and twins home first and they didn't make it easy."

"Aww were they giving you a hard time?"

"Don't you mock me, young lady." His playful and jovial tone helps me relax a little though given the circumstances it's not a lot, still I'm grateful for the effort. I stand up and throw my arms around his waist as I begin to sob into his chest all the anger and frustration I'd been holding in spilling out in a torrent of tears. He just stands there holding me as tight as he can and waiting for it to run its course and after a minute or so my tears begin to subside.

"Now Freya there's no need for tears, you're stronger than that."

"Arthur I don't know what I'm going to do, how do I survive this?"

"Well for starters don't be afraid to use your beauty to your advantage, after all there won't be many girls half as attractive as you are"

"Even with this hideous scar on my face?"

"Especially with your scar. Mom and dad may not like it but to the Capital you'll be the beautiful girl with a scar and that can help you play a mysterious angel much easier."

"Ok, do you have any other advice for me?"

"You'll need to listen to your mentor, I know Zapp can be abrasive but he's been through this before so try to put up with him. Other then that you'll need to train hard and find a partner or two you can trust for a while and see what the arena has in store. I know that's not all that helpful, but it's really all you can do at this point."

His words are concise but truthful and I know it's all I can really do, still I was hoping for some grand plan like he always had when we were kids, the kind to save the day without getting in trouble. I know that's a childish fantasy to have right now, but it's all I can hold onto to keep me sane as I stare down the inevitability of my impending death.

"Thank you, Arthur, for everything."

"Hey, what are brothers for?"

I never get the chance to answer as no sooner have the words left his mouth then he's being all but dragged out of the room be the peacekeeper. Soon I'm alone again and filled with a sense of dread and foreboding that's enough to make me want to vomit. Finding a potted plant in the corner of the room, I let loose and settle in for the long and unpleasant adventure before me.

 **Benton Circuit-16(District 3 Male)**

I can't believe this is happening to me it's just not supposed to be like this. The Hunger Games are meant for the uncouth and barbaric masses that take pride in killing for entertainment, for the fame seekers from the career districts, and for the weak and stupid in the outer fringes. I'm far from the kind of person who should be competing, I'm attractive, I'm smart, i and unlike most who get Reaped I have a future ahead of me or I did until today.

My parents have come and gone already not that their visit was worth all that much. They had been too shell shocked to say anything other than 'I love you' and 'goodbye and good luck son'. Now I'm sitting here with my dad's pocket watch and my thoughts waiting for the only person in this entire district who's truly worthy of me my girlfriend Jillian.

As if on cue the door slips open an I catch a glimpse of her rich chestnut hair as she comes streaking toward me with a tear soaked face. I slip my arms around her and pull her into a deep and reassuring kiss, doing my best to pull all her fear and anguish away and throw it in a heap on the floor. We stand there for what seems like an eternity lost in each other's loving embrace, but before long she pulls away and motions for me to sit with her.

She takes a seat on the plush green sofa as I plop down beside her and take her hands in mine, as if to say nothing can truly come between us not even this. "Benton I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault Jill, it's just dumb luck. If it wasn't for that we'd have no luck at all I suppose."

"Still I can't believe it happened, to you of all people. There were so many boys with much higher odds of getting picked it seems so strange that it'd be you."

"I know what you mean but given all the factors involved it's not as large an improbability as one would think, and it truly doesn't matter anyway."

"So what are you going to do Benton, how are you going to win?"

"Winning will be easy really, most of the other tributes don't have the mental aptitude to compete with me and those that do will find themselves dead early trying to play the game by the careers rules. All I have to do is sit back and wait for them to kill each other off then pick off who's left."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It is honestly. In the end, it comes down to who has the best strategy, and no one will be able to beat me when it comes to that. After all outside of me and a few outliers, most of the tributes IQ's wouldn't combine to be higher than a potato. When dealing with simpletons like this it's almost too easy."

"Well, i'm glad you're so confident, in your place I'm sure I'd be a nervous wreck."

"There's nothing to worry about Jill. I'm going to win this and after I do you and I will have our whole lives together and the money to do whatever we want with them. All you have to do is wait for me to get back." I put my arms around her and pull her into my chest, the feeling of her head on my heart bringing an unforeseen level of comfort to me as I struggle to show my affection while keeping up a screen of confidence and self-assurance.

As our final seconds tick away she pulls me in for a final kiss and I do all I can to pour all the love and emotion into it I can. Just as we break the door flies open and a peacekeeper storms in and pulls her out of my arms and from the room. As the door slams shut my mind is filled with the image of her face and all the wonderful things we can accomplish together once I win the games. Now all I have to do is win and really how hard can that be?

 **A/N: First a special thanks to grimbutnotalways, Mykindleisawesome, Doll Faces, and Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived for their tribute submissions. Well, this takes care of the goodbye chapter and next up we have the train rides and then the tribute parade. Those chapters will be a bit longer as I added an extra district to each of them in order to introduce all the characters without having to have a pointless chapter where I'm not able to give a decent amount to time to the tributes, but enough about that on to questions :D**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Which tribute was your favorite?**

 **3\. Which one was your least favorite?**

 **4\. How is the story so far?**

 **5\. What would you like to see me add to make it better for you?**

 **Taking a suggestion from the last chapter I've added the age for each tribute in the header line for their pov and went back to added the to the others. From here on out it'll be in every chapter as requested. Other than that please keep reading and reviewing and I look forward to seeing you all at the next update :D**


	5. Into the Maw

**Kelvin Williams-18(District 7 Male)**

This train is easily the most over the top an opulent thing I've ever seen and I'm loving every second of it. In the hour or so since we boarded I've seen exotic of food and drinks I'd never imagined I would get to in my life, and to top it off I get to partake of anything I want. Outside of that the trip so far has been tense and uneventful though most of our time has been spent watching the Reaping recaps, and, to be honest, the reason is so far above me I can't keep up.

"So Kelvin, Angelia what do you think of this year's competition?" The fact that James spoke to us for the first time is mildly startling, never mind the fact that he's incredibly soft spoken for a man his size. I turn my head toward my partner and friend Angelia and offer her a startled and confused look as she sits there in an uncomfortable silence, a look of pure terror etched on her cute facial features.

Finally, I decide to respond, better to get this show on the road then sit here like statuses for the rest of the ride I guess. "It seems like an interesting mix though I don't have much experience with judging these things." This coaxes a smile out of him while our other mentor Orchid simply shakes her head at my lame attempt at humor.

"See Orchid I told you he had a sense of humor. Ok, Kelvin, I'm going to be handling most of your individual mentoring, Angelia Orchid will be doing yours."

"Why can't Kelvin and I work together?" Hearing Angelia speak for the first time since we boarded the train comes as a small surprise due mostly to how quiet and strained her voice is, I guess the events of today have taken a bigger toll on her than I thought.

It's Orchid who chimes in with a response, and though it's a fairly flimsy one it has a certain air of truth to it all the same. "The short answer is the two of you are different tributes. You have distinctly separate strengths and it's easier to coach that one on one than in a group."

Angelia doesn't seem convinced but when James motions for me to follow him into the next compartment I follow, though with a slight reluctance as I do. A few moments later the two of us are sitting at the bar while he pours himself a drink. He offers the bottle to me but I decline and we get down to the business at hand, trying to find a way to keep me alive in the arena.

"So first things first Kelvin, why did you volunteer?"

"What?"

"It's a question you're going to have to answer so It's best to figure it out now. So why did you do it?"

"I don't really know, to be honest, it was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing."

His face twists into a mask of anger and bitterness though whether it's directed at me or his drink is hard to tell at the moment, luckily he wastes no time in clearing it up for me. "That's a shit answer and you know it, Kelvin. Now I'm trying to help you but if you don't want it let me know and we can put a stop to this charade right now."

"I'm sorry but have I done something wrong?"

"Keeping secrets from me is a sure-fire way to end up dead in the arena. I can't sell you to sponsors if you won't work with me Kelvin so I'll ask you one more time. WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER?"

"I did it to help Angelia ok. She's my friend and I couldn't let her face this alone, she's been through enough already."

"Look I don't mean to get angry but you have to understand the situation you're in Kelvin."

"I do, and I volunteered to help my friend. Now, what else do you need to know?"

The look on his face tells me that we're going to be butting heads a lot in the coming week but he was right about one thing, I need his help. Weather I try to win or just try to keep Angelia alive he's going to be my lifeline to the outside and I'll need him to help regardless.

Settling in I do my best to remain cordial as we delve into the meat and potatoes of my life, and the skills that could help me stay alive.

 **Angelia Quixon-17(District 7 Female)**

Orchid and I have been sitting here in near-silence since the boys left the room, the only sounds being my ragged breathing and the occasional shout from the next compartment. After what seems like an eternity she turns toward me and begins to look me over a slightly approving grin creeping onto the edge of her lips.

Once she's done with that she scribbles a few notes on a napkin before turning back to me and attempting to engage me though I feel like she'll be doing most of the talking today. "So you look more than capable Angelia even if you are a bit quiet. I do have a few things I'd like to know about you before we start working on a strategy if you don't mind?"

All I can muster is a slight nod for her to continue and even that seems to take more strength than I feel capable of mustering at the moment. With, my permission Orchid begins to delve into the details of my past, most so obscure and remote that I have to think long and hard to answer them.

After an hour or so of the most invasive and personal questioning of my life, I've come to one conclusion. She's testing me, pushing my buttons to see how much I can take before I snap or shut down and stop talking. It's a good idea I guess, but I've had enough of it now she's going to start answering my questions now.

"Ok, Orchid I answered your questions now you get to answer mine."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"What was the point of all these questions? Honestly why does my medical health or my family situation have to do with surviving in the arena?"

"Honestly not all that much though it could come into play in a specific arena, the main point of all this was to see just how much you were willing to share."

"Why do you care about that?"

"It's an exercise to get you to open up a little, to help you relax and feel more comfortable with me. I've found that trusting your mentor can go a long way in the arena and this is a way for us to start building that trust."

"Ok, so what did you learn about me then."

"You're very open but elusive which is an interesting combination. You don't seem to trust very easy, but I can tell from the way you talk about your friend back in Seven that you're a loyal person, almost too loyal honestly."

"That's it?! You poked and prodded like that to find out something I could have told you straight out?!"

"I can only take what a tribute says about their personality so far, but getting to know and understand them like this helps to fill out the picture. It's easy to lie when you think about it, to hide things about yourself at a conscious level. Once you know a person though it's much easier to hone in on it when they do."

"It seems like a lot of trouble for what you got out of it though."

"Maybe it was, and truth be told I already knew you were an orphan and that you lived with your friends family. I know her dad beats you and that your life had been hard, but getting you to say it to open up makes my job easier in the long run and that can only benefit you."

"Ok, do you have any other deeply personal and invasive things you need to know?"

"No, I think I'm good. I do however have an idea for your angel in the games." Leaning over she shows me what she's got in mind and for the first time since the Reaping I feel a sense of hope, I feel like I might have a chance. As we get into the nitty-gritty of her plan I can't help but feel like I just might have a chance to survive after all.

 **Acacia Fawn-13(District 10 Female)**

I can't believe this is happening to me, how could I have been Reaped for the Hunger Games, I'm only 13 I'm too young to die. The fact that our mentors Wren and Paige have been so distant and cold toward us only makes me feel more isolated and alone. I just want to go home, I can't do this I can't hurt someone I can't kill.

My partner Aaron has been the one good part of this so far, but he's so hard to understand and talk to sometimes. He's been going on about his idea for an alliance against the career pack since we got on the train and I just don't think it's a good idea but he's so determined to see it happen that I almost believe it could work. He's spent the entire time trying to recruit me into his alliance and after listening to him for a while I think I might be sold on it though I'd like to talk to a mentor for a moment first and see what they think of it.

As if answering my prayers Paige and Wren head our way a look of mild annoyance and resignation on both their faces. When they finally join us it's Wren who does the talking and I instantly hope I end up with Paige for my mentor. Wren is too hard, she's too cold and too distant for me I don't think we'd be able to work together and in the end I want to win.

"So Paige and I have talked it over and we've decided that I'll be mentoring Aaron and she'll be taking you, Acacia. Is that ok with the two of you?" When we don't answer she seems to take it as a yes and is quickly leading Aaron away and leaving Paige and I alone in the sitting room.

After their safely out of earshot, Paige offers me a drink while calmly looking over the food. Deciding on a snack she returns to her chair and tries to break the chill silence between us. "Well, Acacia I hope you're enjoying yourself so far."

"It's ok I guess. Though I'm a little nervous about all this to be honest."

"I get that, so why don't you tell me a little about yourself? It might help you relax a little."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with some of the basics, what skills do you have that could help you in the games?"

"I'm pretty good with medicinal plants and herbs, I'm ok when it comes to binding and cleaning wounds and the like."

"Those are both very important skills to have, they can go a long way toward making you an invaluable ally to the right team."

"That's what Aaron was saying earlier."

Her look immediately shifts toward one of confusion and worry, for some reason she doesn't seem to like the idea of the two of us as allies. "You two have already talked about an alliance then?"

"He floated the idea of an anti career alliance is all. I told him I'd have to think it over."

"I see, so what are you leaning toward?"

I honestly don't know what I think of the idea, but I don't know how to tell her that. I don't want to seem indecisive or weak in front of the one person who can help save me in the arena but I don't want to back myself into a corner before we even get the Capital either. My silence must speak volumes because her face shifts into a combination of pity and worry before she finally decides to press the issue.

"If you decide to join his alliance there are a couple things you need to be aware of. One you'd most likely be the weak link and plus an alliance like that would be a very unstable one at best. If you're going to survive it you'll need to be alert and ready for anything. Can you handle that?"

"I think I can yes."

"Well, you're going to need to be sure before you move forward with it. Take the night to sleep on it and let Aaron and I know in the morning what you decided." As she rises to head off to bed I'm left to wonder what I should do. Do I throw my lot in with Aaron and try to help him win or do I go it alone or with a different partner? More importantly will I be able to overcome my own fear and be worth a damn anyway?

 **Aaron Iris-17(District 10 Male)**

Wren is really starting to annoy me, so far all she's done is whine about my partner Acacia and complain about getting stuck with the two of us as tributes. She's also found time to complain about me volunteering despite not bothering to ask the reason I did it.

After nearly an hour of listening to her bitch, i've had enough if she's going to berate me she's going to tell me why. "Why are you being such a bitch to me?! What have I done to deserve this treatment?!"

She seems taken aback by my outburst, but enough is enough, she needs to talk to me about this and if she won't then we have nothing to discuss. As she sits there trying to collect her thoughts I see the first hints of true emotion break through her facade and I feel a little sorry for my outburst, though not enough to apologize for it not yet at least.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I shouldn't be taking this out on you. So let's start over shall we? Why don't you tell me what you think your strengths are?"

"Well, I've been working with a staff to herd animals most of my life so I'm not bad with it in a fight. I'm also fairly strong and can be deceptively agile for my size."

"Ok and what about survival skills?"

"I can identify some minor plants but other than that not really."

"Ok so you'll need to find an ally or two that can cover your weaknesses, have you given any thought toward that?"

Well, I guess this is the moment of truth I'm going to have to tell Wren my plan. I just hope she's on board with it or making it work will be insanely more difficult. "I was actually hoping to create an alliance to take down the careers."

Her look says she thinks it's dubious at best and outright crazy at worst but I have to give her credit she didn't laugh at it. "Ok that's a tall order but it's certainly doable in the right situation. How did you plan to go about it?"

"Well I've already offered to work with Acacia, she's got a grasp on medicinal things and wounds I'll never be able to grasp. With the two of us I was hoping to recruit 4 or 5 more tributes, fill in the gaps for survival and combat and then go from there."

"It's a good plan, but I see a few flaws with it."

"Such as?"

"For starters you're going to have to convince a lot of tributes the plan has a chance of success and that's no small task. Second you need to be able to find tributes you can rely on to really help and not flee at the first sign of a fight, that plays into their mentors and natural instincts to flee from the stronger tributes early on. Third you're going to have to be committed to going through with it. Once the careers catch wind of the plan you and anyone you're working with will become a target."

"I never really thought of it like that."

"Are you sure you still want to go ahead with your plan?"

Well, this really is the moment of truth and despite everything she's said I know this is my best chance to do it. If my idea works then we might have a winner from a noncareer district for the first time in 7 years and that alone makes the risk worth it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, then I can help you identify which tributes have mentors who can be convinced it's a good idea. I can lay the groundwork with them but in the end you're going to have to bring the tributes together and make the whole thing work." As we sit there planning long into the night I can't help but feel that this just might work, with Wren on my side I have a chance and that's more than I could have honestly hoped for. Now all I have to do is put my plan into action and win the games, how hard can that really be?

 **A/N: First a special thanks to PercyJacksonAlways and AaronIris34 for the tributes we just met. So first off I had intended to have 3 districts in this chapter but after looking at it I decided to rethink that and go with the normal 2 districts instead. To compensate for the change I've added another chapter that I hope to release on Friday with the tribute parade to come on Sunday. All of these dates are obviously flexible but at this point I see no reason I won't be able to make the deadline.**

 **Now for a few questions**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Which tribute stuck out the most to you?**

 **3\. What do you think of Aaron's plan?**

 **4\. What would you like to see me work on for future chapters?**

 **As I said I hope to have the next chapter up on Friday with another to follow on Sunday. Both of them are basically done I'm just adding a few things and editing at this point. Thank you for reading the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all on Friday at the next update :D**


	6. Welcome to the Jungle

**Precious "Pixie" Glitter Almas-17(District 1 Female)**

My room on the train is breathtaking to say the least, I've spent my whole life in luxury but everything I've seen pales in comparison to this, and if this is just the train I can't wait to see what the Capital looks like. Everything I've heard about it leads me to believe it'll be wonderful and with what I've seen so far I can't wait to see more. However day dreaming about the Capital is pointless for now, it's not like I'll get to enjoy it until I win anyway.

I try to sit up, but my body groans in protest still sore from yesterday and the strenuous workout I did before heading to bed. Fighting with myself I force myself to sit up and get out of bed, my body screaming the entire time, but I forge ahead all the same. Heading over to the shower I set the water for the coldest setting and jump in letting the cold stream pummel the resistance out of my body.

After I'm satisfied that my body won't continue to bother me I shut the water off and quickly wrap myself in a warm towel before rummaging through the clothes I was provided with for the trip. To say they're a letdown would be a massive understatement as not a single article comes close to making any kind of statement other than functionality. Deciding on a pair of comfortable pants and a maroon shirt I quickly dress and slip into the provided shoes before heading off to see if anyone else is awake yet.

To my mild surprise, both Verity and Velvet are sitting in the main room when I enter though both are far too engrossed in their own activities to acknowledge my entrance in the slightest. Heading toward the table I'm floored by the delicious spread our avox servants have prepared for us to partake of today. I quickly grab a plate and pile it with food before sitting down and greedily devouring a massive pancake in a few bites.

I'm so lost in my own world of flavor and joy I don't notice Verity taking a seat next to me with a look of mild amusement on her face. "You should slow down, it would be a shame for you to choke and die before the games even start."

I suppose that was her attempt at humor, but all she managed to do was come across as condescending. Still if she wants to play stupid games like this I can play them with her, at the very least it'll help pass the time until we get to the Capital. "I'm not worried about that, it's just been a while since I've had food like this. My family may be rich, but even we don't dine like this very often especially not at breakfast."

"Well enjoy it while it lasts, this time next week you'll be in a whole different world."

"Ya, but it won't be for very long."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well based on what we saw from the Reaping recaps I won't have much competition in the games so I figure it won't be too hard to win."

"You shouldn't think of it like that.?"

"Why not? I know I'm going to win and acting like it's going to be hard is pointless at this point. It's not my fault the other tributes suck but I'll be damn sure to take advantage of it."

I can see the wheels turning in her head as she tries to decide which point to attack first but before she can decide the gleaming spires of the Capital appear and her retort is quickly lost in the frenzy of activity before us. Screaming people line the streets for what looks like miles, each more elaborately dressed than the last and every one of them clamoring to see me.

"See Verity even the people know I'm going to win, you can tell by the way their cheering for me."

"For your sake I hope you're right Precious." As she turns her back and heads toward the door all I can think about is how wonderful the Capital looks in person, and how much fun I'm about to have in it.

 **Hematite Lucas-17(District 1 Male)**

It's a refreshing change to have so many new and fascinating people vying for my attention though it's hard to say I don't deserve it, after all it's not every day someone as important as me graces the pea brained masses in the Capital. If this is how they react to me at first glance it won't be long before I have them eating out of the palm of my hand and loving every minute of it. I just hope my future 'allies' will be as easy to manipulate though if my district partner is any indication they'll be easier to play then the people.

We've been walking for close to ten minutes when the peacekeeper leading me finally stops and opens a large metal door. With a quick shove he forces me in and quickly locks the door leaving me alone with an assortment of crap I can only assume are for cleaning me up for tonight though how they could improve on my obvious perfection is anyone's guess.

I'm only alone for a few minutes before a trio of idiots burst into the room each of them blabbering in a ridiculously high-pitched tone while managing to say nothing in particular. Each of them introduces themselves though I don't bother to remember their names, if they were important enough to remember they wouldn't have been the first people I met in the Capital.

Despite their obvious irrelevance they do manage to do a decent job of cleaning me up and getting me ready for the parade though it would be better if they would take my advice on how to cut my hair, I mean who would know what looks good on me better than me? Despite their refusal to take my advice it's not long before they're done working on me and leading me into an adjoining room filled with costumes for the parade though none of them really catch my eye as amazing.

"You like any of them?" The voice catches me by surprise, but I do my best not to show it as I turn to face the questioner. Anything I was going to say is lost in a stammer as I catch a glimpse of the stunning beauty sharing the room with me. Standing around 5 foot with a delicate and lithe build and eyes that look almost like embers. Her deep chocolate skin contrasting perfectly with her sky blue makeup and a deep green lipstick I find myself at a loss for words for the first time in my life as I look at her.

A quiet giggle escapes her mouth and quickly snaps me back to reality as I turn back to the racks to hide the embarrassed blush creeping over my cheeks. "There not bad but I don't see anything that looks like it would really accentuate my strengths."

"Well, we'll just have to rectify that. So tell me what you'd like me to highlight with your outfit and I'll build a costume from there."

"What about my partners outfit, don't you need to coordinate with her stylist?"

"We've decided on the basics, but the finished product will be unique to the tributes. That way you don't come off looking like some of the outer district tributes who's stylists made the outfits weeks ago and hope they work for the tribute they have."

Smiling to myself I can't help but feel like this is a reward for all my hard work in getting here after all how else can I explain scoring a babe for a stylist with an eye for perfection? Settling in I begin to work on a list of things she should try to highlight on me, all the while finding myself getting lost in her fiery eyes.

 **Leone Dander-16(District 5 Male)**

This outfit has to be the least imaginative and stupid thing I've ever seen, I mean really would it have been so hard to come up with something better then a windmill?! Why they think making a tall tribute a windmill is a good idea is beyond me and I know it's unlikely I'll win over any sponsors looking like a total idiot.

Shifting uncomfortably while the stylist makes a quick alteration to my legs I lose my footing and fall to the ground with a loud and embarrassing thud. He lets out a disgruntled groan as the blades of my costume snap off on impact leaving me looking even worse than before.

"Is there a reason you're trying to sabotage my work you clumsy oaf!?"

"I lost my balance sorry."

"You're lucky I have a replacement headdress or you'd be riding out there naked. Now try not to fuck this one up, please." His tone makes me mad, but I do my best to control the rage building in me as killing my stylist would all but assure my death in the arena. So I swallow my anger and sit down so he can replace my broken blades though his unnecessary roughness makes it that much harder to do so. A few minutes and a nasty cut on my cheek later he's got them replaced but now he has to try to cover up my cut and the blood that dripped onto my outfit from it.

After what seems like an eternity of him working and cursing his luck to have gotten stuck with me for a tribute he decides he's done all he can and leaves the room with a disgusted grunt. Alone for the first time since the reaping I have a chance to ponder my fate in silence for a few minutes though I can tell it's going to be a bad idea I do it anyway. All I manage to think about with my few precious moments is all the things I should have said to my family and friends before I left but didn't. I should have told my parents I'm sorry for leaving them like this. I should have told my little sister thank you for getting me together with my girlfriend and most of all I should have told Elizabeth I loved her.

My precious moment of peace is quickly snatched away as a stern looking peacekeeper throws open the door and screams at me to get moving. A few seconds later I'm on my feet and heading off toward the launch room, all the regrets of my past left behind in the room and an uncertain future staring me in the face. I just hope I can do what's necessary to survive the trials to come.

 **Dela Yavli-16(District 5 Female)**

I can't get over how amazing everyone looks, literally everyone in the launch bay looks amazing. From the feathered warriors from One to the origami swans from Seven to the coal miners of Twelve everyone is just so impressive. The fact that my own outfit is so bland and unoriginal makes even more sense when I see everyone else it has to be on purpose, what better way to stand out amongst the glitz then to be ordinary?

"We look like total crap compared to everyone else. How are we supposed to make an impression looking like this?" My district partner Leone, however, doesn't seem to see the genius in the plan and every time I try to explain it he calls me a naive idiot so I've given up on it. If he's not intelligent enough to see the genius behind our costumes then that's his problem.

As the call for us to mount or chariots rings out through the bay I do my best not to shake too much though I feel the first vestiges of it starting to overtake me in a way that can't be good for my chances to attract sponsors. Turning toward my partner hoping for some support I'm instantly put off by his cold and off-putting demeanor though his attitude does manage to force my shakes away.

I manage to force a smile to my face as the cannon thuds and the first chariot rolls out into the applause and admiration of the roaring crowd. Ready or not the Games are about to begin.

 **A/N: First a special thanks to TrickstersImp, ElliiLouise, SonOfTheSun14, and Jabber Blabber Ink for the tributes we just met. I hope everyone like the chapter and I wanted to apologize for the delay in its publishing, but I didn't like what I had originally so I went back and rewrote it, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Also, I decided to rewrite the parade chapter and put in a bit more detail when it comes to the outfits. That chapter should be up by no later than Sunday, but it could be delayed with the holiday and the editing. Now that we got that out of the way on to questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Which tribute stuck out the most to you?**

 **3\. Out of the tributes we've met who do you think has the best chance to win?**

 **4\. What would you like to see me work on for future chapters?**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all at the next update :D**


	7. First Impressions

**Emorte Maydon-18(District 2 Male)**

Gladiators, couldn't they have thought of something more original for once? Though I guess the stylists with any brain cells were assigned to one and seven this year, the origami swans look amazing while the feathered warriors are both sexy and fierce or everything my outfit isn't.

As our chariot rolls into the street to the scream of adoring fans I can't help but smile, regardless of our outfits the crowd still knows District Two is a favorite to win. So I plaster my best smile on and play the part I was born to play and I play it to perfection and within moments I have the crowd eating out of the palm of my hand.

"You don't have to show off Emorte, save some of it for later." My district partner Anjelica can be a real bitch when she wants to, and for some reason she seems to be against having fun with this.

"Hey chill out a little Anjelica. There's no reason we can't have a little fun with this is there?"

"This is a serious matter Emorte, not a game and if you can't see that then your stay in the games will be a short one." With her silent threat hanging over us, she turned her back to me and began to wave to the cheering throng though she was doing as little as she could while still moving.

Deciding not to pick a fight in the middle of the parade I turn back and resume my enthusiastic greeting to the people and they continue to eat it up like a starving man with crumbs. As we reach the central square of the route our chariot pulls to a jerking halt a few feet away from the One chariot and a few seconds later the District Three tributes pull up dressed like gears and looking all too uncomfortable with the setting.

Before too long the last of the chariots has pulled to a stop and a silence falls over the crowd as the president approaches the podium a look of pure delight on her face as she does. I stand looking as assured and stoic as I can manage as the palpable anticipation begins to permeate the assembled masses as President Vale delivers the most stirring and moving speech I can remember hearing in my life. As our chariot pulls away and heads back for the launch bay I think I can see a few tears in the audience but all I feel is dread, if I understood what she said we have a very interesting games in store for us and in the end it's going to take everything I have to survive them.

 **Anjelica Tinny-18(District 2 Female)**

When we finally make it back to the launch bay I've had about all I can stand of Emorte for one day. I just wish I had ended up with a partner who took the games more seriously, I mean really how can he be having fun when we have so much to prepare for? At least were done and I can talk to Julia and Claudius about strategy and training, and if Emorte can't start taking things more seriously then there might not be a place for him in the career alliance.

As we dismount and head for the elevator Emorte tries strikes up a conversation with the tributes from one but a sharp glance from me ends any thought of that fairly quickly. I told him I didn't like the tributes from one so I'm sure he started talking to them to piss me off, or maybe he ignored me when I told him that if we worked with them it would be at arm's length or greater. It's just one more reason for me to hate my own partner if the tributes from four are half as stupid as he is our alliance will be a rather short one.

As the elevator open on or floor I head for our mentors while Emorte immediately heads for the food and begins to stuff his face with foods that are entirely too rich for him to eat like he is. Making my way toward Julia I try to sort through the list of questions I have about the next few days but before I can ask her anything she jumps in and puts a screeching halt to my questions.

"I know you're going to want to ask some questions, but they're going to have to wait."

"Why?"

"For one you need to clean up and eat first and then you can ask your questions."

"I don't have time for that kind of stuff. There's a finite amount of time for me to ask them and you know that!"

"Yes I do, and I also know that you didn't eat at all today and barely slept yesterday as you drilled Claudius for information. Now go shower and eat or neither of us will answer your questions, NOW!"

With a defeated huff I storm off toward my room removing my breastplate as I go, by the time I reach my door I'm as naked as the day I was born and no less furious at my mentor for making me do this now. AS I stomp toward the shower I want to scream but as the first jets of warm water splash against my skin and begin to stream down my body I begin to loosen up and by the time I'm finished I'm more relaxed than I've been since I was picked to volunteer almost a month ago.

When I finally exit my room and head for the food I've almost forgotten why I was so mad at Julia in the first place, and as I bite into a fresh roll I finally realize why she did what she did. I was too uptight and needed to relax a little to take advantage of everything I can over the next few days, I just hope I can do enough to make up for the time I just lost.

 **Corise Crawford-14(District 11 Female)**

I can't believe how beautiful everything here is, I never expected to see so many beautiful things in my life. It's almost enough to make up for having to be in the games, almost.

Since we got back from the parade I've enjoyed the first genuinely hot shower of my life and more food for one meal then my family sees in a year, add in the pleasant company of my mentors and escort and I've never felt luckier than I do now, I just wish my partner Jute would open up. He's barely spoken since we met yesterday and I get the distinct impression that he doesn't like me, and I can't for the life of me figure out why. Other than that though it's been a very pleasant experience so far if I could just get used to the Avox being so quiet and helpful I'd be golden.

As I sit pushing the last bit of my lamb around on my plate my assigned mentor Chachan comes and motions for me to follow her into the other room, so I quickly shove the last of my food into my mouth and move to follow her. Moving into the room she quietly closes the door behind us and motions for me to take a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the roaring fire on the far wall.

Taking a seat I cross my legs and begin to fidget nervously as she pours herself a drink before sitting down in the seat to my left, she takes a long gulp from her glass before turning to me and discussing the only topic I don't want to have to, the one topic I've dreaded since I Reaping, strategy.

"So Corise we didn't really have a chance to talk about your strengths before but I wanted to get a little background on your skills, maybe get an idea of what you can do in the games."

"I don't...Well, I'm not very….I don't think I have any."

"I'm sure that's not true Corise after all everyone has at least one thing they're good at."

"Umm...well….I'm small?"

"Ok that's something, and how do you think that can help you in the games?"

"Well, it might make it easier for me to hide I guess."

"That it will, do you think it helps you in any other ways?"

"It could….I just don't really know how…..I'm sorry."

"You're ok, and I understand you probably feel a bit overwhelmed right now, but you do need to be more confident in yourself."

"How do you mean?"

"Right now you look and sound like a dead person, and if you can't show a little confidence that's exactly what you're going to be. I don't mean to be blunt, but that's just how it is. So I want you to think about your skills and how you can be more confident and we'll talk about it in the morning."

As she heads for the door I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and as soon as she leaves they spill over and I burst into tears. If my own mentor has already given up on me what chance do I have?

 **Jute Skyland-13(District 11 Male)**

I really wish Thomas would let me go to bed, after all how much of this can he really expect me to retain when I'm practically falling asleep in my chair? Plus it's not like I haven't heard all of this before, how to find allies, how to find water, the importance of high ground in the arena, how to track animals, how to hide, how to set traps, different arena types, and on, and on, and on.

"Jute are you listening to me?!"

"Huh? Sorry Thomas I must have dozed off there for a moment, what were you saying?"

"Never mind we can go over this tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep."

That's the first smart thing he's said all night, now I just have to get out of here before he decides to teach me something else. However I know I can't be that lucky and sure enough before I'm even halfway to the door he's clearing his throat and moving to intercept me. Defeated and far too tired to fight I turn back to him and wait for the onslaught of useless information to come.

"Jute I know you don't think any of this is really helpful, but it will come in handy later."

I roll my eyes at the thought of how desert survival and identifying cold injuries could ever possibly overlap in the arena, but I manage to hold in a snort that tried to accompany it. Sensing that he might be losing patience with me I force myself to smile as I turn to look him in the eye with what I hope is a reassuring and grateful look.

"No, I appreciate your help Thomas, I'm just tired is all. After a good night's sleep, I'm sure I'll be better able to retain what you're teaching me."

My answer seems to placate him and with a nod I turn to leave but once again he stops me before I can make it out the door.

"Jute I just want to go over one more thing."

"Yes?"

"It's just some advice my mentor gave me when I was a tribute if you don't mind?"

"Please be my guest."

"Jute when all is said and done none of what I say or what you train on will really matter. In the end, it comes down to you, your will to survive, your reason. Hold on to that when it seems like you have no hope and it will pull you through."

With that he brushes past me and exits the room leaving me alone with his words to swirl in my mind, and try as I might I can't help but picture my brother Husker. Husker with his innocent smile and carefree attitude, his joyful expression, his laugh, the look on his face when he was Reaped, the look of terror when I volunteered for him, and the tears in his eyes when we said goodbye. He's the reason I have to win and he's the reason that I will.

 **A/N: First a special thanks to 20, Jms2, the bee movie, and ezmonee6 for the tributes we just met. I hope everyone like the chapter and that it was worth the wait. I also want to assure everyone that the chapters will be getting longer and more detailed now that all the characters have been introduced, I just wanted to hold certain stuff back until I got them all together for training which forced me to shorten some of the chapters a little bit**

 **Now that we got that out of the way on to questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Which tribute stuck out the most to you?**

 **3\. Which tributes do you think have the best chance to win?**

 **4\. What would you like to see me work on for future chapters?**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all at the next update :D**


	8. Into the Fire

**Shoddy Kerseymere-17(D6M)**

I can't believe I'm late to the first day of training, out of all the stunts I could have pulled today this is the absolute worst one I could have chosen, that my district partner couldn't be bothered to come bet me just reinforces my view that it's going to be every man for themselves in the arena.

By the time I make it to the training center everyone is gathered around a lone figure in the center of the room, it's hard for me to tell from my vantage point but whoever it is commands the respect of the entire room in a way I've never seen before. Her commanding voice demands respect and for all intents and purposes every eye in the room is fixed on her as she speaks.

"Welcome tributes I'm Tal'shia and I've been tasked with overseeing your training over the next three days. As you can see we have a wide verity of stations for you to test your skills at and I urge you to take full advantage of them. A word of advice don't skip out on the survival stations, it's easy to forget them in light of the combat stations, but each of them is just as important as the combat ones. There are also three mandatory exercises and the rest will be individual effort, the mandatory ones will be completed one at a time under my direct supervision and must be completed before you begin your individual training."

With that she issues a series of sharp commands and in no time the entire group is lined up and waiting for a turn on the obstacle course, by the time I get through my arms are sore and I can barely move but I feel like I made a good impression, I was faster than two of the careers and didn't fall off like most of the other outer district tributes did so all in all I feel good about my results.

Surveying the room I eventually decide to work on combat but I can't for the life of me decide which weapon I'd be good with. After looking around for a bit I spot a station tucked back in the far corner of the combat area and decide to give it a look, and judging by the reaction of the trainer I may be the first tribute he's seen in a while.

"Hello there son, care to try your luck with a boomerang?"

"What's a boomerang?"

"It's a curved flat piece of wood that can be used as a distance weapon, if you do it right it should come back to you after you throw it."

"I've never seen one, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Excellent, so why don't you come over here and I'll go over the basics before we get started." Honestly the old man is far too excited about this and most of his instructions are garbled because of it but the basic point is clear enough and before too long I'm standing in the simulator and working on proper form and stance. I get the hang of it pretty quick though I still haven't quite figured out how to get it to return on every throw, the trainer insists it'll just take some practice but I'm not to sure I'll be able to get it down before the games start.

Returning the weapon to the rack and making my way back into the fray of the stations I notice one of the other male tributes motioning my way, as if trying to catch my attention without having to actually make an effort. Slightly annoyed at his reluctance to approach me outright I force myself to put on a friendly face and head toward him, after all the least I can do is see what he wants.

Hey, are you trying to get my attention?"

"I am, and I was worried I was being too subtle about it. I'm Aaron from District Ten and I have a proposition for you."

"Ok what is it, and I'm Shoddy by the way."

"Ok Shoddy I'll get right to the point, I'm putting together an alliance and I want you in it."

"What kind of alliance, and why would you want me?"

"It's an anti-career alliance and I need the best to make it work. I watched you train with the boomerang earlier and your dedication with it makes you the perfect addition to my team."

"Ok let's pretend I'm interested, why on Earth would I want to hitch my chances to you and your alliance?"

"Why not?"

"Well for one it sounds like the worst idea anyone has ever come up with, not to mention it draws a lot of attention to anyone who joins it. So again why would I hitch my chances to your crap alliance?"

His previously jovial attitude turns sour the moment my comment leaves my mouth and I can see the barely controlled fury in his eyes as he fights the urge to retort. Watching him fight with himself only reinforces my belief that his shit plan is doomed to fail.

"If that's the way you want it fine, but once the games start you're going to wish you'd taken me up on my offer. Good luck dying by yourself."

"If anyone dying it's you and anyone stupid enough to join your suicide alliance." With that he storms off toward a small girl at the first aid station I can only assume is his district partner, after all who else would be dumb enough to work with him otherwise? Making my way toward the shelter building station I can't shake the feeling that he was going to get a lot of good tributes killed with his awful plan, I'm just glad I managed to avoid the impending massacre.

 **Acacia Fawn-13(D10F)**

If you take away the fact I'm in the Capital and only a few day away from fighting for my life today's been as pleasant a day as I could have hoped for, the trainer here at the first aid station is nice and she's given me anything I ask for add that with the pleasant conversation I've shared with the girl from Eight Laci and today is shaping up to be a pretty good day. That is until Aaron gets over here, I can tell by the look on his face he's upset and it's pretty clear the boy he's walking away from is the cause. Saying a quick goodbye to Laci I make my way toward him hoping I can defuse the situation before he does something he'll regret but bracing myself for the worst.

"Hey, Aaron is everything ok?"

"Do you try to ask stupid questions Acacia or is it just a natural thing?!"

"I'm sorry Aaron I was just trying to help, I'll just leave you alone if that's what you want."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated. Building this alliance is harder than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"I just thought people would be more interested in joining is all, I mean how often do you have a chance to take down the most powerful players in the game?"

"Well Wren told you it wouldn't be easy, after all you are trying to change the culture of the games at a fundamental level and that takes a lot of effort to carry out."

"I guess, I just didn't expect the kind of response I've gotten so far is all."

"How has it been?"

"Well to start the pair from Seven wouldn't even talk to me about an alliance, they seem to be intent on working together and with no one else. Then the boy from Six all but told me it was an awful idea and I was setting myself and my allies up to die."

I can tell by his voice and the pained expression on his face that the last one was more impactful than the fact the other tributes wouldn't even talk to him. Aaron is really invested in this plan and to have someone attack it at such a basic and personal level has really put him off. I guess it's up to me to help him get back on track after all isn't that what allies are for?

"Aaron don't worry about what he said if that's his attitude we don't need him in the alliance anyway. We need to focus on bringing the right kind of people into the group, numbers won't mean anything if we can't count on the people around us."

"You're right Acacia, so what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm not all the good with combat, like at all but I do have a solid handle on first aid and the like. How about I scout out the supporting talent and you work on the offense and defense side of things, we can talk it over after today and approach potential allies tomorrow."

For the first time today I see a genuine smile on his face and I can't help but smile with him as I see the tension and anger melt from his body as he finally starts to relax. "Sounds like we have a plan, partner." He offers me his hand and I firmly grasp it trying to push all the confidence and reassurance I have to the surface, I hope it comes across like that at least because the last thing he needs now is to be unsure about the one ally he has.

"So which districts you have your eye on, so I know which people to keep a closer eye on."

"Why would that matter?"

"Well, I was thinking it would be easier for us to convince people to join if they have someone they know in the alliance or in consideration. Also, it might help to know if they like or dislike their partner, after all every bit of information helps."

"Good point. Well for starters the boys from Five and Eight and the girl from Three catch my eye."

"That's great because I've already gotten to know the girl from Eight and I think we both might have some traction with them."

"So you think I should approach him with the offer?"

"No, I think WE should approach him after we recruit Laci that is."

"Ok, lets get to it then shall we?" With a confidence, I didn't know I had I confidently make my way toward Laci intent on making her the first piece of our puzzle and the first step on our road to victory.

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

It's almost laughable watching the trainers try to keep up with me in hand to hand combat, I may not be great back home but in the Capital I'm light-years ahead of the people teaching it. Having choked out one trainer and nearly broken the others arm I don't think there going to let me train with them anymore which is fine by me, it just gives me a chance to work with another weapon the only question is which one should it be?

While I try to decide between the sword station and the ax one I hardly notice my district partner Laci walking toward me with the District Ten pair in tow. I can tell by the look on Laci's face there going to ask me to join an alliance and you had to be deaf not to have heard the argument between the boy and the one from six still it couldn't hurt to hear them out.

Taking the initiative, I start toward them and but on my most confident and indifferent look as I prepare to see what they have to offer me. "Hey Laci who are your friends?"

"Hey Terr, this is Aaron and Acacia and they have a proposal for you."

"I see, and what is this offer you have for me?"

It's the boy Aaron who steps forward and it doesn't take a genius to see that he's the ring leader of the group and if I had to guess I'd say he's the brains behind it as well. "Hi, Terr, like Laci said I'm Aaron and this is my district partner Acacia. We were wondering if you might be interested in an alliance?"

"I was wondering when you'd get around to talking to me, but I have to question how I'd benefit from an alliance with the three of you. After all, I'd be better off pushing to get into the career alliance or going it on my own than having to carry weaker tributes through the games."

I can tell this isn't the first time Aaron has heard this argument, but the presence of Laci and Acacia seem to help keep him from losing his temper like he did earlier with Shoddy. "I can see why you might think that but what helps your stock with sponsor better being a hanger-on with the careers or being a major player who took them down?"

"Ok you've peaked my interest, but talking about taking them down and doing it are two very different things. How do I know you have what it takes to follow through?"

"You'll just have to take it on faith."

"That's not exactly a reassuring answer so I'll ask you one more time. How do I know you can pull this off?"

This time it's the girl from ten who steps in to answer and it's obvious she's the better recruiter of the two or maybe it's just because she's a girl that I take her words at more than face value. Either way what she says pushes me to take the offer seriously for the first time.

"We won't really know until we try, and Aaron didn't really drive the most important point home."

"That would be?"

"That if you go it alone your chances are bad because you don't have someone to watch your back and if you managed to get into the careers alliance how long would it be before they took you out as a threat? With us, you don't have that worry and with all of our abilities combined we can build an alliance that can wipe the floor with the careers. The choice is up to you."

She certainly has given me a lot to think about, and while it's true that joining the career alliance would make me a target for just about everyone that doesn't mean joining them is my best option. Still it's a good idea to keep my options open, for the time being at least.

"Ok you've sold me, for now but as we get closer to the games if you can't build up the alliance and make it a truly dangerous one then I'm out. Clear?"

They all answer in unison each one with a different version of affirmation but the point is clear enough and as I part ways with my new allies and head to the sword station I can't help but wonder if this is really what I should be getting into, but the least I can do is see how the pieces fall and in the end if they don't break right there's nothing stopping me from getting out and going it alone. All in all this might just be the best break I could have asked for, but only time will tell.

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

Today was a very informative day for me to say the least and it was most certainly not a good thing. Not only did it come out that my district partner is all but useless in survival situations, but the less the cordial atmosphere between Anjelica and Precious made it all but impossible for us to carry out any sort of planning or coordinating for the games. Add in the less the serious nature of Emorte and I don't know how serious a threat our alliance can really be this year.

Dinner tonight passed by in a near blur and I hardly ate a thing on my plate though I might not have done so anyway seeing as we had sushi tonight. By the time everyone is finished and the Avox have cleared the table it's obvious that Mikelis and Phox want to talk about what happened today but I'm absolutely uninterested in bringing up the shit storm of problems our alliance has, luck for me Allure seems to notice my mood and motions for me to follow her into her room.

Once her door is securely shut behind us she turns toward me with a look halfway between concern and contempt on her face. "Ok Joyce what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play that game with me. Phox may not be able to pick up on things like this but I can, so tell me what has you so wound up."

"It's just...Well I'm having second thoughts about the alliance is all."

"Ok and what brought it on?"

"Well for starters Mikelis has absolutely zero ability outside of combat and swimming, Anjelica seems to have a built-in hatred for Precious, and Emorte didn't really seem to take much of anything as serious as he should have. All in all I don't know if our alliance can even get off the ground little loan carry one of us to victory."

"Ok I can see where you're coming from with this but I don't know what I can really say about it. Honestly this is fairly standard behaviour on the first day and you really shouldn't let it get to you."

"How can I not let it get to me?! In a few days, each of them will have my life in their hands and I wouldn't trust any of them with cleaning a toilet little loan watching my back in a fight."

My comment seems to drive away any sympathy she had and now the only thing I can detect on her face is utter and total contempt though whether it's directed at me or my attitude is impossible for me to tell. She stands up and pulls a small book out the bag on her dresser sitting back down next to me she thumbs through the book for a moment before showing me a chart of names and random information that takes me a moment to process.

"Do you understand what this is?"

"It look like the training charts we used at the academy though I can't say any of the names are familiar."

"I wouldn't expect them to be, most of these tributes died long before you were born, but the point of all of it is just as relevant today as when each of them died."

"Ok, so what's the point of all of it?"

"Each of these tributes from the oldest to Lynn right there at the end had one thing in common, and that was there overconfidence in their own ability. You have all the skills to break one of our district's longest victory droughts in history but only if you can find the right balance when it comes to your allies."

"What balance?"

"Some of these tributes followed their allies for too long, some not long enough, and some just didn't pay close enough attention to what was happening with them around them. That's what cost Lynn last year, she was so focused on Callum and getting revenge on him that she didn't watch Verity close enough and it cost her her life. What I'm trying to say is that you have a built in advantage with the career alliance that you need to take full advantage of, and the fact that so many of the problems with it have come up so early makes it that much easier for you to use it to your advantage. Weather or not you can make good on it is up to you."

As I sit there staring at the book and letting her words sink in I'm struck by a realization that I hadn't thought of before hearing what she said. I do have an advantage over my allies and if I can use them to get through the hard part at the beginning having all this leverage on them going forward will make my victory all but certain, now all I have to do is decide how to play the hand I've been dealt, and how to maximize my return on them before their usefulness is ended and I have to move on.

 **A/N: Well this completes the first day of training and I hope it turned out as good as I hoped it would. Before I get to my questions I have a couple of my own I'm hoping some of you can help me with.**

 **1\. I'm noticing people mentioning grammar a lot and I'm currently using two separate grammar checker programs but some stuff is still slipping through so do any of you have a suggestion on a program I can use to catch all of them?**

 **2\. Some people have mentioned adding in a sponser system but I don't really know where to start with something like that. Would any of you have a suggestion on that?**

 **3\. Finally would all of you prefer a sponsor system or a blog for the story as I really only have time to get one of them in working order between work and other things?**

 **Now that I got that out of the way let's get to the questions about the story itself shall we?**

 **1\. What did you think of the alliance so far?**

 **2\. Do you think Aaron and his new allies have a chance?**

 **3\. What do you think of the dynamic of the career alliance?**

 **4\. What would you like to see me work on for future chapters?**

 **Thank you for reading the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all at the next update :D (Should be up around Friday or Saturday)**


	9. Hidden Motives

**Day Amanaki-13(D12M)**

I have no idea what to focus on in training and I only have two days left to learn something to help me survive in the arena. Yesterday was as close to a waste as I can imagine while actually being in the training center, but Ruby offered to help me train so hopefully today will be better.

"So what do you want to work on first, Day?"

"Umm...We could work on shelter building, or maybe weapons."

"Weapons might be a good place to start, so what do you think you'd be good with?"

"A knife, maybe a small ax or something like that."

"Well, I'm not bad with a knife myself so let's start there and see what we can accomplish."

We make our way toward the station and I'm completely floored by the sheer number of knives to choose from. Bowie Knives, throwing knives and everything in between line the shelves, each one gleaming and shining with deadly intent. Walking toward the nearest rack I pick up a simple pocket knife and show it to Ruby who gives me a slight if forced nod of approval before picking up a slightly longer one and motioning for me to follow her over to a set of dummies.

"Ok the first thing you'll need to learn is how to hold your knife right, if your grip is to lose someone will knock it out of your hand, if it's too tight then you restrict your range of motion and your ability to effectively use it. So watch how I hold it and do your best to emulate it."

It takes a bit of work and I know I frustrate Ruby to no end in the process but I finally manage to get my grip right, or as right as I can manage anyway. After that things seem to move more smoothly and before long we've moved on to basic strikes and stances and I have to say I'm surprisingly decent at some of them.

"You're doing pretty good Day, you'll need to keep working on it, but you've got most of the basics down. So do you have anything else you'd like to work on or do you want to keep at this?"

"What do you think would be best?"

"Well it couldn't hurt to be decently rounded when you get in the arena, so do you want to work on edible plants or first aid next?"

"First aid sounds useful I guess."

"Sounds good to me, shall we?"

"Sure." We return our knives to the trainer and head toward the first aid station, and once again I'm completely flabbergasted by the sheer number of supplies available to work with. Gathering a few medicinal herbs and some mixing supplies before heading over to a table in the back to work.

"Ok, so we'll start with something simple and make a basic cooling salve. You'd apply this to a burn area to relieve the pain and itching. In extreme cases, it could help with swelling but if the burn's that bad you'd want to have something stronger than this."

We spend a while working on the preparations, I'm so engrossed in my work that I don't notice the girls from Eight and Ten joining us at the station. It's not until Ruby draws my attention to them that I realize something potentially big was being discussed and I'm completely oblivious to it.

"Ruby what's going on?"

"Well Laci, Acacia and I have discussed something and I wanted to bring you into it before I say yes to anything."

"Why would you want my input on it?"

"Because you're my ally Day, it only makes sense for you to be included."

"Ok, what is it then?"

"I'm going to let Acacia tell you, she has a better grasp on the details than I do."

Turning toward the seated pair I wait anxiously until the olive skinned girl starts to lay out her proposal for Ruby and I.

"Well, Laci and I are part of an alliance with my district partner Aaron her district partner Terr and Leone from Five. Our goal is to take out the career pack and we wanted to extend an invitation to you and Ruby. With your help we believe we have the right mix to stop their seven-year winning streak cold, all we need is for you to say yes."

Well, today has certainly taken a dramatic turn though I have no illusions that the group is really interested in me, I'm just a necessary addition for bringing Ruby into the fold. Still this might be my best chance to get into a serious alliance and that could be the difference between life and death once the games start.

"Ok, I'm in, as long as Ruby's ok with it that is."

The three of us turn toward Ruby who after a moment of deliberation offers a slight nod of affirmation and just like that the bond is struck and the pact sealed. For better or worse we've decided to tie our fortunes to that of an audacious and potentially deadly alliance, but the alternative is death and I'm not going to accept that without one heck of a fight, I owe my family back home that much.

 **Hematite Lucas-17(D1M)**

I've spent most of my morning training in hand to hand combat with Joyce and have been pleasantly surprised by the ability she's shown so far. She's not close to my level, but she's far and away the best of my 'allies' and I use that term loosely at best as none of them save her have managed to show anything close to competence so far. That's not to say they won't have their uses, just that none of them are a real threat to top me in the games.

After we complete a decently vicious sparring session in a draw I motion for her to follow me to the aid station to clean up the blood pouring from my nose courtesy of a rather forceful elbow strike to my face. As I sit and apply pressure to my nose she unwraps and reapplies her ankle and wrist tape fully intent on another round once I stop the bleeding.

As we sit there we're approached by the large and very bruised boy from Eight whose name I haven't bothered to learn despite working around him for the better part of two days. What I have learned in that time is that while he lacks my forum or Joyce's finesse he has a certain brutality to his fighting style that I have to admire, he's one I'm going to have to watch out for in the games, especially since I can't count on my allies to do it. He approaches us with a boldness that does him credit and there's something in his eyes that peak my interest. Deciding to make sure he knows who's in charge I decide to beat him to the punch and start the conversation before he has the chance to.

"Hey scrub are you lost, do you need us to help you find your way back to your own kind?"

"Actually there's something we can help each other with if you're interested that is."

I exchange a quick glance with Joyce to gauge her interest and am satisfied to see her give a slight nod of her head before returning her gaze to the rather bold young man before us. "Ok, you have our attention but make it quick, after all we have better things to do than listen to desperate tributes float crap ideas by us."

"Fair enough. I'll get right to the point then, word around the center is that your alliance is on the rocks and the two of you might be in the market for a decent ally."

I'm trying to decide how to approach this, but Joyce beats me to the punch and comes up with a better answer than I could have hoped for given the obviously uncomfortable circumstances. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear around the center, but in this case you're not wrong. We're always on the lookout for a better offer though I don't know if you could have one better than our current situation."

"You'd be surprised what I can offer you both, however, I'm not giving you all of it up front, not until we have an agreement in place that is." His Cheshire grin displays a level of confidence and self-assurance he has in what he has to offer and to be honest I'm more than intrigued to see what it is and to my amazement Joyce seems to be of the same mind.

Turning back to him I offer a slight nod before answering. "Ok, then what did you have in mind?"

"An alliance between the three of us, and in exchange we maneuver your career allies into a bloodbath massacre with my Sentinel allies. Let the two biggest threats to one of our victories bleed each other dry and then we can pick off the survivors."

I have to hand it to him, this is one hell of a plan, but I do have one question that Joyce manages to beat me to asking. "Just who are the Sentinels?"

"It's an anti career alliance being put together by the pair from Ten."

Now it's my turn to pump him for information, I just hope he stays as forthcoming as he's been so far. "Who's in it?"

"Now that's going to stay my secret, suffice it to say they have enough muscle to give you a serious run for your money, as long as no one leads them astray."

"Why would you do that?"

"I see how the board lies and his chance of success aren't very good, however the three of us would have no problem running the table in the arena, before long we'd have the games in the bag for one of us."

I listen to him with interest before excusing myself and Joyce to discuss his proposal though from the look on her face it's a mere formality, we're going to do it.

"What do you think Joyce?"

"It's a good idea, and it certainly puts us in a better place then we'd be in with the others. What about you?"

"I agree, as long as he has the plan to draw his group into the battle we definitely come out on top, I say we do it" She nods her head and motions for me to tell him the good news, but there's one thing I need to know before committing. "We're in, provided you have the plan to force your allies into the blood bath."

"That's the easy part. For the alliance to have any chance it needs to seize the cornucopia after all it's the only way to prove it's a serious threat to pull it off. Whoever wins the cornucopia gets an early boost with the sponsors that while not as important to your alliance would be invaluable to them. So my plan would involve the two of you opening a hole in the defense of the cornucopia I can drive them into, from there we let nature take its course."

I have to admit his plan has merit and while it's a risk there's no reward without some risk and this is the kind that has a major payoff and little to no danger for Joyce or I in the long run. Worse case the self-named Sentinels destroy themselves trying to take the hill and take one or two of our useless allies with them and by that point the three of us will be long gone and chock full of weapons and supplies.

"Ok, we're in, partner." He takes my hand in a firm grasp and then Joyce's in turn sealing our alliance and setting in motion a series of events that no one will ever forget. Win or lose we're going to make history

.

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

I have to say I've truly enjoyed the chance to meet so many new and fascinating people over the last couple of days the only thing that could make it better is if I had some of my more intimate supplies that I was forced to leave behind in Six. The only other option I have would be to find someone to take care of my problem but so far the none of the guys here have been worth my time to chase, though in the case of Shoody I wouldn't stoop to that level if it would save my life, there are some lines even I won't cross.

Making my way through the mass of people I manage to catch sight of a prime target for me to ease some of my pent-up tension, and if he works out I might even use him in the arena, until he's used up that is. I have to see what's he worth before I can begin to plan for that though.

Using what little is available to me in the center I make try to adjust myself to offer the most alluring figure I can as I make my way toward my target who is blissfully unaware of my intent as he works hard at the sickle station. Putting on my most alluring smile and trying to take him as unaware as I can I walk up and brush my fingers along the exposed skin of his shoulder as he jumps in surprise.

"Sorry, did I startle you cute stuff?"

"No...Your hands are cold is all."

Giving him my cutest laugh I turn on the charm and move a few steps closer to him my hands running along the lean though noticeably present muscles on his arm. "Sorry about that sugar it's just been so hard for me to keep warm here, it's just so much cooler than back in Six. I'm Jinx by the way."

"Reno and I know all too well about the weather here. This time of year is so hot and muggy in Nine my system almost can't handle the cool temperatures."

Taking a chance I step in a little closer and catch a noticeable whiff of the musky scent coming off his sweaty and heated body. My closeness brings a noticeable flush to his cheeks but he doesn't try to move away in fact he leans in closer to me running the tip of his finger up my arm that sends a soft shiver through me.

Deciding to go for broke I lean in and plant a soft but sensuous kiss on his lips that he returns with a hunger and passion that drives home the point that I was hoping it would. He's mine now all I have to do is real him in. Pulling back I feign embarrassment and begin to mumble a sad excuse for an apology before he cuts me off with another kiss.

After he pulls away I look up into his eyes, almost as if I'm begging him to protect me. It's through this subtle manipulation that I lead him to the point of no return, the moment when his fate will forever be in my hands and he will be mine to use as I see fit and then to discard as I please.

"Jinx I know this might be a little odd but I feel a pull to you, would you consider being my ally?"

"I'm flattered, but why would you want me for an ally?"

"Why not? I don't have anyone yet and two is always better than one in the arena."

This was all too easy, with a smile on my face I lean in for another quick kiss before lingering with my head against his chest. "I'd love to be your ally, Reno." Now that I have a pawn to use in my game I just have to decide how to deploy him, after all this kind of ploy only works once and I'd hate to waste him, at least before I've had some fun with him.

 **Dela Yavli-16(D5F)**

Today's been as exhausting a day as I can remember in my life and the worst part is I'm still no closer to finding an ally for the games then when I got here. The fact that Leone seems to have fallen into a great alliance with six other people only serves to highlight the fact that despite my more open attitude I don't seem to have the qualities tributes are looking for in an alliance.

As the two of us ride the elevator back to our floor I do my best to keep my emotions in check but my inquisitiveness gets the better of me and I blurt out a question I know I shouldn't have. "How could you pick those other tributes over me?"

"What?"

"Your allies, you know they only picked you up because you're strong."

"Did you ever think that might have been the point all along."

"What do you mean Leone?"

"It's not like I have a lot of pliable skills, but if I strength can help me survive then why the hell wouldn't I use it?!"

His anger takes me by surprise, he hasn't said that much to me since we met in the Justice Center and the first time I get him to open up it's in an argument. Staring at my feet in shame I try to find the words to apologize but the door shoots open and he storms off and leaves me alone in the elevator.

I quickly snap back to reality and manage to make it off the elevator before the door shuts though I only manage it by running headlong into my mentor Electra. Shaking off the surprise of my clumsiness I get to my feet but can't manage to hide the tears forming in my eyes and Electra immediately notices them.

"Dela are you ok?"

"No I'm flailing out there and in a few days I'm going to be dead if I can't manage to find someone to ally with for the Games."

She pulls me into a tight hug that does little to alleviate my fears, if anything it amplifies them ten fold. It's almost like she's trying to comfort a dying friend or a sick animal and not a tribute she's training to win the Hunger Games.

"Dela I understand how you feel. In my Games I didn't have an ally until after the scores were revealed and that was only because I scored so high in my session. You just have to believe in yourself and put yourself in the best position to win on your own and the rest will fall into place."

"How can you be so sure? It's not like I have a lot of skills that can help me win the games."

"Do you remember last years games?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Last year the girl from Nine Athenia was just like you. Timid, unsure, and scared for her life and in the end she came in third. There's no way to know what the future holds, all you can do is put yourself in position to survive and play the hand you're dealt."

Turning back toward the room she leads me to the table and all but orders me to eat something. As I eat my meal in silence I silently contemplate my chances of winning and what Electra just told me, and the only solution I can come to is that I'm in for one hell of a fight and I've already burned a bridge or two that I might have been able to use. I just hope I didn't burn it while I was on it.

 **A/N: Well that takes care of day two and I hope it met the expectations all of you have for the story. Now then lets get right to the questions shall we?**

 **1\. What did you think of the new alliance?**

 **2\. Do you think they have a chance pull off their plan?**

 **3\. Which POV was your Favorite?**

 **4\. Which alliance is your favorite so far?**

 **5\. For the next chapter I'm going to add a POV from a mentor or someone involved with the games which would you prefer?**

 **6\. What would you like to see me work on for future chapters?**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think as your input and feedback is appreciated. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all early next week at the next update :D**


	10. Baiting the Trap(Training Day 3)

**Freya Morgan-16(D3F)**

I have to say it's been a refreshing change of pace being in the Capital, at least here people are clear about what they think of me and that's been a nice change from all the fake people back in Three. Benton for example has made it clear in no uncertain terms that he would rather partner with a decrepit cat then with someone as intellectually limited as me and that's just fine, if he thinks his chances are better alone than with a partner who am I to stand in his way?

The two of us part without a word as soon as we get to the training center, he heads off toward the computer area and I head for the whip training station determined to learn to use one of these damn things if it kills me. As this is my third time at the station the trainer knows me by name so we skip most of the pointless formalities as I grab my normal whip and head out to the training floor.

"We'll start you off on level three today since that's the highest level you've managed to complete." The wrinkled old man pushes a series of buttons and within moments the floor darkens and the first holo target comes lunging at me with a sword. I sidestep and unleash a series of short and snappy strikes that quickly send the target sprawling and the sword flying off into a corner of the area.

I spend the better part of my morning in the trainer and since no one else seems interested in using it that's not a problem. When the bell tolls for lunch I'm drenched in sweat and as sore as I've been in my life, but I managed to get all the way to level six before the sheer number of enemies overcame me so at least I've learned something.

As I make my way over to the dining area I notice the girl from Five shadowing me from a distance, and while I'd normally be upset at it for some reason I find it funny. "You don't need to hang back like that if you have something to say then do it."

She almost looks embarrassed as she makes her way toward me and once we're face to face it becomes apparent that she is truly uncomfortable with this. I motion toward the food line and she follows me in near silence as I grab an assortment of food before heading to a table tucked away in a corner where I hope she'll be more comfortable talking to me.

"So do you want to tell me why you're following me or should I guess?"

"Sorry about that I just didn't know how to approach you is all."

"It's not a big deal, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Right, so I've been watching you train for the last few days and you're simply amazing. The way you handle the whip, your ability to identify plants and animals, your ability to hide it's all just amazing. Given all that I was wondering if you'd be willing to be my ally in the games?"

I do my best to hide the stunned look I know has to be plastered on my face after her question but I know I didn't do a good job because her face almost immediately shifts into a cobbled mess of worry and anxiety. Trying to think on my feet I do my best to formulate a response that will ease her fears without making me sound desperate and again I'm sure it came off worse than I'd hoped.

"It's not like I have any better options to choose from so why not, ok I accept your offer…."

"Dela, my name is Dela and thank you so much for giving me a chance, I promise I won't let you down."

"Well, if you do it won't matter to either of us will it? My name is Freya by the way."

"Nice to meet you Freya. I can tell you and I will make a great team in there, I can feel it."

I offer her a weak smile as I turn my attention back to my food and attempt to eat as much of it as I can in the limited time we have left. She doesn't stop smiling the entire time as if my agreement made her entire day amazing or something, and while her enthusiasm is refreshing it could also be her downfall. In the end, she's going to have to break her own happy delusion if she wants to win and if she can't then her stay in the arena and our alliance will be a short one indeed.

* * *

 **Ruby Wolfe-17(D12F)**

For the first time all week I managed to enjoy our mid-day meal though that could have been because today's was the first that I could actually identify without asking someone. Still it's a nice change to have enough food to fill me up every time I sit down to eat, now if I could just get the people around me to be as caring and fun as my friends back home and I'd be set, though based on the rather heated way Aaron and Terr are talking I can kiss that dream goodbye.

I manage to make my way over in time to hear some of the argument which seems to be centered around conflicting ideas about how we should start the games. Terr seems to favor a bold strategy where we attack and claim the cornucopia from the outset. Aaron, on the other hand, seems to want to wait and take it slow, let the careers fall apart then pick them off.

"All I'm saying is we have to act boldly if we're going to be taken seriously."

"What happens if it doesn't work, how to we recover if we waste our strength and have nothing to show for it?"

"Nothing ventured nothing gained Aaron. If we play it safe we lose, that's all there is to it."

I can tell Aaron is uncomfortable with the thought of attacking so early in the games, but most of the others seem to agree with Terr. I can tell Aaron's fighting against his better judgment but he has to see what's going on, if he doesn't back the plan our alliance may die here and all his work will have been for naught.

"Fine, but if we're going to do it we need to make sure we're ready. With that in mind everyone should work on combat for the rest of the day, make sure you're as comfortable as you can be with what you're doing before we call it a day, we won't get another chance at this.

As our little huddle breaks up I decide to head to the archery station as it's the only one currently unoccupied that I have any sort of handle on. Making my way over I decide to forgo the rigors of a combat sim and instead focus on my technique and breathing with a little target practice.

Drawing the string back, I loose my first shot and to my extreme disappointment it thumps snuggly into the outermost ring of the target. Making a few adjustments to my hold I fire my second shot, and while it's better than the first it's still only a 7. Making one final correction I fire again and it thumps resoundingly into the center, smiling to myself I repeat the motion and before long my quiver is empty and the target is peppered with shots in the 9 and 10 ring.

Making my way down to the target I retrieve my shots and fit them snugly back into the quiver before heading back and repeating the drill. This goes on for close to an hour before I decide I've had enough of the targets standing still and decide it's time to cue up a training program in the holo room. Setting the program to an intermediate level I stride in and set myself in the starting ring and wait for my target to show itself.

The first few are easy as they're distance shots at charging enemies but when the close targets appear I begin to have a little trouble and on more than one occasion I have to duck and drive the arrow manually into the sternum of my enemy. By the time I'm finished I'm drenched in sweat and have more than a couple bruises from my less than graceful dodging in the simulator but none of them managed to land a blow, a fatal one at least. Smiling to myself I return the bow to the trainer and head off to see what my allies are doing, at this point I'm as confident in my skills as I'm like to get so the least I can do is help the others. After all, we're all in this together right?

* * *

 **Jute Skyland-13(D11M)**

The last few das have been the hardest of my life so far and wHen I look back on what I've faced that's saying something. From the problems with my brother to working so hard from a young age I never thought I'd face anything more challenging yet here I am, the one good thing I've learned is just how strong and determined I can be when I set my mind to it, which helped me make the hardest and most important decision of my young life, to go it alone in the games.

It wasn't a popular decision with my mentors or with Corise but in the end it was the only decision I could make, anyone who was willing to be my ally would have just slowed me down and that's something I just can't afford. Besides if I'm on my own then no one else can be blamed for my failures or credited with my success, whatever happens to me in the games will be entirely on me and that's just the way I want it.

I've spent most of my time today working on edible plants, I'm all set in combat, but some of my survival skills could use some work so I took my mentors advice and worked on them with my last day of training. The only problem is I can't seem to get this identifying game down, I mean what's the point of being able to match a picture of a plant to its name in the arena anyway?

I finally give up after failing for the fifth time and decide to try building a fire instead, at least that has a practical application in the games, and it would be a good idea to have a way to survive if the arena is cold this year. Making my way to the station I notice an array of tools available to use but I decide to forego the flint and matches for a simple set of sticks.

I gather some dry twigs and some paper and set it up like the diagram shows before placing the stick in the center and rubbing them together like it shows. It takes a bit of work and more than a few curse words before I finally get a spark, and from there my pile is smoking as the first tickles of flame shot out and consume the paper before moving on to the twigs.

I sit and marvel at my accomplishment while I watch the flames consume the twigs with a crackle and a snap, but before long my fuel is exhausted and the flames begin to die and against my better judgement I decided to let it, after all there's not much more I can learn about this anyway so there's no reason for me to feed the flames.

As I'm cleaning up my mess a bell tolls out through the center to signal the end of the day's training. Finishing up my work I begin to integrate into the mass of tributes heading toward the elevator and off toward a very uncertain couple of days. Tomorrow I'll be back to show my skills to the game makers and then it's off to the interview and before I know it I'll be standing in the arena, that's the hardest part for me to fathom and it's terrifying now that it's so close.

As I squeeze into the elevator with a crowd of other tributes I can't help but wonder what our futures hold, will I be killing some of these kids in a few days? Is the person fated to end my life on the elevator with me? What does fate have in store for me and the others, and how soon will we be forced to confront our ultimate destiny? With theses and other questions racing through my mind I can't help but wonder just what kind of chances I have of making it out of the games alive, and if it would even be worth it in the end?

* * *

 **Kelvin Williams-18(D7M)**

Well, the wait is almost over and I couldn't be more anxious for it to end. After nearly a week of being paraded around and inspected like a piece of meat or a prize animal I just want it to be over, though that doesn't mean I'm excited about the games by any stretch, just that I'll be glad when the dog and pony show is over. Honestly the only thing that's kept me sane through all of this has been Angelia but the pressure is starting to wear on her and I don't know how to help and it's tearing me up inside.

We've been sitting around the table for the better part of an hour and no one has said a word though with our mentors that hardly comes as a surprise as they've been fairly quiet since we got to the Capital but Angelia has always had something to say and the fact that she's so quiet has me worried. I finally decide to see what's bothering her, but I know she won't open up in front of everyone so I motion for her to follow me and after a moment of hesitation she does.

We make our way into her room and as I close the door behind me I hear the faintest of whimpers escape from her and before I know what's happening she breaks down entirely. As she burst into tears I immediately wrap her in a hug and hold her close, praying that my strength and comfort will be enough to help her get through whatever it is that's set her off like this. For what seems like an eternity I just hold her offering my support in the only way I can and that's just being there for her, and after a while her tears begin to subside but the shaking that has wracked her body remains.

"Angelia what brought this on?"

"I was just thinking about everything and it got to be too much I guess."

"You're lying Angelia I can tell. You have to open up if I'm going to help you get through this."

"That's the problem Kelvin you can't help me, not really."

"Why?"

"Because you're part of the problem."

"What? How can I be part of the problem?"

"It's complicated, but in the end it doesn't really matter because in a few days I'll be dead anyway."

It hurts me to hear her talk like that, how can she think her chances are that bad? Granted she's not on the level of some of the tributes but she's better then she's making herself out to be, and I wouldn't let her die anyway, not as long as I can do something about it anyway.

"Angelia I won't let anything happen to you, you know that don't you?"

"You say that now but how could you choose me if your own life was at stake? It's easy to say things like that when there's no danger but when push comes to shove you'll pick yourself."

"No...I'd pick you."

"No, you wouldn't, hell if it was me or you I'd pick me so how can you expect me to believe you'd pick me over you?"

"Because I love you, Angelia!" What did I just say?! My god how could I say that, and now of all times. Well, that wasn't how I imagined telling her but at least it's out in the open, at least I don't have to hide it anymore.

Deciding to leave before this gets any worse I quickly leave her room and lock myself in mine. I make my way over to the shower and press a series of buttons before hopping in, clothes and all. I manage to curl myself up before the first string of tears fall from my eyes as I finally let my grief and fear overtake me.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

This is always the most interesting part of the games from a viewer perspective and it was by far my favorite time when I was a game maker, now though it's become a chore. Having to oversee all the minute details have made my job a less than joyous occasion as of late, though after what happened last year it's probably for the best that I take such an active hand in the games.

I take a seat at my desk and begin to thumb through a few files on my desk while I wait for Celine to arrive with her daily update. Most of the reports are uninteresting and a few even border on pointless but thankfully Celine arrives before I have to get too deep into any of them.

"Good evening, Madam President."

"Good evening, Celine. I trust you have the updates I requested?"

"Yes mam, and I think you'll be very pleased with them."

She hands me a folder with a composite design of the clothes the tributes will be wearing in the arena and I have to say it's a vast improvement over the train wreck from last year. This year's outfit seems to consist of black cargo pants with a flexible black leather belt, black cotton undershirts, leather boots with black skin-tight socks, and a sleeveless leather vest in with a pre-assigned district color.

"These are good Celine but do you have the color list for me?"

"Yes, it's on the second page. If you'd like any of the colors changed just let me know and I'll get it corrected before the Games start."

I flip to the next page to find the list just as expected, and as always she seems to have assigned the perfect color for each outfit. "These should be fine as they are."

"Thank you, mam. I also took the liberty of preparing an update on the arena, and again I hope it meets with your approval."

She hands me a second folder that shows the layout of the Amusement Park she's so eloquently prepared for our tributes to play in. Everything seems to be in place, from the fountains that'll provide the majority of the water during the event to the massive central Ferris Wheel that will dominate the landscape and provide the most prominent reference point for the tributes throughout the games.

"Have you set the weather patterns yet?"

"Yes and the temperature will fluctuate between the low 30's to the upper 50's. We've also programmed a few intriguing weather events for the tributes to deal with."

"Excellent Celine, truly some of your best work. Though I do have one more question."

"You're wondering about the weapons for the games I assume?"

"Very perceptive Celine. I assume you've done as I asked?"

"Of course, the tributes have been limited exclusively to hand to hand weaponry. I've personally assured the removal of every projectile based weapon, the bows, darts, throwing knives and axes have all been removed. If the tributes want to kill each other they'll have to get up close and personal to do it."

"Excellent. Thank you very much for your time Celine, I trust you can show yourself out." As she leaves the room I can't help but smile, things are working out better than I'd dared hope. With the batch of tributes we have, the arena, and the weapon restrictions this is shaping up to be every bit as bloody as I'd hoped. Now all I have to do is count on the tributes to deliver a Games no one will ever forget.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of day three and I hope it met the expectations all of you have for the story. Now then lets get right to the questions shall we?**

 **1\. What did you think of the arena?**

 **do you think of the outfits?**

 **3\. Which tribute do you think has the best chance of winning the games?**

 **4\. Which POV was your favorite this chapter?**

 **Now on to unfortunate news. I'm only going to be able to update once a week for the next few weeks as i've had some family things come up that are going to restrict my free time to write. While I'll only be able to update once a week I promise to get that up and will continue the story at that pace until I'm able to return to my twice a week update. I hope you all understand.**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think as your input and feedback is appreciated. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all next week for the Individual Sessions :D**


	11. Make your Mark(Individual Sessions)

**Anjelica Tinny-18(D2F)**

This is the moment I've been working toward my entire life, my chance to show everyone what I'm capable of when I'm focused and determined. My mentor and I spent most of the morning going over what to show the game makers in my session, and after careful consideration we decided to go with my combat skills. The fact that most of my survival skills are unimpressive and as a career tribute are all but useless may have factored into our decision.

We've been waiting for close to a half an hour so far, but the pace seems to be solid. Hematite was called in with Precious and Emorte following in fairly quick succession, but it seems to have slowed down a bit since then though that could just be my nerves getting the best of me as I wait for my turn.

"Anjelica Tinny, please report for individual evaluation."

The call is barely out before I'm racing toward the center, my anticipation a barely contained storm. I stop short of the door and manage to collect myself before pushing open the doors and strolling in with all the confidence I can muster.

The center which had been a cluttered mess just yesterday is neat and orderly with a clearing in the center for the tributes to show their skills prominent in the center of the room. The game makers are seated on an elevated platform near there, most of them with a look of contempt or barely contained boredom prominently displayed on their overly made up faces.

I make my way to the center of the room and wait for the head game maker to acknowledge my presence, when she sends a curt nod my way I move over to the weapon station and collect a few throwing knives before setting up a fairly complex set of targets for me to work with.

I move to the starting area and get myself situated before activating the program and preparing myself for the coming fun. The first target lights up and comes zipping my way at a moderate speed, it takes me a second to line up my throw, but it finds its mark all the same. I watch as the knife buries itself firmly in the center of the target's head causing it to collapse in a heap a few feet in front of me.

I repeat the drill a few more times striking the target in the kill zone with each throw. After I finish with them I take a glance at the clock on the wall and notice that I still have enough time to run through a sword drill if I want to.

Grabbing one, I quickly set up the program and move toward the holo area to begin the drill. As soon as the program starts I'm rushed by three targets each one wielding a different weapon whose reach far exceeds my own. I gracefully sidestep the first before dragging my sword across its sternum and quickly drop into a thrust toward the seconds neck. As the first two targets disintegrate into nothingness I roll to avoid the third before delivering a series of slashes that leave it head and arms in a heap next to me.

I finish the drill with just under a minute to spare and have a chance to catch my breath for the first time since I walked into the room. Returning the sword I make my way back to the central area and wait for the game makers to give me my next instruction which comes in the form of another curt nod from the head game maker who despite her stern demeanor is clearly impressed with my display.

Smiling to myself I take a bow and quickly make my way to the elevator on the far side of the room that will take me back to my districts suite. As the doors snap closed and the lift whisks me away I can't help but feel like I've set the bar by which every other tribute will be judged, and knowing me that may not be far from the truth. I can't wait to see my score, who knows I might have just scored the first female to score a 12 in District 2 history, and honestly how could I or anyone for that matter possibly start the games any better than that?

* * *

 **Angelia Quixon-17(D7F)**

Today has been the most awkward and uncomfortable day of my life and it shows no signs of getting better. Kelvin hasn't said two words to me all day and he's the only person I've really made an effort to get to know in the Capital, and with what he said last night and I really wish he'd talk to me, there's so much for us to discuss but he seems intent on avoiding it. It almost makes me wonder if he what he said was serious or just something that slipped in the heat of the moment?

As the minutes tick away and more tributes are called in for their sessions the tension between the two of us continues to rise, and by the time the second Six tribute heads in it's reached a point where I can't sit by and let it continue. "Kelvin we need to talk about last night."

"I don't think this is the best place for this Angelia."

"Well I tried to talk to you at breakfast but you wouldn't even look at me so this is where it's going to have to happen. We need to figure this out before it's too late and I won't take no for an answer."

I can tell he's uncomfortable with having this discussion in public, but it's his own fault, if he's talked to me this morning we could have avoided this but he didn't, and now we have to have it in front of 10 other people in the training center. Finally he relents and motions for me to follow him to the corner of the room where the career tributes had been gathered before they'd been called in for their sessions. Once we're safely tucked away he turns toward me and stands stoically, as if waiting for me to shatter his heart asunder, and for a moment I'm tempted to do it.

Why would he tell me this now, what good does it do either of us to know that with at least one of us slated to die in the next few days? How could he be so selfish, so unfair, why couldn't he let me die not knowing he loved me?! I stand and stare into his eyes and for the first time I know what it's like to see love looking back at me. For the first time in my life someone is looking at me as more than just another mouth, more than just another burden to bare and I don't know how to react.

Feeling a blush creep over my face I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss him. It's clumsy and awkward and I'm sure every other tribute in the room is laughing at us but I don't care, for the first time in my life I know what it feels like to be wanted, and I want him to know how I feel about him.

"Angelia..What was that about?"

"I...I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to do, did you not like it?"

"No I did, it just...took me by surprise is all. Feel free to do it again if you like."

The grin on his face is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen and I can't help but lean in and give him another kiss. This time I put all the warmth and thanks, I can muster into it and I feel myself melt into his embrace as it deepens and before long I'm lost in his warmth, feeling the stirrings of love for the first time since my father died. It's a strange feeling, to say the least, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

I don't know how long our kiss lasts, but it feels like it ends all too soon as a shrill voice comes blaring over the intercom. "Kelvin Williams, please report for individual evaluation."

"Well, it looks like I have some place to be." He leans in and steals a final kiss before departing, leaving me a confused and slightly giddy mess. One thing's for sure, I now have one hell of a reason to fight in the games. Every day I survive is another day I get to spend with Kelvin, and it's one more day I get to feel loved before my number comes up. At least I won't die unloved, and that's a comfort I never expected to have.

* * *

 **Laci Zweigle-14(D8F)**

For the first time since I arrived in the Capital I'm genuinely nervous about what's about to happen, though I'm doing my best to stay positive there's only so far that can go, and by the time my individual session comes around it's all but gone. For the first time in a while I'm genuinely afraid of what's going to happen to me once the doors close and I'm sealed away, my very existence hanging in the balance as I try to impress a group of people who;s seen everything there is to see at this point, how can I possibly be ready for this?!

As I make my way toward the assembled stations I can't quite decide what to show them, is this the time to show them my survival instincts or should I try to wow them with combat? I really wish I'd asked Stella or Violet for advice this morning but as usual I was lost in my own world until it was too late. Well, no use dwelling, it's not like I can change what happened after all and worrying about it will only make me do worse and that's something I can't afford.

I decide to show off a few of the knife skills I've picked up training with Ruby yesterday, though I'm not to sure that'll impress them all that much it's better than outright boring them with plants or camouflage. I carefully grab a small dagger from the rack and make my way over to the dummies trying to figure out what exactly to do when I'm struck with a thought that surprises even me. I set up a few dummies and turn on their movement sensors before retreating to a safe distance and moving out of their sight.

I take the next few seconds to carefully creep up on my targets doing my best to not attract their attention as I go. When I'm close enough to strike my first target I quickly shimmy up its back and drive my knife into the jugular while I force my hand over the area normally occupied by the mouth. A few seconds later the sensor lights flash out and I carefully lay the dummy on the ground before retreating back into the shadows.

I carefully repeat the attack a few more times before the ground around me is littered with dummies, and to my mild surprise I wasn't seen once doing it. With a smile of triumph, I glance at the wall clock to discover I still have 3 minutes and some change left to play with, now if I only knew what else to do. With few real options and little time to spare I decide to identify a few poisonous plants on the matching screen, taking care to show the game makers I know a few interesting mixes each of them could be useful for as well.

By the time the buzzer sounds I'm relieved to say that I've identified and created a decent amount of potentially deadly toys to play with. As I move back to the center of the room I manage to catch the faintest flicker of a smile from the head game maker before being dismissed and curtly escorted toward the elevator on the far side of the room.

As the lift whisks me toward my floor I can't help but smile at today's outcome, even with all the negativity and uncertainty around me I managed to do a fairly decent job of showing off for the game makers, now I just need my luck to hold out and to get a good score. If I can pull that off there's nothing left I can't overcome, as long as I keep a positive outlook that is.

* * *

 **Corise Crawford-14(D11F)**

Well, today went about as bad as it could have gone without me dying in the process, though with my recent run of luck that shouldn't be all that far off either. Not only did I manage to miss every shot I took with my slingshot but I fell off the obstacle course twice, and the first time was on the lowest obstacle, all in all, today was an absolutely terrible day.

By the time I get up to my floor Jute is already half way through what I imagine is his third or fourth retelling of his session, which to hear him talk went about as perfect as it could have possibly gone. All this manages to do is heighten my insecurities about my performance and it's not long before I can't stand the sound of his voice. Making an excuse that I'm sure no one pays attention to anyway I quickly dart up to my room and lock the door behind me.

For the longest time I sit on my bed in silence, trying to figure out a way I could have done better or at least to find a positive sign from my performance. After an hour or so with nothing to show for my effort I give up and head toward the shower, at least I can enjoy a final warm shower or two before I die.

However, it's not meant to be as I hear a light but insistent rapping on my door before I can even manage to get my clothes off. With a defeated sigh I finish undressing and throw a robe around me and head to answer the door, and to my surprise it's not our escort Honorius who greets me but my mentor Chachan on the other side.

"Sorry to disturb you Corise but the result show is due to come on in a few minutes."

"So?"

"Unfortunately it's mandatory viewing for all tributes and mentors, so your shower will have to wait."

"Could this day get any worse?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's not worth getting into now anyway. So how long will it take for Lanteia and Celine to get around to destroying my already abysmal chances of victory?"

"What makes you think your chances are so bad Corise? I can't imagine what could have caused your outlook to get so bleak so fast."

"Let us just say I managed to screw up everything in my session short of missing it entirely though that may have been preferable to the performance I gave."

Sensing my frustration Chachan pulls me into a hug and offers what little reassurance she can and while it's pointless for her to try I appreciate the effort all the same. By the time she releases me I can hear the faint music of the show in the background and my spirit manages to drop further than it already had. Forcing myself to walk with a confidence I know I'll never feel about my chances I make my way down to the sitting room and wait for the inevitable embarrassment to come. All I can hope is I don't have the lowest score, if I can manage to beat one person then at least I won't be a total failure, not yet anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, the individual sessions chapter is complete, I hope it met the expectations all of you have for the story. Now then lets get right to the questions shall we?**

 **1\. What did you think did the best(Out of the POV's)?**

 **do you think did the worst(Out of the POV's)?**

 **3\. Who do you think ended up with the highest score/lowest score(Out of all the tributes)?**

 **4\. Which POV was your favorite this chapter?**

 **Also do to the way I did the scoring chapter I should have it up around Friday or so, and while this will be my last double update week for a while I hope to make it a good one :)**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think as your input and feedback is appreciated. Thanks again for reading and I'll see you all in a few days for the results :D**


	12. Setting the Board(Training Scores)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

I absolutely hate my staff, I mean how hard could it possibly be to score the tributes? The fact that it's been almost 3 hours since Ruby finished her session and we still don't have a list is ridiculous in of itself, but they can't even agree on a scoring curve!

Scippio and Helen have been the most vocal so far and that's been one of the biggest problems, he wants to scale the scores toward the actual arena while she's adamant about scoring based solely on the skills they displayed regardless of their application to the arena. Normally I'd encourage this kind of free thinking discussion among my subordinates but the time for it has long passed, if they can't seem to come to an agreement than I'll have to do it for them.

"ENOUGH!" I can't tell if it's the anger in my voice or the fact that I brought my fist crashing down in such a violent manner that caught their attention. Regardless of which one did the trick I now have the attention of the entire room and it's time I put my foot down and get this resolved before Tyranna has my head for the delay.

"While I normally enjoy the back and forth this isn't the time or place for it. I have 20 minutes before I have to have these scores ready for that annoying twit that took over for Caesar and I refuse to be unprepared. Now I want you both to make your argument to me and I'll decide on the curve. Helen you first."

I can see that Scippio is upset that I gave Helen's argument priority over his but if he'd stop and think he might realize I'm giving him the better position, after all going second gives him the chance to have the last word. Still he nods his head and motions for her to begin, and with a smirk that shows a level of confidence she shouldn't have she begins her pitch to me.

"Thank you, ma'am. I think the easiest and fairest way to score would be to base it solely on the performance the tributes put forward over the last 4 days. Doing so will keep the president that the scores should be based on the potential each tribute has shown rather than on how those skills transfer to a given arena. In the past, the scores have been based this way and it prevented them from being skewed toward specific skills, and in the long run it's the only fair way to score them."

I listen to her argument with all the attention and interest I can muster, but I can tell by the look in her eyes she sees just how flat her argument fell as she returns to her seat. With a slight nod, I turn toward Scippio and he moves to the head of the table to present his side of the argument.

"Thank you, Helen, for your insightful argument, and thank you, ma'am, for giving me this chance to present my argument. Helen makes a fantastic couple of points but in the end the problem is she causes the very problem she said her way will prevent, the skewing of the scores. If we score the tributes based solely on their skills without taking the arena into consideration we risk giving out scores based on skills that have no application to the games to come. For instance this year if we score a tribute with amazing camouflage and plant-based skills like we have in previous years they'd be in the 5 to 8 range. However with the arena all but devoid of vegetation and applicable material to create an effective camouflage those skills are useless, and scoring them high on them would only create a false sense of their odds of victory. In the end, we owe it to the people of the Capital to provide them with the best information on each tributes chance of victory and the only way to get that is to score to the arena."

"You both make compelling arguments, but in the end I have to side with Scippio. The purpose of the scores is to paint a clear picture of the individual tributes chances of surviving the games on their own, if it wasn't then we'd be giving 12's out like candy to the careers every year. Due to the unique setup of the arena I'm ordering you to compile the scores tailored to the skills necessary to survive it."

With that decided the scoring itself takes relatively little time to complete and I'm headed off to the interview with Lanteia with plenty of time to spare. I only hope Tyranna isn't too upset that she didn't get to review the scores before the announcement though if she is I doubt I'll survive long enough for it to be a problem, for me anyway.

* * *

 **Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

This is the biggest moment of my life and I can't decide if I want to scream or vomit, though at the rate I'm going it will probably end up being both. When President Vale approached me about taking over when Caesar retired I never dreamed it would actually happen, I mean there had to be hundreds of more qualified people for her to choose from, but it did and now I'm moments away from announcing the training scores for my first Hunger Games. If this isn't a dream come true it's as close as I'm like to get.

"Ms. Cintas we're live in 30 seconds."

"Thank you Tykus, has Ms. Minos arrived?"

"Just a few moments ago. She's in prep now."

"Excellent, see that she's ready for show time."

"Of course. We're live in 3...2….1."

"Welcome Panem to a very special Hunger Games Tonight, I'm your host Lanteia Cintas." So far so good, I haven't misspoke or stuttered yet. I just might be able to pull this off, provided Celine is ready that is.

"Tonight we have the unveiling of the tributes individual session scores. As all of you know this is a momentous occasion in any Games as it sets the stage for the spectacle to come. Each year has brought us new and exciting developments and this year promises to be no different. From Finnick Odair and his perfect 12, to Katniss Everdeen and her record 11 for District 12, to our lowest scoring and youngest victor Wren Roxen of District 10 who won at 13 with a score of 2. Who among this year's batch of tributes is primed to join the pantheon of victors? Here to help us find out is the Head Game Maker for the 101st Hunger Games, ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for Celine Minos!"

True to her reputation as cool and collected Celine strides out managing to look both radiant and confident despite the amazing pressure she was under to deliver in this year games. If I had half of her composure I'd be running for President not running the Games under Tyrannas heal, then again with her reputation I'd probably find myself dead long before I even sniffed power.

By the time she takes her seat I've managed to compose myself enough that I can safely start the show, at least I hope I have. "Celine thank you so much for joining us tonight."

"Thank you for having me Lanteia, and I have to say I love what you've done with the set. It seems much flashier than Caesar kept it."

"You're too kind Celine, but I'm sure these people would rather hear about the tributes than my dinky little set."

"I suspect you're right, but I can't pass up the chance to admire and compliment your good taste."

"Well it's appreciated, so why don't we get down to business? Tell us about the amazing tributes from 1, how do they stack up to our last winner Verity?"

"Well as expected they sent us their best yet again and both Precious and Hematite are primed to follow her footsteps to victory. Precious impressed with a solid 9 while Hematite managed to pull a tie for the high score with an 11."

"As expected District 1 scored well, what about their counterparts in District 2?"

"Anjelica and Emorte impressed as well with a 10 and a 9 respectively."

"The career pack seems to be shaping up quite well this year."

"That it does, but they'll have their share of challenges to overcome if any of them hope to win and that starts with Benton and Freya from District 3. Benton pulled down a solid 7 while Freya earned herself a respectable 6. When you combine their smarts with a talent for survival both of them figure to be hard to take down."

"Aww our first wrinkle but I'm sure it's far from the last."

"You'd be right Lenteia, but before we can get to those we have to finish up the careers."

"Silly me, so how did the pair from 4 fair?"

"Well, this was our first mixed bag as far as results go. While Joyce tied Hematite with an 11 Mikelis only managed an 8 which is a setback for him to be sure."

"Did his age play a factor in his score?"

"A small part but the scores are mostly focused on the chances of a tribute walking out of the arena as a victor, and on that scale Mikelis is lacking something his allies all seem to have."

"Well this certainly makes things more interesting but I digress, how about the 5 tributes?"

"Dela and Leone and this is where we start to see a fall off in the scores. While Leone did ok with a 6 Dela was a major disappointment and only managed to score a 3."

"I sense a story there Celine."

"You do, but I'm not a liberty to discuss it, not now at least."

"Of course, so let's move on to District 6 instead."

"Lets, and this year that would be Jinx and Shoody and again we have what seems like a pair of tributes completely out of their element. Jinx managed a paltry 3 and Shoody didn't do much better, but he did manage a 4."

"A disappointment for 6 to be sure. I assume the pair from 7 did better, though, so how about them?"

"Our hopeless romantics did, in fact, do better than the previous few groups did. Kelvin pulled down an 8 while Angelia scored a 5. Not the best but their district average is certainly higher than most of the outer districts."

Fascinating, but tell us all about the intriguing pair from 8. I assume they struggled like they normally do."

"Surprisingly no, Laci pulled down a 6 while her partner Terr impressed everyone with a 9."

"Well that's quite the surprise, it's been awhile since District 8 fielded a truly competitive pair like these. So did 9 pull out another surprise for us?"

"Sadly no, though it wasn't for a lack of trying. Yuri got a 6 while Reno received a 5, not the most spectacular scores, but serviceable none the less."

"Not bad but after last year it's certainly a step backward. Now then on to 10, tell us how the intrepid pair did in their sessions."

"Well, Aaron continued a trend of outer district males scoring high with a respectable 8 though his partner Acacia only managed a 3 though that has a lot to do with her inability to use a weapon."

"So the smart money should stay away from little Acacia. I'm sure the betters out there appreciate the tip, but takes us deeper, tell us about District 11 now."

"Another less than stellar performance to say the least. Jute pulled in a 6 while Corise pulled in the lowest score of the year with a massively disappointing 2."

"Yet another blow to the hopes of this long suffering District to break its victor drought. Now then all we have left is 12, and I assume you saved the best for last."

"Not quite though Ruby did set the bar for the non career females with a 7 her partner Day only managed a 3, though anyone who's seen him won't be all that surprised by his laughable score."

"Well it looks like 12's hope to add a Victor rest solely on Ruby. Hopefully she can carry the weight."

"She seems capable but there's quite a climb ahead of her if she hopes to walk out a Victor."

"That she does Celine, but unfortunately we've run out of tributes and out of time. Thank you again for sharing this with us."

"My pleasure Lanteia, and I look forward to watching your coverage of the games this year."

"As I look forward to your Games Celine, as I look forward to your Games."

 **A/N: Well there you have it we've scored the tributes, what did you think of the scores?**

 **1\. Whose score was the most surprising?**

 **2\. Whose score was the least?**

 **3\. How were the scores overall?**

 **4\. How was the format?(I don't plan to have many tribute free chapters but I'm just seeing how it was in general)**

 **Also if I can figure out how to set up a poll I plan to do one to see which district you'd like to have a mentor POV after the interviews. So if you can help please PM me and let me know so I can get it up. Other than that thank you all for reading and please review :) and I hope to see you all next week for the Interviews. :D**

D1F- Precious "Pixie" Glitter Almas-17

* * *

D1M- Hematite Lucas-17

* * *

D2F- Anjelica Tinny-18

* * *

D2M- Emorte Maydon-18

* * *

D3F- Freya Morgan-16

* * *

D3M- Benton Circuit-16

* * *

D4F- Joyce Davidson-18

* * *

D4M- Mikelis Lyon-15

* * *

D5F- Dela Yavli-16

* * *

D5M- Leone Dander-16

* * *

D6F- Jinx Freight-17

* * *

D6M- Shoddy Kerseymere-17

* * *

D7F- Angelia Quixon-17

* * *

D7M- Kelvin Williams-18

* * *

D8F- Laci Zweigle-14

* * *

D8M- Terr Thesik-18

* * *

D9F- Yuri Monroe-18

* * *

D9M- Reno Shaber-17

* * *

D10F- Acacia Fawn-13

* * *

D10M- Aaron Iris-17

* * *

D11F- Corise Crawford-14

* * *

D11M- Jute Skyland-13

* * *

D12F- Ruby Wolfe-17

* * *

D12M- Day Amanak-13

* * *

9

* * *

11

* * *

10

* * *

9

* * *

6

* * *

7

* * *

11

* * *

8

* * *

3

* * *

6

* * *

3

* * *

4

* * *

5

* * *

8

* * *

6

* * *

9

* * *

6

* * *

5

* * *

3

* * *

8

* * *

2

* * *

6

* * *

7

* * *

3


	13. Finishing Touches(Interviews)

**Benton Circuit-16(D3M)**

This is nearly unbearable, I mean really how can these people be buying this crap? I don't get why they make us listen to all the other interviews either, I mean what could I possibly learn about these imbeciles I don't already know? Freya has been the worst so far and her sob story is pathetic at its best, but for some reason the crowd is eating it up and begging for more. I swear the Capital is chock full of morons and if they're this easy to use I'll have them begging to help me win by the time I'm through with them.

"Thank you very much Freya and good luck tomorrow. Now ladies and gentlemen let's have a warm round of applause for our next guest, District Three's Benton Circuit!"

I stride out on stage and offer a slight smile and a wave to the crowd as I make my way toward a smiling Lanteia in the center. She greets me with a brisk hug and a quick kiss before offering me the seat opposite her, but she wastes little time as I miss part of the first question trying to get myself situated in the chair.

"Sorry Lanteia I missed the first part, would you mind repeating that?"

"Of course Benton and I apologize for that, sometimes I get a little anxious and forget to let my guest adjust before I start."

"It's quite alright Lanteia."

"Well thank you, Benton. So tell us a little about yourself Benton, you're a bit of a mystery, even your district partner knows almost nothing about you."

"Well, there's a good reason for that Lanteia." I trail off and wait, if I judged her right Lanteia will play right into this and I can spend most of my time impressing the audience with my brain without having to remotely broach the subject of home.

"Well, Benton don't keep us in suspense."

Got her! It's almost laughable how easy these she was to manipulate though when you're as smart as I am it's easy, now all I have to do is lead her a little farther down the hole and she's mine. "Well for starters I doubt Freya would really understand anything I told her anyway."

The frown on her face seems a little misplaced, but there's a chance she doesn't understand what I mean. It wouldn't be the first time someone needed a little leading to get to the destination I want them at. "Don't get me wrong Freya is a nice girl but she doesn't have the capacity to keep up with me in most things. In the end, I'm just on a different level than her intellectually and it would be a waste of time trying to explain my back story to her."

"So you're a mystery because the others are too dense to comprehend what you're saying?"

"I don't know if I'd put it that bluntly but in short yes. In the end, I'm too far ahead intellectually for them, and if that's the case why waste my time with them?"

The murmur rising up from the crowd doesn't sound good and I can tell by the scowl on Lanteia's face I'm losing my hold, but how can I turn it around? It's not like I can backtrack on what I've said without looking like a fool and I don't think surging forward will do me much good either. Given the situation that's really my only option, though, I just hope it doesn't backfire any worse than it already has.

"In the end Lanteia it comes down to the fact that I don't really connect with the other tributes, we just don't really share anything that would make it worth my time to get to know them. In the end, that's for the best anyway as they're going to be dead soon anyway."

I can see the wheels turn in her eyes as she tries to find a way to save my interview, but she doesn't get the chance as the buzzer rings out to signal the end of my time. It takes her a second to collect herself and another few before she rises and offers me her hand in a stark departure from her earlier friendly greeting.

"Thank you, Benton, that was certainly...enlightening. I'd wish you luck tomorrow, but it doesn't sound like you'll need it. Ladies and gentlemen District Three's Benton Circuit." The crowd manages to give me a half ass ovation as I make my way off stage, but I hardly hear it. The only thing I can think about is Lanteia said, and just how foreboding it sounded.

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

Well, the reaction to Joyce's interview has been a drastic swing from Benton's though I imagine not calling everyone stupid was a good start. In a way I envy the luck Joyce has, I wish I'd gotten to go in her place and Benton all but set her up to look amazing. Instead, I have to follow her and this amazing performance though as long as I don't put my foot in my mouth I should be ok.

"Ladies and gentlemen Joyce Davidson!" The pop she gets from the crowd is by far the loudest of the night and seems to reinforce her pre-game status as the favorite, well technically co-favorite, but that's really an academic point and not one most people seem to care about.

"Now let's have a warm round of applause for our next guest, the handsome and adventurous Mikelis Lyon!"

As I make my way onstage I decide to take full advantage of my charisma and showboat a little, after all who doesn't like a handsome and confident tribute? I make my way over to Lanteia and receive what seems to be her standard greeting for the males of a light hug and a kiss before I make myself comfortable and settle in for the questions.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us tonight Mikelis."

"The pleasure is mine Lanteia."

"Well I have to say you're one of the tributes I've most looked forward to talking with tonight, I just have so many questions for you but I guess I'll start with the obvious one. During the reaping, there was a moment where another boy looked ready to tear you apart, what was that all about?"

"It was nothing really, just someone who wanted the chance to represent Four in the Games."

"It seemed more personal than that though I might be reading to much into it."

"Well Lanteia this was Marlins last chance, I guess he took it a little hard."

"I imagine he did, but that begs the question of why you stepped up so soon. I mean you could have waited a year or two and still made it to the games, why volunteer now?"

"I got the same question from my mentor on the train and my answer's the same as it was then, I'm ready now."

"You're ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. I may only be 15 but I know I'm ready to win so why wait, why take the chance of getting hurt or beat out for the chance like Marlin did? In the end, the risk of waiting is too great and the reward for winning far too sweet to pass up, even if it means taking the chance a year or two earlier than I had to."

"You certainly don't lack for confidence Mikelis I'll give you that."

"Oh, this just a show for you Lanteia."

"For me?"

"Of course for you. I can't possibly let myself look bad in front of such a stunningly beautiful and amazingly cultured women like you. I may be young, but even I know true beauty when I see it." I offer a slight wink to drive home my point and the audience just eats it up, and for her part Lanteia manages to blush like one of the girls back home turning her azure tinted cheeks a lovely shade of purple.

"Well, I don't quite know how to respond to such a generous compliment."

"Your smile is reward enough Lanteia." I might be laying it on a little thick but she doesn't seem to mind and the crowd is loving it so why worry about it, after all there are worse things than being the flirt as Benton proved.

"You certainly are a charming one Mikelis there's no doubt about that, it's such a shame you'll be heading into the games so soon."

"Well, if you promise me a date when I get back I'll just have to hurry up and win won't I?"

"Hmm I don't know, what do you all think should I give him one?" The roar of the crowd is deafening and after a moment of mock consideration she agrees to go on a date with me, provided I win the Games of course.

We spend the rest of my time chatting comfortably and when the buzzer sounds I'm relieved that I made it through the interview without making a mistake. I stand up and Lanteia gives me another hug and a much longer and intriguing kiss before I'm ushered aside to make room for the next tribute. With a smile on my lips and a spring in my step, I make my way off stage and head toward my waiting mentor. After this nothing will stop me from winning, after all now I have my brothers health and a date with a beautiful woman riding on it.

* * *

 **Reno Shaber-17(D9M)**

So far almost every interview has been positive, which is good for them but worrisome for me. If everyone has a good interview it makes it that much harder for me to stand out and get the support Jinx and I will need to win, and after her interview the pressure is really on. Her interview wasn't bad per say, but it certainly didn't stick out compared to the others and with the cord the pair from Seven struck with the crowd she might as well have not spoken at all.

"That was Yuri Monroe, and now let's hear it for her district partner the fabulous Reno Shaber!"

I force myself to smile and head out to the gentle applause of the crowd and immediately want to hurl. I've never seen so many people this close in my life, and while the parade had a larger audience I couldn't see every set of eyes then. I steady myself on the fly and force myself to breath as Lanteia offers me a gentle hug and kiss and by the time I sit down I think I've got this under control.

However, it doesn't take long for me to realize I'm far from in control and I answer the first question in a high-pitched squeak that elicits a storm of laughter from the crowd. Right now I'd give anything to be able to curl up in a ball and die, and if I don't think fast that's what's going to happen.

"Are you ok Reno?"

Crap, crap, crap…...What in the hell do I say?! "Reno is everything alright? You look a little pale, would you like some water or something?"

It takes all my self-control to nod and a second or two later an aid is handing me a glass of crystal clear water. I greedily gulp it down while trying to think of something, anything that can salvage this interview.

"Thank you Lanteia you can't imagine how dry talking like that makes your throat." I don't know what possessed me to try making this into a joke but the crowd is eating it up and Lanteia doesn't seem like to call me on my bluff, not yet at least.

"Well it was quite the performance, do you have any others to share with us?"

"Unfortunately no, at least not one I could get into with the time we have left."

"That's too bad, your last one got the biggest pop of the night for a joke and we've had a few good ones tonight."

"I just hope mine stands out. How about it people, how'd I do?!" The roar nearly deafens me, though that might be because the lion share of the crowd is right on top of me. By the time, Lanteia gets the crowd quieted down I have just under a minute left and she seems to be at a loss for what to say to fill the time.

"It looks like I've left Lanteia speechless, I have to say my comedy hasn't managed that one before." The laughter seems to jolt her back to reality and she offers a quiet apology as her cheeks redden to a level only Mikelis has managed to top tonight.

I sit and take in the laughter of the crowd as the last few seconds tick off the clock and I'm quickly ushered off. As I head to the back I catch sight of Jinx who offers me a coy smile and a nod of approval as I take my seat backstage next to Yuri. I make myself comfortable and settle in to watch the last few interviews content in the fact that while my interview wasn't the smoothest or the strongest it was by far the funniest. That should at the least keep me in the forefront of sponsors thoughts as I blaze on toward the games and a less than certain future, and that's all I can really ask at this point.

* * *

 **Aaron Iris-17(D10M)**

It's finally my turn and my chance to show everyone we outer tributes don't have to fear the careers anymore. Now I don't plan to show my whole hand tonight but I do plan to let everyone know about the Sentinels and put the careers on notice, their time as champions are up. A new day is about to dawn and I'm the one to shepherd it into the light, a fitting job since I've spent most of my life shepherding sheep through the dangers around Ten.

As Acacia makes her way off stage I feel butterflies settle into the pit of my stomach, and for the first time since I volunteered at the Reaping I'm nervous. Nervous about what I'm going to say, nervous about its reception, nervous about what it means, and nervous that doing this will paint a target on me and anyone I so much as talked to over the last few days. I don't have time to dwell though as Acacia hasn't even cleared the stage when she calls my name and I'm marching headed toward center stage and headlong into my destiny.

"Welcome, Aaron it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine Lanteia."

"So rumor has it you've been a busy little bee the last few days."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've been seen talking to and training with no less the 12 tributes since Monday. That's quite a total for anyone to have even if you're just feeling out the competition."

"Well, I'm sure you know that wasn't all I was doing Lanteia."

"I'd be willing to bet on that Aaron. So why don't you tell us what you've been up to, let all of us in on your game plan for the games."

Well, this is the moment of truth, do I spill the beans now or wait until later? If I wait I run the risk of the alliance looking like a hodgepodge thrown together on the fly, but if I don't I put myself and everyone else in the careers cross hairs. Well at a time like this I guess it's best to be bold after all a bold tribute may be a target but a timid tribute has no chance.

"Well Lanteia I've been putting together an alliance to take out the careers, a sort of collection to show them not all of us from outer districts fear them."

"Well that's certainly a bold step, and how has it been going."

"As you might expect there are plenty of tributes here that want nothing more than to slam the door on the recent 7 year career win streak, and the best of them are ready to stand with me."

"How though, which tributes have you brought into the fold?"

"Now that's going to remain my little secret, but rest assured when the games start the Sentinels will be ready to strike."

"Is that what you call your group?"

"It is. We wanted to pick a name that shows just how dedicated we are to pulling this off and how ready we are to give our all doing it."

"It certainly is catchy but how do you plan to pull it off? You said it yourself the careers are tough and on quite a run of success. How to you change that in a single game?"

"By taking advantage of the groundwork already in place, by showing everyone the will and desire it takes to be a victor. The pieces are there it just takes a leader with the vision and will to pull it together, and I'm just the person to do it Lanteia."

"Well you certainly have the confidence to pull it off Aaron, and I wish you luck in the attempt."

"Luck won't have a thing to do with it Lanteia, that much I can assure you."

The buzzer sounds seconds after I finish my thought and I'm quickly dismissed to the sitting room with the other tributes. As I make my way toward the District Ten table I can feel the eyes of every career on me and I think I catch a slightly disgusted grunt from the general direction of Terr but it doesn't matter, what's done is done. For better or worse the nation knows what I'm doing, what I stand for. Even if I die the ideal, the principal will live on and inspire tributes for years to come. Isn't that what really matters in the end, being remembered?

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

"Madam President, Miss Cintas has arrived."

"Thank you Margolin, Horus show her in and then go get us some refreshments and see that we're not disturbed." My assistant quickly shows my very intimidated and frightened looking guest into my study before departing to retrieve the refreshments. I let her stew in her fear for a few moments while he fetches them and as soon as he sets the tray down and closes the door I jump right in much to Lanteia's terror and my amusement.

"I assume you know why I called you here Lanteia?"

"Not exactly Madam President though I hope it's not as bad as I fear. Have I displeased you in some way?"

"Quite the contrary, I wanted to congratulate you on your first Tribute Interviews. The entire city is positively gushing over them."

I see her shoulders slump visibly as the relief she must be feeling starts to set in and after a moment she's relaxed enough to take a seat and the Scotch Horus left for her. I let her bask in the glory of her minor triumph for a moment before I dive into the meat of why I called her here and why she's far from out of the woods with me.

"Now with that out of the way I do feel I need to make one thing very clear."

"What would that be?"

"You're flirty persona played well with the crowd today so I'll let your less than serious approach to the event slide but you need to understand one thing, I won't be made the fool."

"Mam?"

"You acted like a lovestruck teen tonight, a star struck imbecile and while that played well in the moment I won't tolerate it in the Games. I promised Panem the bloodiest Hunger Games in history and for that to happen everyone has to play their part correctly. Celine has delivered a deadly arena and the tributes are positively chomping at the bit to get in it and tear each other to shreds, but all of that is moot if my announcer and voice to the people doesn't take it seriously."

"Madam President I assure you I take this very seriously."

"You'd better because if these games fall flat heads will roll and yours will be one of the first, have I made myself clear?"

She hesitates for a fraction, her fear is palpable and I can tell she's close to losing it, but I don't have time to coddle her. If she's going to be of any use she's going to have to think on her feet and respond to pressure, it's one of the traits Caesar assured me she had when I picked her.

"I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Crystal mam."

"Good, now get out of my sight before I give you something to be really scared of." As she scurries out the door and for the safety of what I assume will be her apartment in the studio I can't help but smile to myself, I still have what it takes to make people fear me. If these games don't go perfect I'm going to remind the entire country just how terrifying I can be.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of our interviews, just one more chapter before we start the games. Are you excited!?**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Who gave the best interview?**

 **4\. Who had the worst?**

 **5\. Who do you think will win the games?**

 **Also I finally managed to get the poll up but it took longer than expected, so I decide to wait until the next chapter to use it. I'll be giving the top two a pov one at the start and one at the end so remember to vote and if you already did go vote again as I upped the number of choices you can vote for to 2.**

 **Other than that thanks again for reading and remember to review :) I'll see you all next week for the final pregame chapter :D**


	14. Para Bellum(Blood-Bath Preview)

**Zefram Cartwright(District 6 Mentor)**

I didn't sleep a wink last night though that's become so regular for me I doubt my body would know what to do if I did sleep before the games. It's gotten to the point where I almost expect to just keep going until I crash and most years my tributes die so early it isn't a problem but this year could be different. Of course that would require my tributes to be smart enough to survive past the blood bath, and while Jinx and Shoddy are decent I'm not holding my breath for a victor though I guess one of them could surprise me.

I make my way into the kitchen and I'm shocked to find Jinx and Shoddy sitting at the table with a look somewhere between dread and despair etched on their faces. After pouring myself a cup of coffee I make my way over to them and plop down in the chair across from them before turning toward Jinx and asking the question I know I should just avoid.

"So, what do you want to cover before you go?" It's a stupid question and I can't for the life of me figure out why I ask it every year though I guess it could just be a habit. Shoddy just glares at me, as if my question was somehow insulting or obscene. Jinx, however, seems to be trying to think of something to ask so I sit and wait to see if she comes up with anything.

"Well I know it's kind of pointless to ask now, but how would you suggest approaching the blood bath?"

"First off it's not pointless, your strategy should always be evolving even in the arena, as to the blood bath it really depends on you."

"Me?"

"Yes in the end you have to decide what to do and the arena should play a factor in how reckless you need to be early on. If the arena offers something in the way of food or water you don't necessarily need to risk fighting into the fray to get them, though just because the arena appears to have food and water available doesn't mean it's safe to consume. In the end, you have to weigh the pros and cons and decide for yourself if fighting for supplies is worth the risk."

Jinx offers a half-hearted nod before slinking back into her chair and turning her attention to the food the Avox had brought in during the conversation. I watch as she and Shoddy poke at their omelets, but neither seems overly interested in eating anything.

"Both of you should eat. You don't know when you're going to get the chance again."

Both of them take a tentative bite and before long Shoddy has most of his eaten while Jinx continues to do more poking then eating. Deciding to give them some time I pick up my cup and make my way into the sitting room making sure to grab Zenobia by the arm on my way. The last thing they need is their airhead escort telling them how big today was as if they don't already know the games start in a few hours.

"What are you doing Zefram?"

"They need some time to themselves before the games and you're going to give it to them."

"They have a schedule to keep to and I won't be the reason they're behind."

"Then blame me but you will leave them alone until the Peacekeepers come to pick them up, do I make myself clear?"

She's not happy with me and I can tell she wants to argue about this but I calmly walk away before she has the chance to and after a moment she storms off for her room to get ready for the escort party later in the day. As I settle into a chair to enjoy the last of my coffee I can't help but wonder if I did enough for Jinx and Shoddy to win or if my last gesture will hurt them with sponsors in the long run? Regardless it's too late to speculate, I'll just have to trust in the abilities of my tributes and hope that this is the year I take one home alive.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

This waiting is unbearable, I mean time seems to be standing still at precisely the time it should be speeding up and it's simply infuriating. I've waited my whole life for today and it's killing me that it's so close, having to listen to Hematite drill Verity and Velvet for last-minute advice is just making it worse. If you don't have it together by now nothing is going to help and his constant questions are starting to get on my nerves.

"Will you just shut up Hematite!?"

He turns to me with a look somewhere between amusement and contempt before offering me an apologetic smile and a few cheap words. "Sorry Precious I didn't know you had questions too."

"I don't but your voice is starting to get on my nerves and we aren't even in the arena yet, so do us both a favor and shut your trap before I have to shut it for you."

"Now now there's no reason to be so hostile Precious I was just offering, but I don't see what I'm hurting by talking to our mentors."

"Your questions are stupid Hematite that's the problem, and you'd damn well better know the answers to them already. If not then what the hell good are you going to be in the arena?!"

"Maybe I just don't have a one track mind and want to get the full picture before we go in, but you can't see that from your high horse can you?"

I dive toward him in a rage but find myself face to face with Verity instead while Velvet pulls Hematite from the room yelling at him for being childish the whole way. Verity pushes me back into my seat before calmly walking to the door and slamming it shut.

"I'm going to pretend the two of you are just on edge with the games so close and forget that happened, I suggest you do the same. In the meantime, you need to get it together because stunts like that will get you killed in the arena."

"He started it."

"If you let everything get to you like that you're in for a hell of a time. Last year I had a pompous ass for an ally Callum, he spent the entire time flirting with every girl in sight myself included. He was almost as unbearable to me as Hematite is to you but if I'd acted like you just did I'd be dead right now."

"I won't let him talk to me like that!"

"He's playing you Precious and you know it, just let it go and focus on the games."

She's right and I hate her for it, but that doesn't change the fact. Offering a curt nod, I get up and head for the door when an armed Peacekeeper barges in and turns toward me. "It's time to go Miss Almas."

He grabs my arm and all but drags me out into the foyer where Hematite is waiting with another guard. He drags me as far as the elevator before finally letting go and giving me a chance to work out the cramp in my arm from his less than comfortable grip. The last sight I see before the doors slam shut is Verity and Velvet exchanging words before their faces are cut off by the cold steel of the door.

We ride up to the roof where a hovercraft is waiting with a line of tributes formed up at the back waiting to board. As I take my place in the female line I can't help but feel excited, my dream is finally coming true, I'm really going into the arena. I take a moment to survey the other tributes and make a few mental notes about which ones I'd like to kill personally.

As the line starts to move a few of the younger tributes begin to sob but all I can do is smile, content with the image of their broken bodies lying at my feet as I ascend to the pinnacle of my life, winning the Hunger Games. It's enough to keep my happy until I finally finish the job and take my rightful place as a victor at least, and my happiness is all the really matters.

* * *

 **Leone Dander-16(D5M)**

It feels like we've been standing here forever but in reality it's probably been maybe 10 minutes before the last tributes arrive and we slowly start to board the hovercraft. The line moves so slow it feels like an eternity before I'm standing next to a slightly intimidating Peacekeeper who nonchalantly motions for me to board the craft after nearly a minute of waiting.

The inside of the craft is dark and cramped and the seat I'm ushered into is far too small for comfort, but I manage to squeeze into it all the same. I look around the craft and manage to see Laci a few seats up and across from me and I'm pretty sure Acacia is a seat or two up from her, but the darkness makes it hard to tell for sure. The boy to my left makes a snide remark about fitting a sea cow into such a small seat, but I do my best to ignore him as the hold doors close and the craft softly rises into the crisp morning air.

"Hold out your arm boy."

"What the hell for?"

"I said hold out your arm, or would you rather a Peacekeeper hold it out for you?"

Reluctantly I stick out my right arm and the attendant who I assume is a man from the voice and appearance I can make out in the limited light sticks a needle into my arm and depresses the plunger as a sharp pain surges through my arm. I turn to look up at him with an inquisitive look on my face as he offers a short and snappy remark about the work he's doing.

"It's your tracking device. It'll help us keep track of you in the games and let us know when you finally die. Judging by the look of you, it shouldn't be that long a wait."

He turns and heads for the boy next to me who I assume is Shoddy because no one else would be dense enough to argue with him, this goes on for nearly a minute until he finally loses patience and calls for the Peacekeeper to come over and help. The guard quiets Shoddy with a quick jab to the gut before wrenching his arm out for the tech to implant the tracker and a second later the man is on his way down the line, the only good thing is no one else resists and in a matter of moments the trackers are implanted as the craft picks up speed.

We fly for a decent amount of time though the uncomfortable silence we're forced to endure makes it seem longer than it really is and by the time the craft starts to slow I'm cramping up something fierce due to the restrictive nature of my seat. Once the craft touches down the restraints on the seats release and I'm finally able to move around and get the blood flowing to the extremities that had been deprived for the majority of the trip. Luckily it takes them a few minutes to get the craft secured and the ramp lowered for us to disembark giving me plenty of time to get the feeling back in my legs.

We slowly start to file out as a pair of Peacekeepers escorts each tribute into the labyrinth below the arena, mine for what it's worth couldn't be more mismatched if they tried though the sight of the pistols on their belts stops me from making a stupid comment about the almost comical appearance.

They lead me down into the twisting maze of paths and before long I'm as confused and disoriented as I've ever been, but that's the point I guess. After walking for what I'm sure, is at least a mile they stop next to a door with the District Five crest in the center and my name engraved on a plaque above it. Taking post on either side of the door the shorter of the pair opens the door and ushers me inside with a sharp and threatening gesture. Taking a deep breath I force my legs to move as I enter the room and the door slams shut behind me, cutting me off from the life I use to have and sealing my fate in the process.

Win or lose I'm really about to go into the Hunger Games and the reality and finality of that is finally starting to sink in. I just hope I don't embarrass myself in there, and I really hope my little sister and girlfriend see me die. Even in death that would be too much guilt for me to bear.

* * *

 **Emorte Maydon-18(D2M)**

I've been alone in this cold little room for far too long, I mean really what's the hold-up. How long can it possibly take to get everyone to their room so we can get this show on the road, there are a lot of important people waiting to see me win. A soft tap at the door catches my attention as my stylist excitedly enters the room with a big smile on her face.

"Emorte dear you look just fabulous today."

"Thanks, I think."

"Well I hope you're ready for today I know a lot of people out there are picking you to win, but don't let that put any pressure on you."

"I won't."

"Good, now your outfit for this year is right over here and I must say it's a definite step up from the abortion the tributes had to wear last year." She leads me behind a small curtain in the corner of the room to my outfit and I'm greeted by the sight of a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt with a belt boots and socks and a grey vest with the District Two crest embroidered in white on the back. It's uninspiring to say the least, but I guess it'll do.

"Where do I change?"

"Right here dear, just leave your clothes on the bench there and someone will be along to collect them in a bit."

She scurries away and leaves me alone to change which I manage to accomplish despite the relatively small area I have to do it in. It's almost as if these rooms were designed for much smaller people and they repurposed them for us to use. It's a rather intriguing idea if I could figure out what on Earth would have been this far outside the Capital proper.

"You look wonderful dear, all the girls are going to go crazy when they see you in this!"

"Thanks. So when are the Games supposed to start?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few minutes. You're awfully eager to get in there aren't you?"

"Of course I am, the sooner they start the sooner I get to start killing."

"Well you won't have to wait long deer just a few more minutes and you'll be off."

We exchange small talk for another five or so minutes before a metallic sounding voice booms through the room with the instructions I've waited my whole life to here.

"The games will begin in 3 minutes, all tributes please proceed to your pods."

As I head for my pod I can't help but think I should say something to my stylist but the fact I never bothered to learn her name makes me think it would be weird to ask so all I do is offer a nod as I mount the plate that will take me to my destiny.

"30 seconds to launch, all tributes please proceed to your pods."

I wait for a few seconds before a tube descends around me and I'm rising slowly up the tube into a darkened shaft above. As I pass into the darkness I feel a sudden surge of anticipation and excitement. I can't place why I'm so excited but I know I'm in for a hell of a good time and I can't wait to get in the arena and prove to everyone just how great I am.

"It's finally happening, just you wait, dad, I'm going to make you proud."

* * *

 **Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

I don't know how long I've been going up, but it's been long enough that my eyes have started to adjust to the darkness of the tunnel. Honestly I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic but that's nothing compared to the shock my system receives when the plate opens up and I'm bathed in light.

It takes my eyes a minute to adjust to my new surroundings but when they do I'm amazed at what I see. Massive metal constructions filled with peaks and valleys I didn't think metal was capable of making and several deadly looking loops towering into the dull gray sky. While in the background all I make out with any certainty is a massive wheel spinning at a slow but steady pace and a bevy of flashing lights and noises demanding my attention be drawn to several other amazing sights.

Deciding to do a survey of the more immediate area I notice a large circular thing filled by a bevy of multi-colored wooden animals each one more spectacular than the one before. This too was spinning at a slow pace and as it went I notice it's filled with packs, boxes, and weapons.

It takes me a minute to realize this must be the cornucopia and once the implications of it start to sink in I realize just how dangerous this setup can be. With the gear in constant motion and multiple points to grab gear, it makes it all that much harder for anyone to seriously defend it not to mention prevent tributes from stealing better supplies with less risk.

I try to identify some of the tributes around me as the seconds tick by and the countdown to anarchy begins. I can see Ruby from 12 and Terr from 8 are to my left and right respectively while Anjelica, Aaron and Kelvin round out my six person grid and while I can't tell who's in each of the grids I can already tell this is going to be as chaotic as anything I've ever seen.

As the countdown reaches the 200 second mark a soft cool drizzle of rain starts to fall over the arena coating the stone like ground in a slippery and wet sheet of precipitation as the countdown reaches ever closer to its end.

When the clock reaches 100 a soft crackle begins to emanate around us as the voice of President Vale cuts through the cool wet air.

"Welcome tributes to the 101st Annual Hunger Games. As you can see we've got quite the treat in store for you this year and I hope each of you enjoys your time in our 'wonderful' amusement park. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

 **Allure Ricks(District 4 Mentor)**

Well, it's safe to say the Game-Makers have outdone themselves this year and by the looks on most of the tributes faces we're in for a hell of a show this year. As the camera pans around the area I notice one recurring theme on the faces of most of the tributes and it's a more prominent this year than most, fear. Normally only the youngest and weakest tributes show fear when they first see the arena but this time I can see it etched on the faces of almost every tribute with a few exceptions.

I finally catch a glimpse of Mikelis sandwiched between the boy from 6 and the girl from 3 while the giant boy from 5 finds himself flanked by the girl from 10 and the boy from 2. At least one of his allies is near him which should help him when the games actually start in a minute or so.

Joyce is in much the same situation as her group of tributes contains her male ally from 1 along with the boys from 12 and 3 and the girls from 11 and 5 round out the 6 person grid to the left of the carousel that serves as this year's cornucopia. I think I see a series of cryptic nods between Joyce and Hematite, but it's gone almost as fast as I see it and I write it off as pre-game nerves between allies who barely know each other.

"Joyce are you ready to head down to the bar, the rest of the mentors are waiting for us?"

This is one of the things I'll never understand about being a Victor, why the other mentors insist on getting together to watch the bloodbath in the victor's lounge in the training center. It's been 9 years since I won the 92nd Games and every year since I've been part of the ritual and every year the purpose behind it escapes me, still I guess I should head down and mingle for a bit anyway. Worst case I make a few acquaintances who might be generous donors for my tributes late in the games.

"Sure Phox but we need to hurry, I don't want to miss the start."

"Then we had better get moving."

We quickly make our way to the elevator and press the button for the lounge just as the countdown starts to ring out from the TV, signalling the last minuet of several tributes all too short lives.

"60…..59…..58…..57."

* * *

 **A/N: Well it's finally here, the next chapter will be the epic beginning to the games at long last, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am :D**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Impressions of the arena?**

 **4\. Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **5\. How many kills do you think will be in the bloodbath?**

 **(I already have most of it mapped out I'm just curious as to how closely my decision match the projections all of you have for the carnage)**

 **Now for the bad news, I'm going to Yellowstone next week so the next update won't be up until the week of the 17. I'm sorry for the delay but I'm really looking forward to this vacation so I hope all of you understand :)**

 **Other than that thanks again for reading and remember to review :) I'll see you all when I get back for the epic Bloodbath :D**


	15. Bloody Beginnings(Blood Bath)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

In just over 50 seconds, the carnage of the games will unfold before the nation and I can finally put the demons of last years bloodbath to rest.

"Martin what's the temperature in the arena currently set at?"

"68 degrees Fahrenheit mam."

"Lower it by another 3 degrees, and Dalton increase the wind speed by 3 miles out of the Northwest." A flurry of activity overtakes the command center as my team moves to complete their assignments and within a few moments I'm rewarded with a series of shots of the tributes shivering at the new conditions.

"Gregor increases the rainfall by 2 percent at the 30-second mark and again at the 15-second mark, I want the tributes soaked to the bone by the time this is over."

"Adjusting settings to your specifications. Changes completed mam, first increase set to commence in 13 seconds."

At the appointed time, the rain picks up just slightly but it's more than enough to douse the tributes in another sheet of bone-chilling rain and 15 seconds later another pickup occurs as planned. By the time the countdown reaches 10 seconds the arena is soaked and not a single tribute is able to keep themselves from shivering.

As the countdown enters the final 5 seconds I can't help but smile at the arena I've created. It's by far the most insidious and devious arena design I've been a part of and I can't wait for the carnage to unfold before me and as the clock reaches ZERO I know I've done an amazing thing for Panem and myself.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

The buzzer rings out from the heavens as all hell breaks loose around me. I take in the chaotic beauty as the five tributes around me scurry every which way in the aftermath of the games beginning. I scan the immediate area and my eyes zero in on a particularly deadly looking clever sandwiched between a backpack and a bag of apples.

I make a quick decision to head toward it when I catch sight of another tribute heading toward the same prize. Determined to beat them to it I increase my speed and manage to grab ahold of the weapons handle a full three steps before my foe.

Turning toward the other tribute I catch an eyeful of a very scared and trembling little girl with a dark blue vest. Her dark brown eyes grow wide with fear as I turn and start to stock toward her with a murderous glint in my eyes. "Look what we have here, a lost little lamb headed for the slaughter."

"Please don't do this, I'm too young to die."

"Nonsense, it's never too soon to kill a sniveling pathetic little brat like you." With that, I bring the cleaver across and bury it in her stomach with a sickening thump. She lets out a blood curling scream as I rip the clever free, she falls to her knees and clutches at her midsection while her organs and intestines spill out and paint the wet ground with a rich blood color.

I take a moment to enjoy her pain before I bring the cleaver down hard on her exposed neck severing her pathetic head from her shoulders. I'm rewarded with the beautiful thump of a cannon as her head rolls away toward the chaotic mass of tributes fighting over the few supplies available for all of us to take.

Making my way toward the mass I catch sight of Anjelica burying a slender bladed knife in the throat of the girl from three as she attempts to run away with a knapsack and a coiled whip. I turn toward her and discard my clever in favor of the bladed whip her victim was so kind to deposit at my feet. I unfurl it in a flash and turn back to the chaos to hunt for my next victim.

It takes a few moments but I finally zero in on the sniveling little runt from twelve trying to make his way out of the kill zone, a large bag filled to the brim with food stuff and weapons clutched tightly in his hands. I strike at his feet with a flick of my wrist and the blade end flashes out and delivers a rather grisly looking slash across his back.

I make my way over to him with a casualness that is almost entirely out-of-place in the chaos of my surroundings to find him screaming in agony as he attempts to gather his supplies and make a break for the safety of the surrounding park.

"Sorry little guy, but your luck's about to run out." He stares up at me with terror filled eyes as I bring the whip down across his face again, and again, and again. By the time I'm finished the entire from part of his body is a bloody mess and it's almost impossible to tell who the pile of guts even was before my work.

Another resounding thud resonates throughout the arena as I revel in the fact that my kill total is now at a very satisfying two. As i make my way back toward the massive carousel that's housing the supplies this year I catch sight of Hematite choking the life out of the writhing little brat from five, her eyes bulging out of her skull as the last vestiges of life are squeezed out of her pathetic little body.

"Good work Hematite."

"Thanks, Precious, how many are you up to?"

"Two but I'm far from done Hematite."

"I'd be shocked if you were content with that paltry number."

He turns back toward the assembling members of our group to deliver assignments to the others as I make my way toward them. As he hands out pairings and defensive orders to the others I can't help but notice he's grouped himself off with Joyce and Emorte on the far side of the supplies. My momentary curiosity is driven away as the mountain of a boy from five barrels his way toward the stacked supplies on the far side of the carousel.

In a flash Joyce is running toward him with Emorte and Hematite hot on her heels as Anjelica and Mikelis move to secure our side of the supplies. With a cheerful giggle I head off to join them with the thought of yet another terrified child breathing their last breath as the look in my eyes, and I can't help but smile at the joy that thought brings me, today is shaping up to be a very good day.

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

The chaos of the blood bath is starting to get out of hand and so far only one of Aaron's little alliance has managed to get themselves killed, and it was possibly the least useful one of the bunch at that. Aaron has been handing out orders to the others and most of them have managed to complete their assignments despite the chaos and carnage of the surrounding battle.

"Terr I need you to cover Acacia while she looks for medicine and other supplies to patch everyone up after the fight."

"Why can't you do it Aaron, this was your idea after all."

"I need to coordinate everyone for our push at the cornucopia and it's not like you have anything better to do right now anyway. Leon opened a path so follow him in and help Acacia please." I roll my eyes as he makes his way toward me a look of optimism in his eyes I can't wait to snuff out when all of this blows up in his face.

"If we pull this off we might just be able to finish the careers off today instead of down the road, so please help Acacia with her task." Forcing a curt nod, I move over and grab Acacia from her hiding place and carefully make my way toward the carousel. It doesn't take long for me to find Leon barreling his way through the mass of tributes to open the lane Aaron mentioned and I'm more than a little relieved to see both of my true allies moving over to cut him off.

"Come on Acacia we have to get this done before the careers overwhelm Leon." She offers a sacred whimper that I take to be an affirmative response before I move as quickly as I can to the cover of an overturned table with a broken umbrella lying to the side of it. From there we make our way toward another overturned table a few feet closer to our goal before darting for the cover of the moving monstrosity holding the supplies.

"Find what you need and be quick about it, Leon can't hold them off forever." I turn back toward Leon as Joyce uses her nimble and very alluring frame to dance around the inept giant in a comical routine, if Leon wasn't about to die it would almost be enjoyable to watch but he doesn't deserve this, and if he hadn't gotten mixed up with Aaron I'd feel bad about having to off him this early but he did and I don't.

A few minutes later I see Hematite emerge from the carousel with a few full bags and a massive great sword slung over his back. He drops the bags at his feet before offering a nod to both Joyce and I and with a deadly grace Joyce connects with a series of jabs to Leon's throat causing him to double over in pain another series of strikes to his chest cause him to keel over as the resounding boom of the cannon roars out signaling his death.

I turn back to Acacia and find her big grey eyes brimming with tears as she stares at Leon's lifeless corpse. "Did he die because of me Terr?"

"No this was Aaron's fault Acacia, just like your death is his fault."

"What?!"

I choke up a little as the terror of the situation starts to wash over her and her eyes double in size as she realizes just what I intend to do. "Terr why would you do this? What did I do to deserve this?"

"You're part of Aaron's alliance Acacia it's as simple as that, and this brings me no joy trust me, but it has to be done. I'll do my best to make it quick I promise." I lunge toward her, but she darts behind a large crate and out of my reach. I quickly pick myself up and drive my shoulder into her back as she tries to escape her impending end. She sprawls out on the ground and in a flash I'm standing over her with a feeling of rage I didn't think I could feel while killing such a young tribute.

I pick her up and wrap her in a choke hold as she thrashes about in a fit of desperation, trying anything she can think of to escape my grasp. As her thrashing becomes more sporadic and desperate I start to scan the area when my eyes meet Aaron's and in a flash he knows I've betrayed him. I almost stop, I almost let her go but I know I can't for me to live she has to die and it's better to do it now then wait for later. I squeeze down harder on Acacia and I'm rewarded with a sickening snap as my hold snaps her neck and she goes limp in my arms.

Dropping her lifeless corpse on the ground head toward a waiting Hematite who hands me a few bags before pulling his sword out of its scabbard and bringing the deadly edge across the back of the boy from two. He turns back toward us and is struck by the realization of Hematite's betrayal. He draws in a breath to scream, but a quick jab from Joyce silences him before he can utter a word. As he drops to his knees gasping for air all he can do is sputter at the sight of two of his allies betraying him for the boy from Eight.

Hematite brings the pommel of his sword crashing down on his head with a thud as Joyce and I stock up on supplies and weapons from the now undefended stash. After we're sufficiently loaded up the three of us head off into the maze-like streets at a sprint leaving the carnage of the bloodbath far behind us.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

This is exactly what I envisioned when Celine and I started planning for the games shortly after last years ended and so far the carnage has exceeded my wildest expectations. So far we've been treated to a decapitation, a series of bloody battles and a game changing betrayal that's shattered the illusion of the career alliance forever. It's just so delicious to see the terror in the eyes of the tributes as they fight and claw for life in the mass confusion of the blood bath.

"Madam President Miss Cintas is here to see you."

"Thank you Alexander send her in." With a curt nod he turns to leave just in time for me to watch the boy from Eleven bring a sickle crashing down into the face of the girl from Seven splitting it in two bloody pieces only to have her district partner drive an ax into the side of his skull. Two quick booms follow this signaling the death of two more tributes as the boy from Seven cradles the corpse of his fallen partner and first love, it's all just so hilarious.

A soft tap emanates from the door and I take a moment to compose myself before heading over to answer it. I find a radiant but very worried looking Lanteia fidgeting on the other side. "Lanteia thank you for coming over on such short notice, please take a seat can I get you a drink, some food perhaps?"

"No thank you mam."

"Suite yourself, personally I enjoy a nice glass of wine and some exotic cheese while I watch the blood bath." I pour myself another glass of sweet red wine and fill my plate with a selection of cheese before returning to my seat in front of the live feed.

I let Lanteia sit there and stew in her fear for a little while the boy from Six does battle with the boy from Ten whose carefully constructed alliance he was so proud of has disintegrated before his eyes. From what I can see the boy from Six is taunting him but the audio is poor and I can't be totally sure still whatever he's saying is driving the other boy crazy and his attacks are becoming more primal and vicious because of it.

"Lanteia the reason I asked you here is I wanted to go over how you plan to recap the blood bath before you go on the air tonight. I need to make sure you're presenting the story in the best way possible."

"I don't understand, I was lead to believe there would be minimal interference and oversight of my broadcasts when I took the job."

"This is a necessary overstep given the situation. The nation is crying out for carnage and I need to be sure you're presenting THAT side of the games in the best way you can."

"I'm capable of doing that without being coached or told what to do though Tyranna."

"First of it's Madam President and second if you'd conducted yourself more professionally in the interviews this wouldn't have been necessary in the first place." I let the unspoken threat sink in before turning my attention back to the screen in time to see the boy from Ten bring the edge of his bladed staff across the throat of the boy from Six coating the cold steel in hot sticky blood.

"Take that for example there are two ways to portray that kill and both tell very different stories about what happened. The first would be to talk about the form and style of the fighters and how the overconfidence and taunting of the boy from Six lead to his death. The other highlights the brutality of the fight and the gruesome way he died, and that's the one I want you to focus on for this and every death in these games. If you can't do that I'll find someone who can. Will I need to do so Lanteia?"

"No Madam President I...I can handle it."

"That's what I wanted to hear Lanteia. Now be a dear and show yourself out, you have a show to get ready for after all." With a quiet whimper she heads out and softly closes the door behind her as she goes leaving me alone to enjoy the tail end of the bloodbath in peace. I just hope for Lanteia's sake she got the message and manages to deliver, it would be a shame to have to bring in another host so soon after all.

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

The carnage is starting to wind down and for the first time I have a real chance to breathe. The first few minutes were pure chaos and it took me longer than I'd planned to find Reno and even longer for him to find an adequate opening to get supplies from the center.

"Jinx I think we have enough to start out with we should get out of here while we can."

"We don't have any food, though. How are we going to survive without food?" It's a lie, we have half a loaf of bread and more than enough freeze-dried fruit to last us quite a while, but it's better safe than sorry when it comes to that, after all we don't know when we'll have the chance to get more.

"Well, I guess I could head back in and grab some, but I don't know what's left." He turns back and heads into the fray to find more food but he never makes it as the boy from Four cuts him off halfway to his goal. He's clutching a spear in his hands and has a look somewhere between desperation and anger etched on his handsome features, he's such an attractive person I almost forget he's trying to kill my ally.

The two of them wrestle over the spear for a moment before Reno loses the struggle and is rewarded with a hard kick to the groin and a spear through the neck for his troubles. As he lays there dying the other boy turns to face me and in an act of sheer desperation I flash him a flirty smile and a wink before grabbing my supplies and running off into the arena.

As I dart through the maze of games and random stands in my path a new plan begins to take shape in my mind and it's every bit as daring as my last one was safe, I'm going to try to seduce the boy from Four. He's everything Reno was and so much more and with him I'd be a near lock to win the games, plus I've already laid a little of the groundwork with my little show a moment ago. All I have to do now is get him alone and finish the job, and with my looks and charms that shouldn't be all that hard to pull off. All in all this might be the best start to the games I could have gotten, I have supplies, a dagger, and a brand new boy toy to play with. All I have to do is real him in and the games are as good as over, all in all, this was a great start.

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

I don't know why I let the girl from Six escape but I couldn't bring myself to chase after her not that I had a real chance to catch her anyway but I didn't even try! Pulling my spear out of Reno's throat with a jerk his blood spatters on my boots but they're quickly washed clean by the cool rain spilling out of the skies. Making my way back to the group, I'm surprise to find Precious and Anjelica standing over Emorte, that neither Joyce or Hematite are absent only serves to heighten my unease.

"What the hell happened to him?"

The two of them exchange knowing glances before Anjelica turns to me with a look of pure rage on her face. "It looks like your partner and hers knocked him out when they ran off together."

"You think Joyce and Hematite did this to him?"

"Who else could have gotten the drop but not finished the job?"

I stand there trying to piece it all together when Emorte lets out a pained groan and rolls over to face the three of us. "What the hell, where am I?"

The three of us stand there for a while he regains his wits before Precious loses her patience and jump in to question him. "What the hell happened to you Emorte?"

"Hematite and Joyce, they were working with the boy from Eight. They got the drop on me and took me out before I could alert you guys."

Precious stops off in a rage and heads into the mass of supplies on the carousel leaving Anjelica and I to try to find a way to stop the blood gushing out of his back. We manage to get it slowed to a trickle by the time she comes back with a gold-plated katana clutched in her hands and an unhinged look somewhere between crazy and insane on her face.

I move to stop her, but I'm too slow to stop the flash of her sword as she opens Emorte's throat with a quick and precise slash. "There I finished what they started."

Anjelica springs up and grabs the hilt of her machete before bringing it to bear on Precious. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"He already proved weak, besides he would have been dead weight with that gash on his back."

"Still you don't just kill an ally like that! We could have used him in the arena."

"As what, bait? Look he fucked up once and was hurt killing him was the best for us all."

The two of them argue for a few more minutes before Anjelica gives up and storms off in a huff to gather supplies from the carousel leaving Precious and I alone to discuss our next step. "so what do you think we should do next Mikelis?"

"You're asking me?"

"Why not, after all you're still our ally, RIGHT?"

"Of course I am and I have an idea but I don't know if the two of you will like it."

This time it's Anjelica who responds giving me a curt nod as the signal to go ahead and lay out my plan. "First off we can't stay here it's to open for the three of us to defend, our best bet would be to move into the park and find someplace we can but our combat advantage to better use. So we should strip this place of anything useful and move on."

The two of them exchange looks before Anjelica nods in agreement and Precious decides to add a caveat to my plan. "Ok but we wait for the rain to let up before we do, now let's get under the covering on the carousel before we catch our death out here."

The three of us move back toward the covering of the carousel with me between the two of them, Anjelica's anger palpable on her as we go. For better or worse I'm stuck with these two for a while so I need to find a way to keep them from killing each other or worse me, and from what I can see that's going to be no small task. At least I'm alive, for the time being and that's something to work with, I just hope I find a way out of this mess before the shit hits the fan.

 **A/N: Well the games have finally started, I hope everyone is as excited as I am :D I also hope the chapter was worth the wait, and I thank you all for being patient with my vacation. But enough about that on to questions**

 **1\. How was the blood bath?**

 **2\. Most surprising death?**

 **3\. Least surprising?**

 **4\. Favorite POV?**

 **5\. Where do you think each of the alliance go from here?**

 **Other then that I wanted to mention that the weekend will be where I update from now on as my weekday schedule will be crazy going forward so expect to see updates on Saturday or Sunday from now on. I also plan to have a mentor/president/game maker/master of ceremonies POV in each chapter moving forward so I'll be putting a poll up to see which you'd like to see in the next two chapters.**

 **Other than that thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think :) otherwise I look forward to seeing you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Place**

24- D11F-Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- D3F-Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- D12M-Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- D5F-Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- D5M-Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- D10F-Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- D7F-Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- D11M-Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- D6M-Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- D9M-Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- D2M-Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious


	16. Hard Truths(Day 1 Part 2)

**Hematite Lucas-17(D1M)**

I can't believe everything went as smooth as it did, I mean the odds of us pulling this off with no real trouble was nothing short of amazing. Sure Emorte got a good luck at us and if Terr is telling the truth Aaron saw him kill the little squirt from 10 but literally everything else went off without a hitch.

We've been running for almost half an hour or so when the first cannon blast rings out signaling the killing has ended, for now that is. The sound pulls us to a stop and we decide to use the small pavilion a few feet to our left as a place to rest and take stock of our supplies. I leave Joyce and Terr to take care of that while I silently count the cannon blasts in my head each one a stinging reminder that I only have ONE kill to my name so far.

"So Hematite how many were there?"

"I thought you'd be counting them yourself, Joyce."

"I'm a little busy sorting out the supplies, what about you Terr?"

"I lost count somewhere around five or six."

I do my best to hide the annoyance their stark admissions shake up in me, I mean how can they not be more invested in how many tributes are left?! My efforts are all for naught though as I can feel the angered smirk spreading across my face even as I do my best to laugh it off like it's no big deal.

Finally, I lose it and just let my anger and pent-up aggression fly out in a less than kind retort directed at my two less than satisfactory 'allies'. "First off there were 11 cannons but the two of you need to pay closer attention to things like this moving forward if you expect to keep working with me. I have a certain level of professionalism and ability I expect from the two of you and if you can't show it our alliance is going to be a short one."

My words seem to roll off Joyce how seems to feign mild interest in my outburst before turning back to the pile of supplies and leaving me to fume in silence. Terr, however, takes a more proactive approach and has his hands around my throat before I even see him move.

"Let's get one thing straight Hematite I'm not going to let anyone talk to me like that. Second if I'd wanted to run with an egotistical self-centered ass I'd have stayed with Aaron but I chose to follow you, hell I killed someone for this alliance and I'm not going to take any shit from you. Like it or not we're in this together and the only way it stays that way is if we don't piss each other off."

It's all I can do to steal a few breaths between his intermittent squeezes as he drives his point home through a very impressive physical display, but it's starting to move past that point and into that grey area where I might have to put him in his place. Lucky for him Joyce picks this moment to interject herself into our rather heated discussion and finds a way to calm the two of us down enough to avoid a fight, but with Terr and his rigid sense of honor it's only a matter of time before we're going to be back at this again.

"The two of you need to calm down and in case you don't remember there are still 10 tributes left out there trying to kill us so your pissing contest will just have to wait for later."

Terr mumbles something under his breath before straightening up and offering me his hand in a half-hearted attempt at an apology. I have to force myself to take it and return his lame excuse for his outburst before Joyce will let the two of us out of her sight but by the time she does most of my anger has subsided to the point where I'm not going to need to bash his head in while he sleeps, not tonight at least.

The three of us turn our attention to the three piles of supplies Joyce has prepared on the table for each of us to carry. There all the same for the most part and mainly consist of bread, crackers, and dried fruit with three full canteens of water each. There's also a pair of cloth gloves and a change of socks for each of us, but that's where the similarities end. For her part, Joyce has the sleeping bag and the matches while I'm stuck carrying the tarp, the rain poncho, and the first aid kit. Terr ended up with the space blankets and the extra pair of boots as he's the only one with big enough feet to use them anyway along with our water purifying tablets and an empty one-gallon jug.

"This looks fair to me Joyce as long as Terr has no objection that is."

"I'm good with it if the two of you are, but I am curious about the weapons we ended up with."

"Well I have my Great Sword but I'm not sure what else we got, Joyce?"

"Besides that we ended up with a few small knives and a set of spiked knuckles. Seeing as I'm not nearly strong enough to use the sword and have no real interest in the knuckles I'll take the knives if that's ok with you boys."

"Fine with me, so Terr which of the two others would you prefer?"

"I'll take the knuckles seeing as how I don't really have any experience with a sword that big anyway."

"Fine by me. So where do we go from here?" Not surprisingly Terr seems to defer to Joyce and I when it comes to this and, to be honest, that's probably in his best interest anyway and it doesn't take Joyce long to decide on a course of action that we can all agree on anyway.

Five minutes later our supplies are packed and slung and each of us has our weapons ready in the off-chance we need them and we're moving out for the large wheel in the center of the arena. Each time Terr puts his back to me it's a struggle not to drive my sword through his smug throat and watch the life drain from his pathetic little eyes, but I restrain myself with the knowledge that he'll get his soon enough all of them will. That though is enough to bring a smile to my lips as we traipse across the rain-slicked cobblestone on our way to meet MY destiny.

* * *

 **Benton Circuit-16(D3M)**

It's been nearly an hour since I left the carnage of the bloodbath behind me and in the time I've manage to find my way into a part of the arena clearly designed for the amusement of small children. A small dragon roller coaster, small cars on a track and a collection of brightly painted boats on a little pond dominate the immediate area while the looming specter of a building marked "FUNHOUSE" in bright letters sits just off in the mist shrouded distance.

"Well Benton this is a fine mess you've managed to get yourself into no food, no weapons, and the only thing you managed to scoop up in the chaos was a knapsack with socks, matches, iodine and a water bottle. If anything else manages to go wrong I'll know I'm truly being screwed by those knuckle-dragging Neanderthals in the control room."

I can't say why I feel the need to insult the game makers as every rational part of my mind is screaming at me not to do it not to give them a reason to target me anymore then my interview already did, but the truth is if I don't vent I'm like to lose my mind, and with so little already I can't afford to let that happen.

Deciding to try my luck with the fun house, which should at the very least give me someplace to wait out the rain I find my attention drawn to a large and colorfully designed statute standing a few meters in front of the fun house gate. I take a moment to survey it before I find sticking out of the pocket on the front of his painted stone chest a small folded up paper with the words 'MAP' in bright pink letters. I grab the paper and quickly make my way into the relative safety of the entryway before sitting down and unfolding my newest prize.

It takes me longer than I'd care to admit to decipher the cartoonish drawings but when I do everything starts to fall into place and I can tell that this little thing may have just turned my game around. Listed here are all the maintenance and electrical shacks, the games and food stands, all the different rides, and most importantly the security and control building.

"If I had to guess that's where I'd hide all the goodies that someone like me would want to use to show these morons just how dangerous intellect can be."

Deciding to take my chances there I carefully memorize the route before carefully folding the map up and tucking it in the socks and placing it safely back in my sack. Grabbing the iodine and my canteen I head back over to the boat ride and gingerly dip the opening in the clear blue water, after my canteen is full I carefully squeeze the appropriate number of drops into the water before closing both up and returning the drops to the sack and the canteen to the large mesh pocket on the front.

With a foolproof plan and water in my possession and the prospect of finding food and supplies in the command shack I can't help but feel like the chances of me winning are as high as they've ever been. One day I'll look back on this moment and remember it as the second I went from all but dead to on the road to victory all courtesy of a giant stone clown and a stroke of luck just short of an act of providence, all in all, this was shaping up to be a very good day.

* * *

 **Laci Zweigle-14(D8F)**

Three...Three members of our alliance died in the bloodbath, three out of eleven dead were my friends, my comrades in the fight to escape this living hell the game makers have thrown us in, and three of them will never see home again. Add in Terr and his soul-crushing betrayal and it's a miracle our alliance is still together at all though that can be attributed to the fact that Aaron had him safely tucked away watching Acacia's back though that irreparably lead to her death it's better then him taking out Ruby or Aaron when he flashed his true colors.

Ruby has spent the better part of the last hour or so trying to get him to open up and talk about what happened and for a while it looked like it might be working, then the cannons came. By the time the last one fell silent, he'd retreated so far back into his shell it would take an act of god to get him to come out and talk to us so we stopped trying. We decided to give him time to grieve in peace and went about sorting through the supplies we managed to grab before the shit hit the fan and we were forced to run for our lives.

"So what do you have over here Laci?"

"Food mostly and a few changes of socks, how'd you make out?"

"Pretty much the same as you except I ended up with knives and a baton instead of socks."

"Those should come in handy, provided we can get close enough to use them."

"Ya the knives are all but useless at a distance, the balance is screwed all to hell. It's almost like they didn't want them used like that."

"Why would they do that, though?"

"I couldn't say for certain, but the lack of range capable weapons seems to be a major trend so far."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when Aaron and I were gathering weapons I noticed there wasn't a single bow in the entire area, add in that I didn't see any dedicated throwing knives and that ours are useless for throwing makes it seem like they want us to fight up close and personal."

"Seems like that would really narrow the field of potential victors though so what would be the point?"

"Appearance maybe, Katniss mentioned the importance of things like that during training and it seems to be a prevalent theme so far."

"Maybe, all I know is today has been so bad I'm looking forward to tomorrow, which considering, where we are, is a pretty shitty thing to say."

"Why do you say that Laci?"

"Well for starters I brought the snake that killed Acacia into our alliance, couple that with the death of Leone and Jute and I just want today to be over."

I see her shake her head a little but whether it's out of pity or some other emotion I can't tell but it doesn't take long for Ruby to slip a reassuring arm around my shoulder and pull me in for a hug. "Laci, none of that was your fault, and as hard as it might be to accept the fact is at some point all of them were going to have to die."

"What?"

"For any one of them to go the distance you would have had to die, and I don't think that's what you really want, is it?"

"No, but it still hurts to know that Acacia died because of me."

"No she died because of Terr, she died because she was reaped for the games at such a young age, she died because she had absolutely zero ability or desire to fight, she died because she was too weak to survive. You, though, you're not too weak to survive and if you can shake the guilt you feel about their death you have a hell of a chance to win this thing."

Her tone of voice shocks me, the fact that someone so nurturing and caring could be so could about this is a little upsetting. The fact she seems to think I have a good chance to win is all but lost in the shuffle as I try to process her callous words, but the worst part is, she's right. Acacia was weak and timid, she seemed to accept that she was doomed from the start but still wanted to try to help, and in the end that takes a form of strength I'm not sure I have. I just hope I don't need it in the end.

* * *

 **Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

I've been running so long I've lost track of time and with the steady rain and the fear of what lay behind me I almost don't want to stop even though I know I have to. The fact that I didn't manage to grab a single thing from the blood bath is another factor telling me to stop and come up with a plan but at the same time forcing me to keep running, like I'm really going to be able to hide from this problem.

I finally start to slow down and before to long I reach the outer edge of the park and a fence blocks my path and beyond that I catch my first sight of the stormy sea beyond. The rolling waves crash against the rocks no more than 50 feet in front of me and despite all my problems I'm taken back by the sheer beauty and power of the sea. It amazes me how something can be so powerful and so beautiful at the same time.

Growing up in 9 I've never had the chance to see open water like this or really any water not coming out of the faucet or irrigation sprinklers as all our water comes from wells deep underground and tampering with or tapping into them is punishable by death and I've seen far to many people pay for not heeding that warning. A headless body in the town square greeted my first reaping all those years ago as a warning of what happens when you tamper with the Capitals water, but this is different it almost seems...alive.

I stand in awe for who knows how long before I remember where I am and force myself to focus on the here and now, and the first thing I realize is I'm going to need to go back and get supplies because if I don't I'm not going to survive. The second thing I decide is it's better if I wait for nightfall to do it seeing as I'm unarmed and have almost no real hand to hand skill, it also gives me the best chance to slip by the careers who have most likely claimed the carousel as their own.

Deciding to find someplace relatively dry to wait out the rain I turn away from the sound of the churning sea and head toward the main park with no small sense of regret. By the time I make my way back to the edge of the main park I settle on an area marked 'HOUSE OF HORRORS' in neon purple letters mainly because my body has started to ache and it's the first place I come by that looks suitable.

Pushing open the door I'm greeted by the sounds of screams and bewitching laughter but I force myself to go in all the same as I doubt my body can take the strain of finding another place to rest. I slide down against the wall in the darkened corner and before long I find myself dozing off in the cool darkness of the room. I don't know how long I'm out before a jolting noise and a bright light tear me from my slumber as an empty cart shaped like a coffin jerks by me and out into the dreary grey light of the outside world.

"Calm down Yuri it's just part of whatever the hell this thing is, no need to get worked up over nothing." Settling myself back into my corner I do my best to get what little rest I can before I have to head back out into the arena and scavenge what few supplies the others have decided to leave behind, I just hope I can find something to help me survive or my stay in the games is going to be a very short one.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this completes the second part of the first day and while it was much lighter on the action then the last I hope it met the standards all of you have come to expect from the story. Well with that out of the way let's get down to the questions shall we?**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. What do you think of the dynamic between Aaron and Hematite?**

 **3\. Who do you think has the best chance to win the games at this point?**

 **Now I decide to take down the last poll and redo it with a focus on individual mentors. This one is up now and will cover the mentors/others we'll see throughout the second day of the games. Other than that thank you all so much for reading the story and for being so supportive throughout the experience I truly do appreciate all of it. As always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death List:**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

 **Kill Count:**

3- Precious

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Joyce

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	17. Unfortunate Turn(Day 1 Part 3)

**Kelvin Williams-18(D7M)**

I can't believe she's gone, it took me so long to work up the nerve to tell her how I feel only to have her torn away from me in such a violent way. Watching Jute drive that scythe into her face will be burned into my mind for as long as I live but the sad thing is I don't know if I want to survive, how can I go on living knowing Angelia died and I couldn't do anything to save her. She died gasping and crying in my arms, I watched the last vestiges of life slowly ebb out of her and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

It's starting to get dark now and every noise makes me jump like a scared puppy, I've never been this scared of anything in my life but for some reason I can't move without jumping. It's almost like Angelia's death has unhinged me more than I'd care to admit, or maybe I'm just hoping something will come after me, maybe I want to die.

I force these hopeless thoughts from my mind and set myself to the task of finding a place to spend the night, it's too rainy and cold for me to make a go of it outside so I need to find someplace to keep warm, the only problem is all I can see in my immediate area are water slides and some kind of log flume ride off in the distance. It's just my luck to find myself in the one area of the arena without a single covered building in sight.

"Well, I could always try to make something out of one of the logs from the flume ride, as long as I can get it off the track that is." I make my way over to the ride and sure enough the logs are attached in a way that makes it all but impossible for me to get it off the track with anything short of a crane and a chainsaw, I'm good with an ax but not nearly good enough to hack through something that thick.

I turn to head back into the main park when a small shed tucked back in the superstructure of the ride catches me eye. I head over and forced the door open to be greeted by row after row of the log cars lining the wall of the small and cramped little building. I make my way inside and find a corner where I'll have a decent vantage point and a good amount of cover from prying eyes and decide to make this my stopping point.

I slump down next to one of the logs and dump the contents of my bag on the ground and begin to shuffle through them to see what I have, what Angelia sacrificed her life to get me. Turns out she died to collect an assortment of garbage and a little food and water and that won't last me all that long as it is. I down the water in a few long gulps before heading back outside with the bottle to collect more but no sooner have I stepped outside then the one thing I'd hoped to avoid began, The fallen tribute.

The anthem blares throughout the arena and I'm quickly greeted by the smug grin of the boy from two dancing in the night sky. My shock at seeing a career die so early is quickly replaced as the faces of the girl from 3, and the pair from 5 follow him in quick succession. As the face of Shoddy smiles down at me I feel the first stirring of tears fighting to spill out from my tired eyes and it takes everything I have to fight it off but as Angelia's angelic face smiles down at me I lose what little control I have left and burst into tears.

I don't know how long I lay in the muck of the storm and I can't say for certain how I manage to drag myself back into the shed but somehow I muster the strength to do both before I collapse in a heap next to my meager supplies. Taking what comfort I can in the few memories I have of her beauty and kindness I find myself slipping into a depression I don't know if I have the strength to pull myself out of and honestly I don't know if I want to. All I can think of is how easy it would be to let go and just wait to see her again, and the thought of her smiling face is the last thing I see as I drift off into a painful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

To say the atmosphere around our little crew has been tense would be the understatement of the year and if Terr and Hematite don't find a way to put their little spat behind them this alliance is as good as dead. To make matters worse, I'm not sure which one of them would give me better odds as an ally going forward. Hematite has the training and his status as both a career and being from 1 working for him but Terr has a kind of stoic honor that makes me feel safer with him around, like I can depend on him not to stab me in the back at the first chance.

"Hey, Joyce are you feeling ok?" As if on cue he manages to come over and throw me for yet another loop with his kind and caring demeanor which is so out-of-place in the chaos and backstabbing the games are famous for. It takes me a minute to compose myself before I feel comfortable answering his question and in that time he takes a seat to my left and continues to wait for my answer with a patience that manages to be both endearing and infuriating.

"I'm fine just trying to make sense of today is all."

"Ya it's been quite the day hasn't it, but it's only going to get harder from here."

"I know, I had to watch two of my friends die last year. Lilac's was easier to stomach than Lynn was, she was so close to coming home and then she was torn away from me in such a terrible way. Throw in the chaos of today and the fact that you and Hematite seem intent on killing each other and I have more than enough to think about."

"Ya that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. It was childish of me to let my anger get the better of me, I was just so stressed about killing Acacia and Hematite's casual attitude about it coupled with his snarky and superior attitude caused me to lose my head for a moment, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"Apology accepted Terr, but it still leaves the Hematite problem squarely in the way of either of us winning the games."

"He's only a problem if we're not ready for him, and with your skill and my power it shouldn't be all that hard to take him down if he crosses the line again."

He has a point, but I'm still not sure the two of us can take him, not as long as he has that sword at least. As good as I am I'm helpless if I can't get close to my target and the reach advantage Hematite has over me in general makes doing that hard enough as it is, couple that with the extra 5 feet the sword affords him and it's nearly impossible still it's good to know I can count on Terr to help when the time does come to take Hematite out.

"I hope you're right Terr because we're only going to get one shot to take him down and if we blow it'll mean both our heads, so we really don't have any room for error."

"I know and that's why I have an idea for how to take him down if you're interested that is."

An idea, I wonder what he playing at, it's far too early in the games to really be thinking about killing Hematite. Unless he knows something about him I don't and he's keeping it from me, but what could he hope to gain by doing that? Of course, there's the slightest possibility I'm being paranoid and he's just trying to prepare us for when Hematite's usefulness has run its course.

Well whichever it is one things for sure, I'm going to need to keep a much closer eye on Terr going forward, he's more cunning than I'd thought, and for some reason that makes me feel a whole new level of unease. If he's this cunning and sly there's no telling what he's truly capable of and just how much of his persona is an act and how much is genuine, and that may be the most disturbing part of all, not knowing if I can trust him. I already know I can't trust Hematite and if I can't trust Terr then I'm going to spend the rest of the games looking over my shoulder, the potential for betrayal always on my mind.

Well regardless of my ability to trust him we do have a common enemy in Hematite and as long as he's alive I can count on Terr being on my side, and I'll just have to cross the trust bridge when we come to it.

"Ok, Terr what do you have in mind?"

* * *

 **Aaron Iris-17(D10M)**

It took some serious thinking, a lot of soul-searching and in the end I had to see Acacia's face in the sky to truly come to terms with everything that happened but I know what I have to do, I have to make her death mean something and the only way to do that is to win the Games. I owe it to her, and Day and Leone to finish what we started and make sure someone from an outer district goes home the winner this year, and as long as it isn't Terr I'll have kept my promise to all of them.

Deciding I have to get up and plan something with my allies before they abandon me I head out and find the two of them huddled around a small fire they built in the relative dryness of our camp inside the safety of a ride labeled 'BUMPER CARZ'. It takes me a moment to work up the courage to face the two of them after the way I've been acting but when I finally do both of them seem happy to see me up and about at the least.

"Hey Aaron it's good to see you up, Laci and I were starting to worry."

"Thanks, both of you, it means a lot to have allies who were willing to stick it out and help me through all of this."

"It's no big deal Aaron, you'd have done the same for me or Ruby so it's only fair we do the same. We're in this together after all."

"You're right Laci we are, and that's why I can't keep moping around like a child, not when there's still a game to win."

My attitude manages to illicit a smile from both of them and for the first time since Aaron squeezed the life out of Acacia I find myself hopeful that we just might be able to pull it off, I might be able to pull it off. I made a promise to my sister when I volunteered and I intend to keep it, and I damn sure intended to be there to mentor her next year when she volunteers no matter what I have to do.

"So Ruby and I were talking and we think we have an idea for how we should proceed, as long as you don't have any objections to us planning without you that is."

"By all means plan away, it's not like I'm the only one in our alliance who can come up with ideas."

"Great, Ruby do you want to take it from here? Most of it was your idea after all."

"Sure but before we get too far in I feel like I should mention our supply situation, and in all honesty our survival will depend on ending the games quickly or finding more food as we go. If we don't there's a very real chance we could starve in here, we have food but it won't last that long split three ways."

"So finding food needs to be our top priority then, what else have you got Ruby?"

"Well our primary goal need to be eliminating the competition and to that end I feel like our best bet is to start with the careers."

"Why not go after Terr and his allies first?"

"We talked about that and the fact is they're too good for us to take in a fair fight, our best bet is to let them clear out some of the singles and wait until they inevitably turn on each other. After that it shouldn't be too hard to pick of the survivors and move on."

"I see what you're saying but don't we run into the same problem with the careers? After all we recruited so broadly precisely to mitigate their training advantage with numbers, so what's changed to make 3 on 3 a fair fight with them?"

"Well for starters the best of them are off with Terr so we're more evenly matched than we'd been expecting, add in the fact that they won't be expecting us and it gives us a serious advantage when it all comes together."

"Say I buy it and we go ahead with this, how do you plan on making it work? It's easy to say something like this but far harder is pulling it off and making good on the plan, so how would we go about it, ladies?"

The two of them exchange a knowing smirk before Laci draws a small curved blade knife out of her pocket and sits down to my left just outside the light of the fire. "Pay attention Aaron because this plan relies on careful coordination and planning and we can't afford any slip-ups."

As I listen to their plan I can't help but marvel at its audacity and daring but the more I think about it the more I realize this is exactly what we need. I just hope Terr manages to survive until I get a chance at him, I owe Acacia that much at least.

* * *

 **Anjelica Tinny-18(D2F)**

It took the better part of the day but we finally managed to find a place that affords us the perfect combination of defensibility and visibility that Mikelis insisted we absolutely had to have. After that, we had to set up and head back to retrieve the supplies we'd left behind in order to make decent time while traveling, and somehow that enviable task had fallen to Precious and me.

"Could you try to keep up Anjelica? I'd like to get back to camp before sunrise at least!"

She's the most annoying person I've ever met and I can tell the two of us are going to come to blows, sooner rather than later if she doesn't change her attitude real fast. However I need her help for now so I'll have to restrain myself until the time is right for me to act, it also couldn't hurt to have Mikelis with me when I do make my move.

"Seriously Anjelica move like you have a purpose!"

"Precious I'm going as fast as I can and that's not going to change, you can bitch all you want but it's not changing anything."

She turns to face me with a look of pure rage etched on her face and it takes all my restraint not to draw my sword and take a swing at her smug face, but I manage to hold back and before to long she lets out a hysterical chuckle before turning back and forging ahead through the darkness toward the eerie glow of the carousel.

We approach it from the south without further incident but about 50 yards out I'm brought to a screeching halt by Precious who quickly drops into an almost predatory crouch behind an overturned table. "There's someone up ahead rummaging through the leftovers on the carousel."

"How can you tell?"

"Call it a predatory instinct or situational awareness but the fact is someone is up there."

"Ok, Precious what do we do then?"

"You head around the West side and drive whoever it is this way, I'll take care of the rest."

"What if there's more then one of them?"

"There's not but on the off-chance I'm wrong you'll have to improvise."

It takes some doing but I manage to get myself into position without alerting the target to my presence and from there it's just a matter of getting close enough to heard them where I want them. I creep up on the carousel as quietly as I can and at maybe the 10 yard mark I catch my first sight of just who it is we're hunting. Crouching over a box and digging with reckless abandon is the cute little number from District 9 Yuri her long black hair a fizzy and disheveled mess and despite it all she still manages to look radiant.

I move with a cautious softness I didn't know I possessed as I gingerly make my way toward the far side of the carousel taking care not to make too much noise as I go. As I reach the edge I carefully draw my gladius from its scabbard before announcing my presence to my very frightened and startled prey.

"Well well look what we have here, what are you doing here you busy little bee?"

With a look of horror and a screech that could wake the dead she darts off and right toward my waiting ally. Bending down I scoop up a few of the bags we'd hidden earlier and begin to make my way back to Precious when a stunning realization dawns on me, I never heard a cannon!

I quickly make my way back only to be greeted by the sight of Precious kneeling over the motionless form of Yuri, an evil glint in her eye.

"What are you doing Precious, hurry up and finish her off already so we can get back."

"Now don't be too hasty Anjelica, I haven't had my fun yet."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, now hurry up we need to get the supplies and get back before she wakes up, I have big plans for this little lamb."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the first day of the games, things should really start to pick up and get bloody going forward and I hope all of you are ready for the blood to return :D So then without further ado on to questions.**

 **1\. What do you think Precious has in store for Yuri?**

 **2\. What do you think of the Sentinels plan of attack?**

 **3\. Do you think Kelvin will be able to overcome his guilt or are his days numbered?**

 **4\. Will Joyce and Terr be able to kill Hematite?**

 **5\. Which alliance will break down first?**

 **Finally I have the results of the poll and it's given me some interesting twists. First off I can guarantee both D1's Verity Sangster and D3's Zapp Coulter will be getting a POV on Day 2 but the third one will require a tie breaker between Zefram Cartwright of D6 and Violet Martinez of D8. I'll post that poll for you to vote on and i'll let you know the results at the next update.**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all next week at the update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

 **Kill Total**

3- Precious

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Joyce

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	18. Play Time(Day 2 Part 1)

**Verity Sangster(District 1 Mentor)**

These are the moments that make the chaos of mentoring almost bearable, having the chance to enjoy a drink in silence at Five in the morning is possibly the only real perk I've found since winning the games last year. Growing up I never understood why my dad and the other victors seemed to enjoy this so much but having experienced the stress of managing a tribute through the games first hand I finally do, hell I'm surprised more mentors aren't as drunk as Haymitch Abernathy always seems to be.

I finish my drink and signal the bartender for another and as he pours the fruity concoction into a fresh glass in front of me I notice a figure gracefully slip into the seat to my left and motion for a drink of their own. I let out a mildly annoyed grunt as I turn toward what I assume is another sponsor lining up to shower one of my tributes with gifts and money neither of them seem to need at the moment only to be surprised to find one of the mentors from District Eight staring intently at the pungent drink in the glass before her.

"I was wondering if it was a good idea to even talk to you about this, and even though I decided to I'm still not sure how to approach it."

"What on Earth are you talking about, and who are you for that matter?"

"Right sometimes I forget I'm not as famous among my peers as I am back home. I'm Violet, and I have the privilege of mentoring Terr Thesik the newly minted ally of your tribute Hematite Lucas."

Suddenly everything I should have realized earlier comes clicking into place and I'm more than a little ashamed it took me this long to realize why she was here. "I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier, it's been a long night. I'm Verity and I assume you're here to talk about the alliance we suddenly find our tributes in together."

"Correct, though I'm also curious if Hematite mentioned it to you or Velvet before the games started?"

It's the first time I've really thought about it and it strikes me as odd that he didn't, why on earth would he feel the need to keep something so vital from me? "As a matter of fact he didn't and judging, by the way, you asked I assume Terr didn't give you the heads up either."

She flashed me a smile before taking a swig from her drink with a small shutter that betrays either the strength of the drink or more likely her inexperience with a drink as strong as it must be. "No he didn't but I assumed he didn't to keep Laci from finding out he intended to betray their alliance, a precaution I'm sure factored into Hematite not telling you as well."

"You're probably right but I assume you didn't come down here to drink and point out the obvious so why don't we get to the part where you tell me what it is you're after?"

She lets out a slight chuckle before taking another drink and slamming her empty glass back on the bar with a confidence she hadn't shown a few minutes ago when we started talking. "Now that's the straightforward no-nonsense girl who captured the heart of Panem last year, ok let's get down to brass tacks shall we?"

"I think we'll save time if we do."

"True enough, so it comes down to this Verity how do you want to approach this alliance when it comes to sponsors?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Alliance between career and non-career tributes tend to attract a heavy amount of sponsor money and seeing as our tributes are part of the alliance I figured this would be a good time to see how you think we should split it up when it come rolling in."

"Isn't this a discussion we should be having with Allure too?"

"As a matter of fact it is but I happened to see you before her and figured it couldn't hurt to see which way you're leaning, it's not likely to affect what we do anyway so what's the harm in asking?

She has a point but I'm still not sure if this is a conversation we should have without Allure involved, after all she has just as much at stake as we do and it feels weird to leave her out. Violet, however, refuses to let the subject lie and after a little pestering I decide that answering her is in the best interest for what little sanity I have in the midst of the chaotic atmosphere surrounding my first games as a mentor.

"Honestly they don't need all that much right now so I'm inclined to hold onto any cash we collect for when the actually need it."

She motions to the bartender and takes two small drinks and hands me one with a smile on her face that manages to both reassure and intimidate me at the same time. I quickly regain my composer and take the drink as she offers a toast to our tributes new alliance.

"Here's to our tributes, may they find the same success in this alliance as we have." With that she downs her shot in a gulp and with mild hesitation I follow suit. She slams her glass down and lets out a primal shout before motioning me to follow, and I reluctantly do.

As relaxed as I'd been just a few minutes ago I find myself as uptight and unease as I remember being since the final battle of my own games, I just hope Hematite is more comfortable with Terr then I am with his mentor or their alliance is going to be a rocky one at best and most likely a deadly one. If it is I just hope Hematite finds a way to come out on top in the end or my first year as a mentor will end with a humiliation I don't think my family will ever let me live down.

* * *

 **Ruby Wolfe-17(D12F)**

Somehow I managed to draw the last watch of the night, and having gotten almost no sleep the night before the games the game makers would naturally pick now to have the wind and rain pick back up and soak me to the bone. The fact that everything we found yesterday to start a fire is now as soaked and useless as my clothes seem to be a bonus to them as it's only gotten worse as the nights worn on. It takes everything I can muster to continue keeping watch through all of this but after what Terr did yesterday I'd feel worse leaving us unguarded, especially with dawn so close.

"Everything go alright last night?" I jump and quickly grab for my knife as Laci comes up and plops down beside me on the wet pavement. Letting out an exasperated sigh I sheath my weapon and return it to the relatively dry safety of the knapsack I've decided to keep my supplies in and turn to her with a look of mock anger on my face.

"Don't sneak Laci, you scared me half to death and I came this close to stabbing you." I hold up my fingers and make an effort to get them as close together as I can without them touching but burst out in laughter when I see her lopsided sarcastic frown staring back at me.

She joins in and we share a laugh that helps melt away the tension and pressure I'm feeling about the games and for a moment I almost feel happy. However, it doesn't last and a shark crack snaps me back to reality as the two of us reach for our weapons causing me to throw my sack out into the rain in the process. I let out a grunt as I carefully make my way out into the soft, but consistent downpour to retrieve my now thoroughly soaked bag.

I bend down to pick it up and out of the corner of my eye I catch a slight shift in the shadows cascading off the static gondolas of the ride overhead. I tense up as I see the shadow dart around in the pale light and while I try my hardest I can't make out anything other than the rough shape of what appears to be a small creature retreating into the safe obscurity of the retreating shadows as the sun finally begins to crest the top of the taller rides in the distance.

Careful not to provoke whatever it is I've found I pick up my bag and slowly retreat back toward the relative safety of the pavilion we made our camp in cautiously scanning the shadows as I do. After what feels like an eternity I feel the reassuring touch of Laci's hand on my shoulder and I slump down against an overturned table and begin to shake.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

"I'm not sure, whatever it is I'm sure it's not friendly. Nothing in the arena ever is."

"Should we wake up Aaron?"

My initial reaction is to scream at her for asking such a dumb question but after I have a moment to think and the chance to calm down I realize it would be pointless to worry him, it's not like whatever that was is a threat at the moment.

"No, it's better not to worry him. He has enough on his plate planning our attack on the careers and this would just give him more to worry about."

"I still think we should tell him Ruby, it could have a major effect on our attack."

"If we see it again we will but for now let's just keep it to ourselves, besides it's gone anyway."

Her concerned gaze lingers on me a moment longer before she shrugs and nods in consent and extends her hand to help me up. Taking it I'm quickly pulled back to my feet and dump my supplies out on an upright table to ensure none of them were ruined by the rain. Luckily nothing seems damaged and a quickly but carefully repack my sack before undoing my belt and slipping my knife sheath over the soft black leather and securing it to my hip.

I take a few minutes to make sure I look a little less like a hot and disheveled mess before turning back to Laci and motioning for her to follow me back into the relative warmth and dryness of the pavilion. "Come on we should get Aaron up and finish coming up with a plan, the sooner the careers are out of our way the sooner we can get payback on Terr and his allies."

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

The little maintenance cave Mikelis found for us to sleep is cramped, dirty, smelly and full of junk but it does have one amazing quality I've come to adore, it echos wonderfully. The echos have let me enjoy each little slice and cut I've delivered to Yuri and every time I hear her squeal in pain I want to do it all over again.

So far I've managed to content myself playing with her legs and torso but sooner or later I'm going to have to go up, after all I'm running out of leg canvas to play with. Looking down at her right leg I take a moment to admire the series of interconnecting swirls I've decorated her leg with each one flowing beautifully into the next as I marked her once peach colored skin with a masterpiece that would make even the greatest artist in Panem jealous of its beauty and intricate nature.

I'm snapped out of my trance like state as Yuri emits a low and pain filled moan as she comes back around from her last fainting spell, a mild annoyance which has impeded my entertainment several times since we got back from the carousel.

"There she is, come back to play some more have you? That's good, I'd hate to think you weren't enjoying this Yuri, after all I'm working so hard to make you beautiful."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Do you not like it?"

"WHY?!"

"I'll admit I didn't do my best work on your left leg, but I feel like I made a wonderful recovery on your right, and when I'm finished no one will be looking at the messy left one anyway."

"You're insane!"

"Insane? Is it insane to create such a work of art? Is it insane to want to bring beauty into the world? Is it insane to give someone such a wonderful gift like this? Your words wound me, Yuri, I'm many things but insane is not one of them."

"You've completely lost your mind you, sadistic whore!"

"Now Yuri you know words hurt, and I've warned you before that there will be consequences if you use words like that. I've tried to be patient, but enough is enough, you'll have to be punished."

I take a small knife and carefully force it into the soft flesh of her thigh and ever so gently drag it across creating a small swirl pattern on the as of yet untouched flesh. I take my time and after a few minutes of drawing she lets out an ear-splitting shriek that brings a smile to my lips as I carefully withdraw my instrument and return it to the small box it was sitting on.

"See what happens when you lose your temper, now are you going to be a good girl or do I need to punish you again?"

"Please just kill me, I'm begging you to end this, please!"

Her plea elicits a slight chuckle from me as I gently run my fingers across the shapely contours of her face before running my fingers gently through her silky black hair.

"Why would I kill you so soon, we've only just begun to explore the depth of your beauty."

"Please, Precious I'm begging you just end this, just let me die."

"Ow I will, but not before I've covered every... bare... inch of your beautiful body with my mark. Once I'm done with that then I'll finally let you die."

I smile down at her as the humming jolt of the generators that power this section of the park springs to life, putting a hold on the joys I had planned, for now at least.

"Well Yuri looks like you have a reprieve, I'll be back tonight to play some more." I leave her sobbing in pain and terror as I head back to the front of the area to see what my allies have planned for today, I just hope they're ready to hunt down a few more of the sniveling weaklings that pass for competition.

I turn the corner and find Anjelica sitting by a tool box with her eyes fixed firmly on me as I approach, Mikelis, however, is nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Mikelis get off to Anje?"

She stares at me with a look of pure loathing her eyes practically dripping venom as she forces herself to her feet and heads toward me.

"He got tired of listening to Yuri's screams so he went to scout the area for other targets."

"That's good, the sooner we find a target the sooner they die and we can move on to the next one."

"If that's how you feel Precious why are you torturing Yuri? Why not just kill her and be done with it?"

"We all have to have an outlet for our frustration Anjelica, if I hadn't killed Emorte for his failure he would have sufficed, but I lost my cool with him so it falls to Yuri to fill the void."

"You're a sick one Precious, you know that right?"

Her mood is serious but her words are almost comical and I can't help but laugh. She turns back and scoops up her scimitar before tossing me my katana and heading for the exit. As we carefully close the gate and run the chain through the holes next to the shattered remnants of the lock I can't help but smile, even if we don't find another tribute today I've still got Yuri to play with when we get back and for some reason the knowledge that she'll be here when I get back makes me happier than I've been in weeks.

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

It's taken forever for Mikelis to get far enough away from his allies for me to make a move and I'm still about fifty percent sure he'll kill me long before I have a chance to put my talents to use, but at this point I really have nothing to lose by trying. I follow him as quietly as I can until he makes his way toward a red and pink ride covered in hearts with the words 'Tunnel of Love' written in flowing script over it before I finally decide to make my move.

"Hey, Mikelis!" He stops on a dime and turns to face me his spear primed to drive a hole in me with the slightest flick of his powerful wrist.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Jinx, my name is Jinx and I have a proposition for you."

"You must be pretty desperate to approach a career so boldly without a weapon, or maybe you're just stupid."

"I'm far from stupid I assure you. Could we take this inside, I'm still wet from this morning and the wind is making me cold." His gaze drops ever so slightly from my face to my body as he takes in the appealing sight before him. Having decided to go this route I've removed my vest and let the rain soak my already small shirt causing it to hug my lithe and seductive frame in a most appealing way. He spends a good while devouring me with his eyes before lowering his spear and motioning me to move ahead and into the shelter of the ride.

"Thank you." I offer a sultry smile and extend my hand to rub his arm, but his reactionary jerk causes me to rethink it and gently run it through my fizzy hair instead. I enter the dimly lit ride and move to sit on one of the bird shaped carts that ferry people through the gentle water of the ride ensuring I present as irresistible a sight as I can for my prey in the soft light.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you killed my partner in the blood bath, which as you can probably guess leaves me in the market for a new one."

"And?!"

"Well, I was hoping it would be you."

He lets out a snort of amusement and tries to act disinterested but his eyes tell a different story, every single detail he's trying to hide is written clear as day on his beautiful blue eyes, he's interested and he knows it. Still he does his best to mask it by walking around a laughing to himself as if the mere thought was so ridiculous it was funny.

"Why would I want to ally with you, I already have allies and I doubt you're better than they are."

"It's true I don't have the combat prowess of Anjelica or the ruthless streak that Precious does, but I have something far more… Enticing to offer someone of your… stature."

"And what pray tell would that be?"

"Why me of course."

"You?! Why on earth would I give up a sure-fire alliance like mine for something like you?"

"Because I can offer you things your allies would never dream of offering you, pleasures they can't comprehend and joys they'll never experience in their lives."

"That's is?"

"Not quite sexy, not quite. I also know your skills go far beyond theirs and if someone as… limited as me sees it so do they. How long do you think it'll be before they turn on you, how long until they decide you're too dangerous to be left alive?"

His face lights up with worry as my words begin to sink in and before long I know I've got him, all I have to do is real him in and he's mine.

"I know I can't beat you and so do they, the difference is I can't kill you, but together they might. With them, you're always one step away from being betrayed, but not with me. With me, I'll show you passions you can't imagine and experiences you can't begin to fathom all I ask is the chance to live them out with you."

His brow furrows in thought and I take a chance and pull him in for a deep and passionate kiss letting his hands roam freely over my soaking forum while I hold us steady on his hips. As I break the kiss I gaze longingly into his eyes as the last vestiges of doubt fade away only to be replaced by a deep and obvious longing for the rewards I've promised.

"Ok I'm in Jinx, but how do you want to play this?"

"Go back and keep an eye on your 'allies' but don't let them know the truth. Come nightfall steel as much as you can carry and meet me here, after that everything you've ever wanted will be yours. I lean in and plant another kiss on his trembling and inexperienced lips before melting into the shadows of the ride and leaving him to his task the scent of his desire filling the air as I do.

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

The morning is gray and dreary yet I can't help but feel a sense of optimism completely at odds with the situation I'm in. Joyce and I spent most of the night coming up with our plan for Hematite and in the end we not only came up with one that'll end him easily but I got Joyce to reveal some of the more interesting limitations of her fighting style, limitations I can exploit when I have to bring our partnership to its inevitable end. After that, we'd gotten a little sleep and risen when the park suddenly sprang back to life in the misty haze of the early morning sun.

After eating a little food the three of us decided to scout the area for tributes and places they might go to ground if pressed. Joyce stayed behind with the stuff and Hematite and I haven't had any luck but it's only a matter of time before we run across someone, I just pray it isn't another child, I'm not sure I could take killing another child.

"How big do you think this place is Hematite?"

"I'd imagine it's fairly large given the distance of some of the attractions, but it wouldn't be the first time a small arena looked bigger than it really was."

"True, I just wonder where everyone is."

"Well we know 11 died fighting and if the other groups stuck together that leaves six of our ten remaining targets together. If there together it makes it harder to run into them in such an open place."

I let his words sink in for a moment and realize that Hematite's got a better grasp on this then I thought he did, but I also realize he's confidence in that is not only obvious but obnoxiously so, and in the end his confidence could prove to be his downfall.

We walk for another hundred yards or so before deciding we've pursued this course long enough and without the slightest hint of competition we can safely cross this area of the list of possible tribute safe zones. Turning back towards the center of the park I catch sight of a statute with rainbow-colored hair and a big toothy grin staring toward us from an area marked 'Kiddy Fun Zone'. It gives me the creeps but I shake it off as paranoia and continue to walk turning my back to the statue in the process.

We walk for a while on our new path before reaching a zone labeled 'Splash Canyon' with a cartoon bear in an inner tube riding down what looks like a waterfall. As we head to our left a flash of movement catches my eye and as I turn I see the same grinning statue as before standing next to a wooden carving of the bear from the sign.

"Hematite wait."

"What now Terr?"

"See that statue over there, the grinning one?"

"What about it?"

"I saw the exact same statute back in the first area, and I could swear I saw it move a moment ago."

"Seriously Terr?!"

"Call me crazy but I think it's following us Hematite."

"Your crazy, statues don't follow people, they can't."

"Normally you'd be right, but in the arena anything's possible."

He rolls his eyes and heads over to the statute with a disgusted grunt.

"If this thing is alive then why can I do this?" He raises his hand to strike it but in a flash it darts out and sinks its teeth deep into his arm. He tears himself away and screams in a mix of pain and rage as he throws his good arm back to release his great sword from its holder.

I move in a flash and drive my fist into the bridge of the mutts nose forcing it to the ground where Hematite quickly removes its head with a swipe of his weapon. Blood gushes from the stump of its neck as he drops to the ground in pain his left arm spasming in unison with his heart beat. It takes a while but eventually it subsides and I'm able to get him to his feet and back to our camp where Joyce paces like a caged beast chomping at the bit to be released.

"Joyce start a fire and grab a knife, I need to sterilize the wound quickly!" Her eyes betray her unease but she springs into action all the same and within minutes we have a small fire with a knife resting with its blade in the flames. I wait for it to get good and hot before pulling it out and slapping it over the wound and pressing down with a rock to apply pressure.

I spend the next several minutes cleaning up and dressing the wound while trying to prevent Hematite from slipping into shock and dying, I want him dead but not yet, I still need him to position myself for the win, so I'll save his miserable life, for now at least.

* * *

 **A/N: See I told you day 2 would be more interesting and I hope you liked it. Also I closed the poll and Zefram was our lucky winner so he'll be getting a POV in the one of the next 2 chapters. :) Now then on to questions!**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. What did you think of our first mutt?**

 **4\. Do you think Jinx's plan will work?**

 **5\. What do you think Laci and Ruby saw?**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as always please review and let me know what you think:D and I hope to see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

 **Kill Total**

3- Precious

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Joyce

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	19. Paying the Price(Day 2 Part 2)

**Laci Zweigle-14(D8F)**

We've spent the better part of the morning trying to refine our attack plan and we're not even close, really all we've managed to do is get on each others nerves. Ruby favors drawing them out and picking them off while Aaron is stubbornly set on hitting their hideout and taking them all out at once and neither of them seems to have any interest in compromise.

"All I'm saying is hitting them head on doesn't play to our strengths, how long do you really think Laci and I will last in a stand up fight with someone like Precious?"

"We've been over this Ruby, and anyway I told you I'd handle her."

"That still leaves Mikelis and Anjelica. Even if I could hold off Anjelica how do you expect Laci to take Mikelis down?"

"You're underestimating Laci's ability to fight I'm sure she can handle him."

"Are you really going to risk her life on this, crap shoot?"

"I'd risk all our lives to take them out, every single one of us should be ready to die to stop them from winning again."

They delve into yet another argument and for what feels like the thousandth time today I try to think of a way to calm them down and fix our rapidly deteriorating alliance, and once again I'm struck by the realization that it probably can't be saved.

Our alliance was predicated on taking down the career's but any real chance of that died with Leone's death and Terr's betrayal, once they were removed our chances of beating them in a fight all but disappeared. Ruby sees that but Aaron would rather die to make a statement then win playing from the shadows, and from his perspective I understand why he would, but I want to win dammit and I won't sacrifice myself for his anti-career vendetta.

"Both of you STOP IT!" My outburst must catch them by surprise because they both stop mid sentence and spin to face me a look of pure shock etched on both their faces. Aaron is the first to regain his composer and with a slight raise of his brow he gestures for me to continue and after a few seconds Ruby manages to follow suite.

"We can't fight like this if we do we're as good as dead, so for now we need to put our feelings aside and try to work this out ok?" Both manage to nod thought Aaron has a look somewhere between contempt and disgust as he does, Ruby for her part seems to be fully interested in what I have to say and appears to be giving me her undivided attention as I make my way to the table and motion for both of them to follow suit.

"First off we need to get one thing straight, we absolutely CAN NOT attack the careers head on. I understand this is more about symbolism than winning for you Aaron, but I'm not ready to just give up and die. Second if we're going to stay allied you need to start realizing Ruby and I aren't the fighters you are, for us to be helpful we need to get our targets in a situation where our weaknesses can be masked by your strengths and a head on assault, especially with even numbers isn't it."

"Both of you knew what this alliance was about when you joined, if you didn't have the stomach for it why waste your time and mine joining?"

"Because I assumed you'd be flexible enough to change our strategy if something like this happened. Your plan was fine when we outnumbered them eight to six, but after what happened in the blood bath we just don't have the numbers to make it work."

My accusation stings and I can see the rage brewing in his eyes but behind that I can see fear. He's afraid that he volunteered for this and he won't accomplish his goal, the possibility that he might not accomplish his mission is eating away at him and for a moment I almost feel bad for him. He put himself in this situation to prove to everyone that non-careers are just as strong and able as careers and it's all falling apart in front of his eyes, but I'm just not ready to throw my life away for a cause not when I have a real chance to win.

"Aaron if you can accept that your plan just won't work, that it can't work then we can all stick together for a while longer. However if you're dead set on doing this then this is the end, I'm willing to fight but I won't throw my life away for nothing, there are too many people back home I care about to do that."

It takes him a minute process everything and when he does he turns to Ruby with a look of desperation on his face. "Do you feel the same way Ruby?"

"Yes, Aaron I do. I'm sorry we couldn't band together and topple the careers, but I'm not willing to fall on my sword to make it work."

"Ok, well that makes this easy then. I'll take my portion of the supplies and find someplace else to lay low, it'll be easier for me to move then you two." He bends down and scoops up his bag and shoulders it before grabbing his staff and making his way out of the hideout and into the cool wind of the open arena.

Part of me wants to stop him, to tell him we'll find a way to make his plan work as a team, but I stop myself before I do. I know this is for the best and in the end that's what I have to be concerned with, my chances of winning go way up if he goes off and gets himself killed fighting the careers and if he takes one down with him that's even better.

Turning toward Ruby I find a look of sadness on her face but in her eyes I see only a cold fury the look that tells me I made the right decision sticking with her through all this. After a moment, she motions me over and we sit down and start to plan our next move, and in our post-Aaron alliance planning is going to play a bigger role than I ever imagined.

* * *

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

In the two hours since Terr brought Hematite back, he's thrown up twice and began sweating profusely before slipping into a fitful sleep where he's spent more time thrashing around than anything else. For his part, Terr has spent most of his energy trying to find something among our mountain of supplies to help keep him alive but everything he's tried so far has only made things worse.

"I don't know what else I can try, we don't have anything else that look remotely helpful to try."

"You did everything you could Terr, it might be easier to just put him down and end his pain at this point."

"I'd considered that, but it seems really early to take him out especially with your former allies running around out there."

"I understand that but if we can't find a way to help him we're going to be without him anyway so why make him suffer through like this?"

Terr falls quiet for a while before turning back to check on Hematite's condition leaving me to rummage through the rest of our stuff for anything that might be able to help. I can't believe Terr's going through this much trouble to save someone he was planning to kill just a few hours ago, maybe he's too soft to do what needs to be done to win. If he's not it just makes my chances of winning that much better at the very least but I can't help but feel this is more about Terr's conscience than actually trying to save Hematite's life.

"JOYCE I need help!"

I drop the contents of the bag I'd been looking through in a heap and dart over to find Hematite bleeding profusely from his nose and a foamy spittle forming in the corner of his mouth. I bend down and press a scrap of cloth to his nose only to feel an immediate burning sensation in the tips of my fingers.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"His blood, it burned my fingers."

He reaches down and dabs his finger in the stream flowing from his right nostril only to jerk his hand back a second later with a curse.

"What the hell is going on with him?"

"It could be the mutt, it took a decent chunk out of his arm after all."

"Ya, but I didn't think it had him long enough to inject him with anything this bad."

"It probably only takes a second for a mutt to inject poison into a target, remember the rules for the real world don't apply in the games."

We do our best, but it's useless and after a few minutes Hematite starts thrashing around again this time more violently than before, we do what we can to keep him from hurting himself but the task is nearly impossible with his blood flying every which way and burning the crap out of anything and anyone it touches.

After what seems like an eternity his thrashing ceases but the blood continues to flow in a steady stream leaving burn marks all over his face and arms. After he's sure he's done moving Terr leans in and checks to see if he's still alive and to my honest surprise he is.

"How is he still alive?"

"Maybe whatever's doing this is causing the spasms and bleeding but isn't strong enough to kill him outright. That or he's tougher than I gave him credit for."

"Regardless Terr it's time to put him out of his misery."

"I still think we can save him, provided we can get a sponsor drop that is."

"Terr his blood burned us when we touched it, what do you think it's doing to his insides?"

I can tell this is taking a toll on Terr and despite the fact that in the end we're going to be enemies I still need him now, especially since Hematite is as good as dead. I feel for both of them I really do and I can even understand why Terr want's to keep him alive even if it means he'll have to kill him later but enough is enough, it's time for this to end even if I have to do it myself.

"Fine Terr, I'll do it myself." I pull out my small knife and move toward his blood-soaked body and bend down to get a better angle for the stab. It takes me a moment to find his heart which is made even harder by the fact that touching his chest causes my hand to burn, but after a little work I find my target and carefully drive the blade up and into his heart with a swift motion.

His body jerks and he takes a deep breath before letting it go and falling still in a pool of his own blood. A few seconds later the reassuring crash of the cannon echos throughout the arena signaling the fall of another tribute and the end of his suffering.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

"Well that was certainly an impressive little trick Celine, who's idea was it?"

"The mutt or the poison?"

"Both were nice touches, but I'm obviously more interested in the poison then a simple mutt."

"The general premise was mine, but the scientist in the lab are the ones who made it all work Madam President."

Tyranna spins her chair around and takes a moment to admire the technical readouts and formula information I brought with me to our little meeting and for the first time in a while I can't tell if she's pleased or upset. For a long while, she simply stares at the readouts before spinning back around with an almost predatory smile on her face.

"It's amazing Celine, but how does it work?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in when she asks and it takes me a few moments to collect myself to the point I can answer her question and that's when I realize I really don't know how it works. All I did was tell them what I wanted to happen if someone got bitten and the boys in the lab had wiped it up, about all they told me was it would do what I wanted and then some.

"Celine?"

"Sorry mam, but the truth is I don't really know how it works. I just asked for something that would have those specific effects and this is what they gave me."

"I'm not surprised, after all you weren't hired for your scientific ability. This little number they gave you though is quite impressive, it bonds with the elements and atoms in the bloodstream and changes them at the subatomic level. After that there's a brief adjustment period before the real effect sets in but as we've seen it's quite effective."

"I'm glad you approve, but I'm still not sure I understand what it actually did Madam President?"

"In layman's terms, it lowers the pH level of the victim's blood making it more acidic. This little treat here caused Hematite's body to dissolve from the inside out."

"I had no idea it would be so, effective."

"Our people are the best for a reason, it's just a shame your mutt met its end so soon."

"We have others spread throughout the arena waiting to be triggered. If it get to the point that we need more we'll just flip them on and send them on the hunt."

"That's what I want to hear Celine excellent work."

"Thank you Madam President, will there be anything else?"

"Not at the moment, you're free to return to your duties. Keep up the good work."

* * *

 **Benton Circuit-16(D3M)**

Well, it took me longer than I'd care to admit and I got lost more than once along the way, but I finally seem to have made my way to the parks Security and Control Center. Naturally it's in the one part of the park that doesn't seem to have a closely available source of water but if my instincts are right, and they always are there should be something inside I can use.

"Now where the hell would these simpletons hide the entrance?"

This time I'm rewarded with a quick victory as I manage to find the control pad within a few seconds now the fun begins. It takes a minute or so for me to pry the top of the keypad off but when I finally get it off I'm again rewarded with a set up so simple even a child could solve it.

"Let's see just snip this, and this, cross them like so and..whala."

The door rewards my effort with a quick zip to the side, revealing a room packed from wall to wall with desks and computers each powered down but humming with potential. I take a few cautious steps inside doing my best to remain alert for the traps I know must be hidden somewhere inside, lucky for me they don't seem to have placed them near the entrance.

Moving with a cautious optimism I make my way over to the closest bank of computers where the words 'Water Park Master Control' hang from a sign overhead. I fiddle around with the first computer and it quickly hums to life with a warm and reassuring buzz, and while the load time seems a bit excessive for an arena as sophisticated as this I find myself enjoying it. after all it's giving me plenty of time to decide just how I'm going to use my new-found advantage over my dimwitted opponents.

After a few minutes of waiting the screen flashes black before reappearing with a series of technical information and shortcuts for me to use to work the system. I pull up a chair and quickly delve into the system, but it's quickly apparent that I'm not in the correct one.

"Where the hell is everything? This can't be everything." Scanning the room, I realize the overhead signs refer to the specific part of the park the computer's control and if I want to run everything I need to find the master control. I push myself away from the desk before heading over to the far wall where the signs are obscured by the limited light available in the room, a problem that's corrected as soon as I walk near it when the rows of overhead lights snap on as if to greet their new master.

It takes the better part of an hour, but I manage to find the bank of computers I need, the only problem is all of them are password locked making them all but useless. "Really! I come all this way and the one system I need is fucking locked!"

In a fit of rage I throw a lamp hard against the wall and it shatters with a satisfying crash it's so satisfying in fact that I do it three more times before I feel my anger has been sated. Even then I still came all this way for nothing, I can't believe these idiots would put something like this in and make it impossible for tributes to use it.

"Unfucking belevible, what a load of crap. These idiots must have gone out of their way to screw me over, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all if they didn't pull a stunt like this I'd have had the Games in the bag, now they get to drag out my impending victory for a few more days, a few more pointless days for my hopeless opponents to cling to their childish hope of victory."

Stomping off in a huff I don't notice the pair of large, red, cat-like eyes following me from the shadows and my outbursts only serve to mask the sound of it's approaching steps. By the time I notice something wrong it's too late and the last thing I hear before a clawed hand spins me around rips my throat free from my neck is the soft wheezing breath of the monster that ends my life.

Falling to the ground I struggle with everything I have to steal what few breaths I can as my murder melts back into the shadows and disappears from sight. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I'm not supposed to die here, and I'm sure as hell not supposed to die alone. As my life slowly ebbs away my thoughts turn to the only person in my life who truly understood me, Jillian. My final thought before the darkness swallows me whole are of her and the life we'll never get to have. Somehow that's the worst part for me, my death denies her the happiness of spending the rest of her life with me, and as I finally let go her smiling face is the last thing I see.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Anjelica Tinny-18(D2F)**

As the sun starts to set on the second day of competition I can't help but feel a cold furry building in the pit of my stomach at how the day turned out. I spent the whole day scouting the arena and didn't see a single sign of the competition but in the end two more tributes met their maker at the hand of someone other than me, it's just infuriating.

As the first of the rides in the distance dims and comes to a stop I can't help but feel sorrow at what lies ahead tonight, because as soon as everything is off Mikelis and I will be treated to Yuri's tormented screams as Precious inflicts another night of pain on her fragile form. I force myself to my feet and head inside to find Precious greedily devouring an apple as Mikelis sits in the corner sharpening the tip of his spear with a whetstone he salvaged after the blood bath.

"So which of us is taking watch first?"

"Well I have other plans so you and Mikelis need to decide amongst yourselves and I'll take the last one after the machines start to power up." With that statement hanging in the air Precious tosses her apple core toward the pile of others she's devoured since we arrived and heads off to play with her new toy with a sadistic smile spread across her face.

I turn toward Mikelis and wait for him to finish stowing his gear before starting in on how I think we should handle the watch but to my surprise he beats me to it.

"I'll go first but I assume you're going to watch the 'Tribute to the Fallen' before you turn in?"

"I'd planned on it, but why the change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday it took us almost an hour of arguing before you finally agreed to stand first watch, but tonight you just cave in?"

"Well its not like I'm going to get a lot of sleep with Yuri in the other room screaming anyway so I might as well let you sleep, provided you can block her out better than I can."

I can tell by the look on his face he's really bothered by what's happening in the other room. I'm not exactly happy with Precious's methods either but I have to admire her resolve, she may play a sick game, but she plays it damn well.

"I should be ok, as long as I get to sleep before she starts to really cut into her that is. Last night, I made the mistake of staying up while she prepped and by the time I tried to relax she's started working on the upper thigh."

"What possessed Precious to act like this?"

That's a question I don't really have an answer to and it bugs me more then it probably should, however I refuse to let Mikelis know I'm just as clueless as he is on the matter so I'll just have to make something up.

"Who knows, some people just snap under the pressure of the games and that's probably what happened to her."

I stumble to find the words to express my bullshit but luckily for me the anthem blares out and provides me the distraction I desperately need to avoid making a fool of myself in front of the world. We watch the show in silence and are treated to the faces of Hematite and the boy from Three, and while I don't give two shits about the latter I'm more than a little giddy to see the former died so early.

"Wow, Hematite bought it? I'd have pegged him for a hell of a longer run."

"Well he was too weak to stick with us so it's no surprise he's dead, all it does is save us the trouble of killing him later."

"Still. How do you think it went down?"

"Honestly I could care less, he's dead and that's all that matters. Well, I'm gonna turn in, wake me when you get tired kid."

I turn to go and I think I catch the faintest glimmer of doubt in his eyes but I chalk it up to unease about Precious and Hematite and brush it aside, after all I'll have plenty of time to deal with his problems in the morning. Making my way over to the makeshift bed I built for myself in the corner of the tunnel I throw myself into the relative warmth of the piled blankets and clothes before falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's a little bonus for you all this week :D I finished this early and decided to post it now instead of waiting for next weekend, I hope none of you mind. Also I know it was a bit slower than the last one but I hope it still met the expectations all of you have for the story. Now then on to questions!**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Who's death was more surprising Benton or Hematite?**

 **4\. Who do you think will make it farther Laci and Ruby or Aaron?**

 **Now even with posting this chapter early I still fully intend to have part 3 of day 2 up by the weekend as long as College doesn't kill me first :p so think of this as a little Labor Day gift to all of you :) Other than that please review and I'll see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by Mutt

 **Kill Total**

3- Precious

2- Joyce

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica

1-Mutt


	20. Fractured Loyalties(Day 2 Part 3)

**Aaron Iris-17(D10M)**

I can't believe how fast everything went to bad, one minute we're on the precipice of finishing off the careers and the next the remnants of my alliance is being torn asunder because the girls are too afraid to take a chance. They have to see the situation, how do they expect to win if all they do is hunker down and hope for the best? I guess some people are just afraid of taking chances even if doing so is the only way to have a real chance at victory.

That's not to say I don't understand why they feel that way, hell in their shoes I might take the same approach but I'm not and I can't, not if I want people to take the Sentinels seriously. Next year, my sister is intent on volunteering and the only chance she'll have of building an alliance is if I make serious noise in my games. It's not about winning for me so much as it's about making a strong enough mark that she has a chance next year, hell that's half the reason I went before her to make sure she has a real chance to win.

I push the thoughts of my family and my potential legacy away and turn my attention to the problem at hand and that's finding someplace I can sleep and if I'm lucky I might find a water source while I'm at it. Shelter remains the most important thing because in an emergency I could always use the one Ruby, Laci, and I were using before we split up, the only reason I'd prefer to find another one is I'd rather not chance having to fight them so soon after we split, I might have to kill them eventually, but I'd rather put it off for as long as I possibly can.

"Well this is a fine mess I've managed to get myself into, I mean really Aaron why couldn't you wait until morning to leave?"

I don't know why I felt the need to vocalize that, I mean really all that can possibly come out of it is attracting the attention of another tribute or a mutt, and while I might welcome a fight normally now is simply not the time for one especially when I can barely keep my eyes open as it is.

I manage to push on for who knows how long before I run across a small booth with the words 'MILK CAN TOSS' etched on the sign above it. Taking a chance, I swing myself over the edge and drop down into its confines while doing my best to keep my staff accessible. I'm relieved when nothing jumps out and tries to rip my throat out and ecstatic to discover this in the first place. It's small but tucked far enough off the main path that it should serve nicely for my new base of operations.

I take a few minutes to set up and before long I have the little booth looking like a home away from home, or as homey as a booth in the arena can look anyway. Satisfied with the setup I slump down against the far wall and hunker down behind a stack of milk cans and try to relax, and for the first time since the bloodbath I do.

For the first time since the reaping I'm truly on my own and for some reason that brings me greater comfort than I thought possible, especially since my entire plan was predicated on my alliance taking down the careers. I can't really place why but there's just something so refreshing about not having anyone really counting on me, about not having to rely on others to get things done, it's liberating to know that my chances hinge solely on me and my performance, for the first time in a while I'm truly at ease with my situation.

"Well Aaron we did it, now we're finally free to do what we should have done in the first place. We've played our hand and now we let the fates decide who deserves to be left standing."

Again I find myself talking to the wind but this time it feels different, it almost feels right. For some reason me letting go of my hang-ups has made me feel more comfortable than I really should, and while I can't afford to let my guard slip too far my new-found freedom does have some advantages, and the biggest one is freedom.

For the first time, I'm truly free to do what I know needs to be done to win and for the first time I'm not afraid to do it. I think I've finally come to terms with the fact that I'm not getting out of here but I can at least make a hell of a statement with how I go out and when all's said and done that might be a better end for my goals then winning ever could. If I win I'm the capable outer tribute who won despite the odds but if I take out the careers and that leads to someone like Laci or Ruby winning then I get the best of both worlds, in the end this is my chance to show everyone that outer district tributes don't have to fear the careers, that they can die just as easy as the rest of us.

With my thoughts firmly focused on the future and with visions of victory dancing in my head I find myself slipping into what I'm sure will be a very short but exceedingly restful sleep. Pulling my staff closer for safety I finally let myself slip into the loving embrace of the void and drift away and into a deep and dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **Kelvin Williams-18(D7M)**

I don't know how I've lasted this long, I'd all but given up hope after seeing Angelia's face in the sky after the bloodbath but somehow I'm still alive, and that's just something I'm going to have to deal with. I'm also going to have to face the reality of Angelia death and the fact that she'd be disgusted with me if she saw me like this, how could someone she'd seen as so strong and sure of himself fall into such a deep pit, how could I let myself give up when she made me promise not to?

I force myself to sit up and take stock of what I have left and to my surprise I still have a little water and my ax but not much else. All the food I had I've eaten and with my performance so far I'm not likely to get much in the way of sponsor support so I'm going to have to find something to sustain me all on my own, lucky for me I'm not that bad a hunter so I should be ok if I can find something.

"Well, no sense waiting around here anymore."

I grab my bag and throw my empty water bottles inside and take a small swallow out of the last one before it too joins the others in the bag. I gingerly throw the bag on my back before bending down to pick up my ax and heading back out into the arena. I force the door I'd jammed shut open and step out into the calming and gentle embrace of the cool night air, a soft breeze fluttering against my face that ruffle my grimy and matted hair in a charmingly gentle way.

I take a moment to breathe deep for the first time since I shut myself inside that ride and I'm stunned by how terrible I smell in comparison to the rest of the arena, and as that realization starts to sink in I realize just how bad I'd really gotten before I pulled myself out, how close I'd been to just giving up and waiting to die like a wounded animal, but I can't let that happen, I can't go out like that, Angelia wouldn't want me to. In the end she's the one I'm really fighting for I owe it to her to fight on and at least try to live the life we'd talked about wanting to have, she deserves that much from me at least.

Checking my supplies and insuring what little water I have isn't leaking out as I go, satisfied that it's secure I pick a direction and head off toward what looks like some sort of wall in the distance. I walk for a little while enjoying the calming sounds of the night and the enchanting brightness of the artificial stars and before long I've reached the outskirts of what appears to be a large wooden wall decorated with carvings of animals that seem to dance in the moonlight and people in clothes that remind me of District Tens parade outfits from a few years ago.

Taking a look around the area I notice a large wooden tower jutting up from the center of the enclosure and that the wall is surrounded by a ditch with sharp wooden spikes jutting out from the base. Moving toward the unpitted and spiked opening in the middle I notice a giant wooden sign that reads 'WILD WEST LAND' in raised lettering that look an awful lot like logs nailed to a large wooden board. Shouldering my remaining supplies and grabbing my ax I push into the area and am astonished to find an entire town inside between the high walls.

Taking a moment to get my bearings I move toward the tower in the center and am greeted by a plethora of signs advertizing things like 'old west photos' and 'the toughest shooting game in the west' along with several directing me toward something called 'FRONTIER MUSEUM and GIFT SHOP'.

"Hmm, I wonder if they'd leave anything of value in there? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out."

I turn and follow the signs and within a few minutes I'm standing in front of a magnificent wooden hall decorated much the same way the outer wall had been. I move toward the door and push it open but as I do I get the strange feeling that someone or something is watching me as I go. Tightening the grip on my ax, I spin around and bring it up in a defensive posture only to discover there's nothing there.

"Jeez I'm getting jumpy."

I turn back toward the door only to be greeted by a large wooden bear staring me in the eyes it's paw raised up as if to strike. I drop back and take a swing and as expected the wooden paw splinters and shatters into a million splinters while the bear continues to stare back at me. I instinctively tighten my grip while adjusting my pack to a more comfortable position I move up and take a look at the mangled remnants of the claw and confirm beyond a doubt that it is indeed wood.

"Man I really need to get a grip, I'm swiping at ghosts."

I move into the building and almost immediately I hear the faint patter of water somewhere inside the darkened hall. It takes me a little while and I manage to crash into something more than once but I finally manage to find the source, a small fountain in the back of what I assume is the museum. I cup my hands and collect a little that I cautiously sniff before risking a small sip.

I wait for a few minutes to insure the water isn't poisoned before setting my bag down and filling up my empty bottles. After the empties are full I down the last few gulps of my original supply before refilling and safely depositing the last bottle and re-slinging my bag.

I decide to wait for light before exploring any more of the area so I head back toward the pale light of the outside but as I exit the building I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, but before I have time to worry about it a crashing sound echos from behind me as the massive wooden bare from earlier comes crashing through the doors after me.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?"

I take off at a sprint and wind my way back through the maze of buildings the bear hot on my heals the whole way but lucky for me the damage I did to its paw earlier seems to be slowing it, which is probably the only reason it hasn't overtaken me yet.

As I continue to run I find myself back by the tower, which to my horror is surrounded by several more wooden mutts. Grasping at my only escape I grab the bottom rung of the tower's ladder and climb for my life and no sooner than I'd cleared the halfway point one of the mutts comes barreling into it snapping it a couple rungs below my feet. I hurry myself up to the top and slam the small door shut and throw the latch before I collapse on top of it in an exhausted heap.

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

I can't believe I'm really doing this, I mean really what the hell am I thinking? If Precious or Anjelica catch me they'll skin me alive without a second thought but for some stupid reason I can't get Jinx out of my head, there's something about her that makes me want to go through with this crazy plan, so here I am risking everything for some stupid girl.

Gathering the supplies was easy Anjelica sleeps off in a corner and Precious was far too busy with Yuri to notice me ransacking our supplies, and by the time they do I'll be safely hidden away with Jinx, no the hard part was listening to Yuri scream while I waited for Anjelica to fall asleep. I think Yuri's begging kept her from drifting off, and while I can't say I blame her it forced me to wait longer then I'd have liked before making my move.

It's taken me a little work to get my bearings and longer than I'd care to admit, but I finally find the stupid meeting place, or should I say the location the note she left at our original meeting place directed me. Instead of the tunnel of love she had me trek out and find this little out of the way food stand in the middle of the area appropriately dubbed 'KIDDY LAND' as not a single thing in it has been big enough for anyone older than about 5.

"Didn't think you'd show handsome."

I drop into a crouch and bring my spear to bear on the general area the voice emanated from only to be greeted by a soft giggle as Jinx saunters out of the shadows.

"Well now someone's a little jittery tonight aren't they?"

"You caught me off guard is all, I'm not use to that."

"I'm sorry babe, allow me to apologize, appropriately of course."

She moves toward me with a graceful seductiveness and within a few seconds she's pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss, her lips radiating a kind of soft and embracing warmth that draws me deeper into her embrace as it spreads through my every orifice. She lingers close to me her hand absentmindedly running along my arm and occasionally up and under my shirt for her to trace the faint outline of my chest muscles. Finally, she pulls away and with a glossy look in her eyes she slowly drifts back a couple inches to reestablish her distance.

"How was that, did I make up for my naughty behaviour?"

"You more than made up for it, that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope to provide you with many more earth-shaking experiences before all is said and done. As long as you'll let me that is."

That's the key isn't it for all she's offering me I have to let her give it to me. All I have to do is say no, drive my spear through her gut and watch her die. Sure it might be hard to explain to the girls why I ran off with so much food in the middle of the night but I'm sure Anjelica would appreciate the genius of it, and if she did then Precious would come around eventually.

On the other hand she knows she has no chance of beating me so why would she risk everything if she wasn't sincere in wanting to please me? What could she possibly hope to gain from me other than a few extra days of life, and she has shown me a few amazing things I'd never even dreamed of experiencing. In the end what's the harm in keeping her around and having a little fun, it's not like she'll be much of a challenge to kill when I'm done with her anyway.

"Of course I will Jinx, after all how could I possibly refuse such an…. enchanting offer?"

She smiles and leans in for another kiss before picking up a pack of food motioning for me to follow. Grabbing and slinging the other bag over my shoulder I move to follow, at a respectable distance of course, which gives me a perfect view of her irresistible backside. I know one thing for sure, no matter how long this alliance of ours lasts I can tell I'm going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

 **Zefram Cartwright(District 6 Mentor)**

I can safely say this is the first time in a long while one of my tributes has managed to genuinely impress me with their strategy, and while this may come back to bite her in the ass Jinx is sure as hell going for broke with this. I hate to say it, but I didn't think she had it in her to survive the bloodbath but from the look of things right now she just might do a hell of a lot more then that.

"Well your girl put on quite a show there Zefram, was that her plan or yours?"

I turn my attention away from my breakfast to find Allure Ricks standing at the corner of my table, her sweatpants and baggy shirt doing nothing to hide the alluring curves that drove every Capitol man crazy during the 91st Hunger Games when her wit and sex appeal were almost as deadly as her blow gun. She gracefully slides into the seat across from me and before quickly ordering some eggs and a cup of coffee, once the waiter returns with her order she quickly thanks him before turning her accusing gaze back to me.

"So Zefram whose idea was it yours or hers?"

"I had no idea she was planning it if that's what you're asking. Honestly I spent most of my time and energy on her partner Shoddy, I honestly don't think we said more than 10 words to each other from the second we got on the train until the moment she left for the arena."

She doesn't look convinced and while she has no reason to believe me it's the truth, as sad as it may be I wrote her off the moment I saw her and spent every free second I had working with Shoddy, after all he seemed like the safer bet going in.

"Honestly Allure I wish I could take credit for it but I can't, whatever she's up to she's doing it without my knowledge."

"That's too bad, I was going to congratulate you on pulling out an old favorite of mine for the games."

"What?"

"Well, it's obvious she has no real talent or ability with a weapon, but one big advantage she has over her opponents is her body. Her sexuality can be a major weapon in the games and she managed to find the one male left that's naive enough to slip into her web."

"You think she's playing him?"

"I know she is Zefram, I know she is."

"Ok say you're right, one how do you know, two how could Mikelis fall for it, and three why aren't you upset about it."

"Well for starters I am upset, but that doesn't mean I can't admire a well-played con, and to me that's exactly what it is."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"True enough. Well for starters it's easy for someone who's played the part before to pick up on the subtle nuances of someone who's running the same bit. Her body language, her facial expressions, even her movements relay the fact that she's use to playing this card with men, add in her excessive availability and eagerness to make contact with him and it's pretty clear she's playing him."

"Ok, but why would Mikelis fall for such an obvious ploy? I mean we haven't seen a lot of this recently but he has to know that female tributes use this trick, especially if it's there only real play."

"Hell why he's falling for it is easy, and the truth is he wants to fall for it."

"Why would he want to fall for it, and why would you let you tribute fall for it?"

"Well first off I warned him not to fall for things like this, but I specifically told him to watch Precious and Anjelica and once it became obvious neither of them were going to try it I think he let his guard down, couple that with his obvious discomfort in his previous alliance and he would believe just about anything to have an excuse to get out of it. Jinx provided the opportunity and an enticing reward to run away from Precious and Anjelica and he jumped at the chance."

Well it makes sense, especially with the excessive brutality Precious has displayed up to this point, even now it's the only thing anyone's talking about though the fact that it's the ONLY action in the arena right now might have something to do with it. Precious is currently front and center on the view screen here in the victors lounge carving her name into the shoulder-blade of that poor girl from Nine who appears to be screaming and writhing in pain at the mere touch of the blade.

"Well, if that's what he's been listening too since the games started I can't say I blame him, even if he is trading Precious's naked cruelty for Jinx's sensual betrayal."

Allure turns her attention to the screen and almost vomits at the sight, I for my part manage to avoid retching but it's a close enough call that what little appetite I have is quickly crushed as Precious hums a merry melody while her victim pleads for mercy.

* * *

 **Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

"Please Precious, I'm begging you I don't know how much more I…..AHHHH!"

"Damn you Yuri your constant moving made me mess up again, lucky for me you still have plenty of untouched back for me to play with."

"Please don't, god please stop."

"Don't worry Yuri I won't stop until I get it perfect, after all I'd hate to mess up tomorrow when I'm working on your front side."

"You're going to cut there too?!"

"Of course I am silly, I told you I wasn't going to stop until I marked every inch of your body, and when I say every inch I mean EVERY INCH, from your cute toes to your delicate little nose."

This can't be happening, why won't she just kill me and move on, why does she have to take such pleasure in torturing me like this? The fact that she's not only calm but singing, singing makes it that much worse. I've seen some pretty messed up stuff in the Hunger Games but in all the years I've watched I've never seen someone take such pleasure in causing pain.

"Now what should we put down your spine, flowers, or maybe paw prints?"

"STOP!"

"Your right Yuri, Paw Prints it is."

Despite my thrashing and begging not to continue I feel the tip of the knife push into the flesh just above my spine in the middle of my pack and within seconds a searing pain shoots through me as she starts to twist and shape the pattern she wants to run along the length. It goes on for an eternity and she curses more than once as she struggles to get the design just right.

"Well Yuri it's not my best paw but it should suffice for our aims, now if you'll hold still I can probably finish you up before the machines start and drown out your delicious screams."

Without waiting for me to respond and without the slightest warning she slips the tip back into my flesh and begins to work on the second print. I do my best to remain still and stifle my cries of anguish in a vain hope that she'll get bored with me and finally give me the sweet release of death for refusing to entertain her, but she's so lost in her own world I doubt she even notices I'm silent. After a while, my back goes numb and I finally relax a little as the nerves all start to release the tension they'd been storing up during the recent hours of torture I've been subjected to.

Not to long after that the first machine roars to life and within moments an entire symphony of mechanical laughter fills the room.

"Well looks like we're out of time, but I managed to get most of it done."

I let out a small sigh of relief before she pulls me up into a sitting position and hauls me back into the corner and ties my arms and legs to the pipe jetting out from the wall her gentleness standing in stark contrast to the pain she'd been subjecting me to mere minutes earlier.

"Don't worry Yuri I think I got all the kinks out, so It should go much smoother tomorrow when I'm working on your chest. Be thinking of what kind of design you'd like to have cover your breasts would you?"

With that chilling thought, she heads out of the little closet where I'm held and back into the arena and after hours of trying to be strong I finally break down and cry.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes us to the end of day 2 and now the actions getting ready to pick back up majorly in the next 2 days so I hope you're all ready for the fun :D Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. What did you think of the new Mutts?**

 **4\. Who's your favorite to win after the 2nd day?**

 **5\. Who do you think will be the next to die?**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always please review and let me know what you think :) Other than that I hope to see you all at the next update :D**

Death Order/Cause/Place

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by Mutt

Kill Total

3- Precious

2- Joyce

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica

1-Mutt


	21. The Hand of Fate(Day 3 Part 1)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

Ma'am last night's events bring our Mutt total up to Sixty-six percent, at this rate we won't have any left to surprise the audience with later."

"I'm well aware of the situation Gregor and I certainly don't need your constant reminders."

"Apologies ma'am, I was just trying to keep you apprised of the situation."

Why do all of my assistance have to be this stupid? I mean really if YOU can see what's going on what are the chances I've missed it, though I suppose in their own little self-absorbed world their doing me a favor by constantly reminding me of such mundane and easily spotted things.

"Dalton how close are the tributes to tripping the final set of mutts?"

"Which tributes ma'am?"

"Whichever ones are closest to the trip zone for the last set of mutts!" Why must I be surrounded by buffoons, especially now?

"One-moment ma'am...It looks like the pair from Eight and Twelve are closest, but the boy from Ten isn't that far off either."

Hmm three of them right in the kill zone, oh think of the delicious carnage these little beauties could unleash on three unsuspecting targets, such a master stroke would be must see t.v., provided Tyranna doesn't take my head for my troubles, she's been very insistent on having the tributes do most of the killing this year, and with two mutt related deaths already I doubt she'd be happy if I added three more to the list.

"Would you like me to activate the mutts, ma'am?"

"No just move them to standby, and dial the lethality down to fifteen percent, I want them to herd something for me."

"Herd what ma'am?"

Now that's the question isn't it? I doubt it'll do much good to move the girls toward real danger they'd never last in a straight up fight and the boy's an infuriating little problem in of himself. He's too strong for anyone short of the careers or the team of Eight and Four and both of them would make short work of him in a fight, no I need something that'll maximize the chaos without skipping on entertainment, if only…

"Now that would be a fun little game to play."

"Ma'am?"

"Have them move the girls toward the maintenance tunnel, the one where the girl from Nine is being held." Yes, yes this is exactly what the games need, a little jolt in the arm.

"To the tunnel or did you want them fighting the career's using the tunnel?

"No fighting, not yet at least. Just make sure they get there without them crossing paths with the career's."

"Yes, ma'am. Moving the mutts to standby, placing cannons on alert."

Why would he think we'll need cannons, I just got through telling him I didn't want them killing the girls only moving them into place. Why does everyone who works for me insist on trying my patience like this?

"You'd best make sure those cannons aren't needed Dalton, I'd hate to see what the President does to you if another mutt takes a kill this early."

It's a hollow threat, I know full well she'd hold me responsible if it happens, but he doesn't need to know that and fear is a hell of a motivator in a situation like this.

It only takes a moment before the once tranquil and docile control room erupts in a firestorm of activity and movement as everyone scrambles to put my little masterpiece into play, I just hope they don't screw it up, that's one conversation I'd like to avoid having with the President if I can.

* * *

 **Ruby Wolfe-17(D12F)**

I can't shake the feeling that something is off and it's driving me crazy. For the first time since the games started it's not raining and the wind isn't howling and for some reason something feels wrong, as wrong as anything I've ever felt.

"Are you ok Ruby?"

"Hmm..I don't know, something just feels..weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have this feeling and I can't shake it like something's about to go very wrong very fast."

"You think it has something to do with Aaron?"

"I don't know, maybe? But I can't help feeling if he'd planned to do something he'd have done it before he left, he was right there, he had the perfect opportunity and he just left."

"True, but you can't put it past him to make a move like that, especially if he thinks it'll help his chances of winning."

I know she's right but for some reason I don't think this has anything to do with Aaron, I've been wrong before sure but this doesn't feel like that, it feels like something else, something more malevolent. Well I guess whatever it is will reveal itself in due time, after all nothing in the Hunger Games stays calm for very long.

"It's probably nothing, so what do we have to eat?"

"Well we have some bread and I think we have a little-salted pork left…...Do you hear that?"

"Here what, Laci what do you here?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem. A few moment ago the area was filled with the sound of birds, but now I can hear my own heartbeat."

She's right, when we woke up the air was filled with the sweet sound of music, but now it's as quiet as a tomb.

"Do you have the knives Laci?"

"Ya, here."

She carefully passes me two of the long serrated blades while quietly slipping one of the short daggers into her off hand so she could sling her bag back over her shoulder. As soon as she's got it situated I move her back to mine, giving us a full view of the area and makes it that much easier for the two of us to avoid being taken by surprise.

I catch a slight movement out of the corner of my eye but whatever it is is gone long before I can get a clear look at whatever it is. Before long my vision is filled with neon Esq glowing streaks as more and more mutts dart around the area, moving in a way zigzagging way that make it almost impossible for me to get a clear picture of the area.

"Ruby, we need to get the rest of our supplies out of the pavilion."

"We can't."

"Why not, it's right there?!"

"Because, the pavilions already been cut off. We're trapped out in the open."

I hear her take a sharp and unease breath as I begin to slowly make my way toward the open expanse of the main park pathway, Laci's back pressed as deep into mine as she can go without knocking me over. It takes a few minutes but we manage to make it out as the first mutt lands gingerly before me not two feet to my right.

I act on instinct as I drive the tip of my left blade into the exposed front side of the bright yellow beast. I strike home and am rewarded with the shrill shriek of a dying mutt as a viscous white goo runs down the length of my blade and pools in sickening globs on the ground below.

The shrill shrieks of the dying mutt seem to drive off the others giving us a moment to catch our breath and our first real chance to look at the carcass of the one I'd just killed.

"What the hell is that thing Ruby?!" It almost looks like a toy, or what I imagine a twisted version of one would look like. It's a bright neon yellow except for a brown spot on its stomach with a long tail and wiry arms and legs, a wide childlike grin covers a face that only moments ago was howling like a demon.

"It almost looks like, a stuffed monkey?!"

"Why the hell would a stuffed animal be attacking us?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to stand around and find out."

Even now more of the fuzzy terrors are closing in on us as an assortment of lions, tigers, and bears mingle with almost every other animal imaginable, and some I can't even begin to place and their closing in on us fast.

"Laci, we're going to have to make a run for it."

"Where?!"

"I don't know, just follow me ok?"

I feel her head move in affirmation even as the first hints of fear force their way out in the form of a strangled but audible sob. I quickly slip the other knife through my belt before reaching my hand around and lacing my fingers into hers. Offering a gentle squeeze of assurance I take a deep breath before screaming out.

"NOW!"

We take off at a dead sprint, barreling off in the only direction available, the one that leads straight back to the carousel. Every time I try to turn down another path a wall of neon fur blocks our path and forces us back onto the main road. Before long the painted beauty of the carousel comes into view the blood stains of the bloodbath still visible on the cold concrete surrounding the area.

"Ruby we need to get out of this, fast!"

"I know but where do we go, all of the paths are blocked!"

"There, we can hide inside that tunnel."

I spy the area she's thinking of, and while it's certainly defensible I doubt we'll be able to get over the fence without being overtaken by the throng, still we're preciously short of options.

"Ok, go, go, go!"

We dart over to the fence and I quickly boost her up and over the top before quickly scampering over myself just before the mass of neon fur comes crashing into it with the earth shattering force of a tsunami.

We take a moment to catch our breath as the mass of vicious fluff continue to crash against the fence which for the most part seems to be holding steady. My breaths come in raspy gulps as I do whatever I can to force precious air into my oxygen starved lungs.

"Laci, are you...are you ok?"

"I think so, but where are we?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way for us to go so let's find out." I force myself to my feet as she makes her way cautiously toward the door, a look of terrified exhaustion etched on her youthful face as we push the door open and venture into the inky darkness before us.

* * *

 **Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

The faint noise of rustling in the distance wakes me from my uneasy slumber and forces up the dreaded thoughts of the torture to come, I can't believe how quick the day goes when all I have to look forward to is the stinging kiss of Precious's blade.

"Please god just let it end, just let me die!"

I feel the faint mist of tears forming in the corner of my bloodshot swollen eyes as the pater of approaching footsteps draws closer and before long the faint whisper of voices fills the empty warrens of my soul as it reverberates across the expanse of my cell.

"I'm telling you something has to be in here, why else would it be chained off like this?"

I don't recognize the voice. A whole new sense of dread starts to course through me before a stunning realization dawns on me, I don't recognize the voice. The chances of them helping are slim but at the very least whoever it is might take pity on me and finally release me from this torment. I mean really what do I have to lose?

"Hello...Hello."

My first calls are so hoarse I doubt anyone beyond the room could hear them, and the harder I try to add volume the quieter and more strained they become. I scream and holler as loud as I can, but none of them breaks the sticky silence that surrounds me.

"Come on Laci there's nothing here, let's head back out and wait for the mutts to give up."

"Not yet, I'm sure there's something worth finding in here."

"Suite yourself but I'm heading back outside, it's too dark in here."

Sensing my chance at release is slipping away i dig as deep as I can and force myself as hard against the ground as I can and manage to pull the pipe I'm attached to clean off the wall sending a roaring cascade of water rushing out over me.

"Wait Ruby did you hear that?"

"It sounds like, water."

"It's coming from in here."

My saviors push against the door but it hardly moves, a few more well-placed shoves manages to dislodge the lock and my prison is flooded with an eerie glow as sunlight flashes over me for the first time in days. As the two figures make their way into the room I do everything I can to draw their attention toward me and luckily the shorter of the two turns toward me and lets out a shrill scream as her eyes lock with mine.

"Ruby, what the hell is that?!"

"Help me..please."

It only takes a second before the two of them have me cut loose as they gingerly pull me to my feet and lead me out of the darkness and into the warm embrace of the sun. No sooner have we exited the tunnel then the brightness causes me to double over in pain as the shorter of the girls lets out another scream as she gets her first sight of the 'artwork' Precious has spent so long decorating my body with.

"My god, what the hell happened to you?"

"Precious, she 'decorated' me, she...she carved me up like meat."

I feel the two of them run their hands across the swirling scars that decorate my back before one of them finds the delicately drawn paw prints that run the length of my tender swollen spine and before long their hands are running over the jagged slices that cover my formally smooth legs.

"Good god Ruby, how could someone do this to another human being?"

"I don't know Laci, but whoever it is I don't intend to be here when they get back."

"We can't just leave her here like this, she needs help."

"We can't take her with us Laci. She'll just slow us down and we can't afford that, not with those mutts stalking us."

"Still we can't leave her here to die."

"So what do you suggest?"

"The mutts have left for now, so if we give her one of the empty bottles and a knife maybe she can make it on her own."

"Laci all that'll do is give us one more enemy to kill. If you really want to help just slit her throat and be done with it."

"No, I won't come after either of you, I promise."

"See Ruby."

"How can we trust her?"

"Because I'm already dead. All I have left is to sink something, hell anything into Precious I want to to watch the life ebb out of her like she tried to do to me."

The taller of the two who I guess is Ruby takes a moment before nodding toward the smaller one who quickly hands me a knife and a small empty bottle before turning back to her ally and making a quick retreat over the fence and back into the maze of the park.

Relieved and grateful for my second chance I quietly fill the bottle up in the geyser I created in my former cell before retreating into the shadows to wait. Regardless of how it turns out I'm going to make Precious pay for doing this to me, or at the very least deprive her of my screams as she finishes her 'master piece'. As I settle in to wait I take a small slow swig of water and find myself relaxing for the first time since the games started, win or lose my nightmare is about to end.

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

I can't believe how easy this has been, I mean I expected Mikels to be naive but this is beyond even my wildest dreams, he's almost starved for affection, or the kind I'm offering at least. All I've had to do is flutter my eyes and kiss him a bit and he practically melted into me, and the fact that I enjoy it makes it that much better.

"Jinx you look...so beautiful in this light."

"Thank you babe, but it's the glow of being with someone as amazing as you that really brings it out."

He flows up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist before nuzzling my neck and peppering it with a soft trail of kisses down to the small of my partially exposed back the only patch of skin he leaves untouched is covered by the sports bra that doubles as my upper undergarment and sleep attire.

Giggling at the touch of his lips he spins me around and pulls me into a inexperienced but passionate kiss that what it lacking in forum it more than makes up for in enthusiasm. I return his kiss and before long I feel the tips of his fingers running up under the elastic of my bra and gently brushing the soft skin of my lower breast. With a playful giggle I swat his hand away before offering it a soft kiss in apology.

"My my you're certainly eager to play today aren't you?"

"How could I not be? I'd be a fool to want anything but the beauty gracing my presence, filling my eyes with a beauty I haven't seen since I left the oceans of Four behind."

He's so cute, dense but cute. However I'm not quite ready to give him his ultimate prize, after all once I do that I'm going to have to kill him, and while I have no problem with that I'd rather use him up before I discard him. Running my finger over the faint outline of his abs I lean in and plant a series of sensual kisses on his chest before I work my way up and decorate his neck with a series of love bites, marking him as unmistakably mine.

"Mikelis I'd love nothing more than to give you everything you deserve and more, but wouldn't it be better to save your reward for closer to the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you get all the benefits of me except for the grand prize already, so why not enjoy then for a while and enjoy the big show once the field narrows down a bit?"

"I didn't think of it like that...ok I'll wait, for now that is."

With that sexually charged promise hanging over us he snatches another kiss before moving off to get dressed, leaving me to contemplate my next move as I follow suit and dress for the day ahead. For better or worse I'm committed to this ploy, I just hope Mikelis can kill off a few of the heavy hitters before he outlives his usefulness, or at least bring in some decent sponsors, after all with what I'm giving up it's the least he can do for me.

"Come on Jinx, let's see whose day we can ruin, shall we?"

"Of course baby, whatever you want." I offer a playful smirk as he picks up his spear and we venture off into the chaotic mass of the steadily awaking park. Hopefully we're on our way to remove the first of many obstacles standing between me and victory, and if not at least I don't have to hide in the shadows anymore, it's time to put my one weapon, my body to good use. I just hope the sponsors are watching because I'm about to give Panem a show it'll never forget.

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

I'm starting to wonder if there are any other tributes left in the games, I mean really we should have accidentally stumbled across someone by now, but nooo. Hell, outside of that creepy mutt that killed Hematite we haven't seen anything!

"You know Terr I'm starting to wonder if we missed a shit ton of cannons at some point."

"I know what you mean Joyce, I know what you mean."

An uneasy silence falls over us as we both silently contemplate what it would me if we really are the last two standing and how much longer the Capital will let us go on like we are. I reach over my shoulder nervously run my finger along the pommel of the Greatsword Hematite was kind enough to 'gift' to me when he died. I may not be trained with it but if it came down to a fight with Joyce I'll need every advantage I can get, and keeping someone so deadly as far away as I can certainly qualify as an advantage.

"So which way do we go now Terr?"

"Well left takes us back on the loop back toward the base, and right leads us toward the massive wheel in the center of the park."

"Well we know no one's back that way so we might as well head for the center."

"You're the boss, my lady."

"Will you be serious for once Terr, please?"

"Sorry, just trying to ease some of the tension."

"It's ok, I'm just not the joking type is all. So shall we?"

I motion for her to lead the way as we trek down one of the few uncharted areas left in the park and make our way toward the looming specter of the slow-moving wheel in the center of the park. It takes a little while and I see more than a few landmarks I make mental note of for when we have to make our way back out of the maze the center of the arena has proven to be.

"Terr why are you staring at everything, do you see something?"

"No, I'm just trying to remember some of the distinct rides so I can find our way out after we're done looking."

"Hmm that's not a bad idea, way to think ahead Terr."

My response dies on my lips as we turn the corner and run smack into a very angry-looking Precious and a rather annoyed looking Anjelica, their swords at the ready, gleaming in the morning sun.

"Well well what do we have here Anjelica?"

"Looks like we found one traitor while searching for another."

"Right you are Anjelica, right you are. So which one do you want?"

"I'll take Joyce, we have a score to settle."

"Ok, that means I get the dimwit from Eight. I love crushing outer tributes, there's something so satisfying about killing someone who wants to live as badly as they do."

"The only ones dying today are you two. Joyce next time I complain about not running into anyone, punch me?"

"Will do, you ready for this Terr?"

"I've been ready for this since the games started."

Precious lets out a primal snarl as she lunges at me katana in hand to deliver a low slash that I only just manage to avoid. I rip my sword out of its scabbard in time to parry her nest two strikes while Joyce dances around the uneven and impatient flares of Anjelica's scimitar.

"Come on Precious, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me."

"I haven't even started to fight, you haven't seen anything yet."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the first part of Day 3, what did everyone think? :D Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. What did you think of the new Mutts?**

 **4\. Which of the Mutts is your favorite?**

 **5\. Which group do you think will survive the showdown?**

 **I'm also going to put a poll up on my profile to see if you'd prefer to have a chapter or two for family interviews in the top 8 or just keep pushing on toward the end, so don't forget to VOTE :D**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always please review and let me know what you think :) Other than that I hope to see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by Mutt

 **Kill Total**

3- Precious

2- Joyce

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Terr

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica

1-Mutt


	22. Are Choices Define Us(Day 3 Part 2)

**Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

This is the most infuriating fight I've ever been in and for the first time in my life I'm beginning to seriously doubt deciding not to learn a weapon in training. In any other situation, I'd have destroyed Anjelica because of her sloppy combat style, but her sword makes it hard for me to get close enough to sustain any sort of legitimate offense. The only advantage I really have right now is my conditioning, she's getting tired and I seriously doubt most of her fights last half as long as this one has, so as long as I stay out of her reach I've got this in the bag.

Terr, on the other hand, is having a hell of a time against Precious who seems to be getting stronger the longer the fight goes on. Early on Terr seemed to have the edge with his strength and the longer reach of his weapon, but now those early advantages have become hindrances as Precious continues to batter him down with brutal precision.

My distraction allows Anjelica to score a glancing blow as the edge of her sword drags across the exposed skin of my upper arm leaving a deep red gash in its wake.

"Shit!"

I can't believe I'm being so careless, it won't matter if Terr survives his fight if I get killed worrying about him, and hell it's not like he'd be worrying about me if our positions were reversed. The truth is in the long run even Terr is going to have to die if I'm going to win and if Precious can take him down for me then it'll save me the trouble of having to do it myself later.

"What's the matter, Joyce? I honestly expected more out of you, but maybe you're just too distracted worrying about your boyfriend I guess?"

"He's not my boyfriend Anjelica, and even at my worst I'm still ten times the fighter you are on your best day."

"Well we'll just have to put that to the test won't we?"

Her next attack comes fast and hard but my little taunt does seem to have had one positive effect, she's not nearly as guarded in her strikes. Maybe that's how I can beat her, get her mad enough to lose control, if I can do that I might be able to goad her into overextending herself, if I can do that it should be easy enough to disarm and finish her off.

"Come on Anjelica give it up, you're too slow and sloppy to ever be a serious threat to someone like me, hell without your sword you'd be dead already."

"I'm still good enough to finish you off Joyce, and that's all that matters."

She brings her sword down in a weak attempt to cleave me in two and once again I manage to artfully avoid each of her increasingly erratic and clumsy strikes. With each miss her face darkens another shade of red and by the end of her most recent attempt to finish me off she's almost as red as my dad gets when he comes back from a trip to sea.

"Would it help if I stand still Anjelica?"

This last one really gets to her and I see her wind up for another strike and that's when I decide to make my move. Her swing is erratic and she manages to overextend herself to the point she almost loses her balance, with that it's a simple matter for me to step inside her reach and drive my elbow down into her shoulder which shatters with a sickening crack.

"AHHH!"

Her scream is music to my ears as she falls to her knees and doubles over in pain making it that much easier for me to drive my knee into her nose. As she lies before me in a bloody mess I take a moment to catch my breath, unfortunately this also gives her a chance to sweep my feet out from under me sending me crashing to the ground on top of her.

"You'll pay for that Joyce!"

She drives her head up into my chin causing my head to snap back violently as I'm sent sprawling to the ground. I don't know how long I lay there trying to regain my senses but luckily I manage to do it before she does and by the time I make my way back to my feet she's only managed to force herself back to her knees.

I attack on instinct and drive my foot up into her chest causing her to groan in pain before I repeat my attack again, and again, and again and by the time I relent she's lying in a heap, one arm hanging limp and useless at her side the other clutching at her midsection in a vain attempt to protect herself from my onslaught.

"Pathetic, I knew you didn't stand a chance against me." She lets out a pained groan as I drive my foot into her ribs a few more time, each kick eliciting a satisfying groan from my target. "So do you have any last words Anjelica?"

She tries to force herself back up but quickly buckles under the strain and collapse back to the ground with a thump as I move over and deliver another rib shattering kick for good measure. Deciding to finish her off I force her to her feet before driving my elbow down into the pressure point on the back of her neck and sending her crashing back down in a heap.

"Joyce!"

Terr's pleading scream momentarily steals my attention as I find him bruised and bloody as Precious bears down on him with a seriously disturbed look in her eyes. I watch as he mouths another silent plea for help as I find myself torn between finishing off Anjelica and saving the life of the one ally I have left.

It only takes me a moment to decide and in a flash I come crashing into Precious, sending her sprawling to the ground with a venomous snarl her katana sent skidding a few feet away.

I don't waste any time as I quickly pull Terr to his feet and off into the twisting paths of the park, each step taking me farther from the kill I'd worked so hard to get and ensuring the games would last that much longer. I just hope I made the right choice.

* * *

 **Aaron Iris-17(D10M)**

"I know I saw someone go in here, but where did they go?"

The sign outside the attraction read 'FUNHOUSE' but so far this place has been anything but fun and all I've managed to do is get myself lost among the winding and shifting corridors. The only constant in here has been these creepy clown statues that seem to be everywhere, every time I round a corner or enter a room I find one staring back at me with its weirdly unsettling grin.

The worst part is I'm only in here because of that stupid tribute who darted inside when approached the entrance, or at last I think I saw another tribute run in, because so far I haven't seen any sign someone other than me has ever been inside this place.

"Well whatever I saw is long gone, now how the hell do I get out of this mess?"

I do my best to retrace my steps but all I manage to accomplish is getting myself turned around and more disoriented than I already was and by the time I stop and try to figure out where I am I'm well and truly lost. Letting out a silent curse I throw myself down against a wall and pull a beef stick out of my bag.

"Well I may be lost but that doesn't mean I have to be hungry too."

I take a bite out of the salty stick and chew it vigorously, doing my best to savor the rich flavor of the meat before I swallow. That's one of the things I miss most about home, the smell of seared meat cooking on a grill, the rich juicy flavor, and the thrill of biting into a freshly cooked piece, still I guess this isn't 'that' bad.

As I close my eyes and reminisce I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched and like a nagging pain my paranoia force me to open my eyes only to be greeted by the smiling face of one of the clowns.

"What the shit is that?!"

My hand instinctively darts for my staff and I bring the blade end slashing across its leg only to have the blasted thing hop back and laugh. Before I can make it to my feet it lunges at me and I just manage to get out-of-the-way though one of its teeth drags across my arm leaving a small cut on my arm for its trouble.

I quickly get to my feet and dart out of the room only to find a second mutt blocking my path. I thrust my staff forward and connect with its midsection as I send it tumbling over the railing and crashing to the hard floor below. Quickly coming to my senses I take off down the hall only to find myself quickly cut off by yet another clown at the far end.

"How many of these damn things are there?"

I don't know why I bother to ask as I know full well the entire place is filled with these things, I mean I had to have seen about thirty or so on my way through the building. As the third mutt bears down on me I make a split second decision and throw myself as hard as I can through the wall, and lucky for me I manage to get through before the mutt finishes me off.

I take off at a brisk run as I do my best to navigate the sprawling maze that is the outer support structure of the building but everywhere I turn I'm met with the smiling face of yet another clown. I continue to zip about doing everything I can to find a way out until I finally run out of time as my last avenue of escape is slammed shut by the pursuing horde.

I sidestep the first attack and bring my staff down hard against the head of the second and before long I'm locked in a pitched battle for my life, each mutt doing everything it can to tear me apart and my staff is the only thing keeping them at bay. Locked in a beautiful but deadly dance I don't notice them forcing me into a corner until my back smacks into the cold concrete wall.

"SHIT!"

I frantically search for something, anything that can turn the tide and save me as I do my best to keep the mutts from overwhelming me. As they press in closer I catch a glimpse of a window in the distance and I decide to take my chances with it, after all falling to my death would be much better than being torn to shreds.

I drive the blade of my staff into the nearest mutt while spinning into an elbow strike on the one to its right. Taking my chances, I rip my staff free and go charging through the window and am immediately met by the glorious feel of concrete beneath me. Quickly collecting my things I take off at a dead sprint desperate to get away from the mutts and find someplace safe in the sprawling expanse of the arena.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

"Celine I am not happy with the recent turn of events in the arena."

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"Well for starters the fight everyone has been waiting for fell a little...flat for my liking. Also I feel like you interfered a little too much in the whole torture thing. I understand that it had far past the point of good taste but there were other ways to end it then herding other tributes to her for release."

Well, now she looks uneasy, good. I find it much easier to deal with people when they feel like their lives could be at stake. I'm not going to kill her, not yet at least but she needs to understand that I'm not satisfied with near misses and mass manipulation of the controlling factors in the arena, I wanted bloody games but so far they've been no bloodier than last years, and if that doesn't change it will get her killed.

"Don't just sit there Celine say something, NOW!"

"Apologies ma'am but I really don't see how I can be at fault for how these events turned out, It's not like I ended the fight without a kill and I certainly couldn't have predicted that two of the tributes without a kill or real attention grabbing moment would let Yuri go rather then killing her."

"So your excuse is it's the tributes fault?"

"It's not really an excuse so much as a fact ma'am, I may control the arena but I have almost zero control when it comes to the tributes and how they act inside of it."

This is what I wanted to hear, defiance and strength are crucial qualities in a Head Game Maker and for the first time Celine's really showing me that she can do this. The fact that she's right only reinforces the point and serves to drive it home, now if she could just apply this stubborn streak to her crew she'd be perfect, but as long as she allows them as much autonomy as she does she'll never be great. There'll be time for that during the exit sessions after the games, right now I need to get these games out of the gutter and back to the heights they were soaring toward after the Bloodbath.

"Ok Celine I'll concede that point, but understand that how the remainder of the games play out and how your management style is perceived moving forward will play a factor in the end. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal, ma'am."

"Excellent, now I'm sure you have things to take care of so I'll let you get back to them, and Celine."

"Ma'am?"

"Keep up the good work."

* * *

 **Laci Zweigle-14(D8F)**

"Ruby I feel like we're being watched."

"What?"

"I just feel like someone, or something is watching us."

"Yeah I've got the same feeling, like there's something just out of sight, stalking us."

Well, that's just great she was supposed to tell me I'm just being paranoid, that there was nothing to worry about and instead she went and agreed with me, seriously! Now every little sound is going to make me jumpy and after seeing those creepy stuffed mutts and what happened to poor Yuri I have to worry about EVERY LITTLE THING! Still at least I have Ruby to count on, I don't think I could survive on my own so at least I have that.

"So do you think it's safe to head back to camp yet Ruby?"

"I don't know, but we might have to chance it, we need the stuff we left back there if we're going to make it through the next few days."

"So do you want to push back now or wait for later?"

"Let's go now if we're lucky most of the mutts will still be out and about from earlier, if not well maybe we'll get lucky."

So now we're relying on luck, terrific just terrific, still it's not like we really have a choice or anything so I might as well make the best of it. We don't talk all that much on our way and for some reason Ruby decides to take the long way about getting there and by the time our pavilion comes into sight the awkward level of all of this has risen to unbelievable levels.

We take a moment to survey the area and after we're relatively sure it's safe we cautiously make our way over to the entrance and Ruby quickly tosses a rock inside to see if anything is waiting for us inside. I reflexively hold my breath for a few moments as we wait to be sure all's quiet inside, once we're satisfied that it is we decide to venture in and see if there's anything worth salvaging in the back of the pavilion.

"Luckily most of our stuff is sitting right where we left it earlier today and within a few seconds we have most of it gathered up and packed away, the only thing that seems to be missing is the food.

"Ruby did you move the food pack?"

"No, do you not see it!?"

"No, it's not here, not that I can see at least."

"Well we need to find it, that's the most important thing we left behind, without that we're as good as dead."

"Well, where could it have gone?"

We rummage through the area and it becomes all too apparent that it's not here, or if it is it's hidden really fucking well. I move over to look through one of the cubby hole on the wall as Ruby starts to frantically throw things around in a vain attempt to find the pack but all she's managing to do is attract attention.

"Ruby calm down, it has to be here somewhere so just relax."

"RELAX?! Laci this is our only food and in case you haven't noticed we're not exactly rolling in sponsors so it's not really replaceable."

"I know, but that's no reason to lose your mind, so please just calm down a little."

She's spits out a rather venomous retort about my priorities but I ignore it as I spy the strap of the pack tucked away in the deepest part of the wall cubby. Reaching back I find that something is holding it in place but a few firm tugs manages to dislodge it the force of my last pull sends me sprawling to the ground in a heap.

"See, I found it."

A relieved smile quickly spreads across her face only to be replaced by a look of pure terror as a group of the small mutts from earlier stalk out of the darkness, wide fang filled smiles gleaming in the darkness. I instinctively scramble up and over to Ruby, the food clutched tightly in my hands.

"Laci hand me the bag."

I slowly pass her the bag doing my best not to startle the mutts as they slowly bear down on us with an almost malicious look to them. I hear Ruby look through the bag and after a moment she seems to be satisfied that everything is there, though why she cares about that at a time like this is beyond me.

We both start to back away slowly but the mutts continue to bear down on us never letting us get much distance between them and us as we attempt to make our way out of the pavilion and back into the relative safety of the outer arena.

"Laci, I'm so sorry about this."

"Sorry, what do you have to be sorry about?"

She doesn't answer with words she just pulls me into a tight hug before shoving me back into the advancing mass of mutts. I land on the ground with a hard thud and within moments the first mutt is ripping a chunk of flesh off my leg with a vicious jerk.

"AWWWW, RUBY PLEASE, HELP ME!"

My plea falls on deaf ears though as she'd bolted the second I'd hit the floor and within a few moments the mutts have overwhelmed me in a mass of soft yellow fur. My last thoughts are of my pregnant mother and the little sibling I'll never have the chance to meet, and with these sad thoughts permeating my mind I finally slip away into the cold embrace of death.

* * *

 **Anjelica Tinny-18(D2F)**

I haven't hurt this bad in my entire life, and with all the bumps and bruises I've taken over the years that's saying something for the pain I'm currently in. I'm pretty sure my nose is broken and I know my shoulder is absolutely trashed, but at least I'm still alive, which might be the most unsettling thing of all.

Joyce had me dead to rights but for some stupid reason she chose saving Terr over killing me, hell letting Precious kill him along with my death would have been the best of both worlds, instead she leaves me crippled but alive and now has to keep Terr alive through his injuries and Precious's wrath.

"Anjelica you're useless, I mean how hard could it have really been to keep Joyce distracted long enough for me to kill Terr?"

"It's not like I went into the fight with the intention of getting my ass handed to me, and besides it's not my fault you were to slow to finish him off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I can't be held at fault for your inability to finish a fight, maybe if you'd just killed him instead of toying with him we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Whatever she plans to say next is drowned out by the crash of a cannon signaling the end of yet another tribute and moving both of us one step closer to victory, but for some reason the cannon only makes Precious madder than before.

"Great another tribute dead and once again someone else gets the credit for the deed."

"What's the big deal, it's not like your kills mean any less when someone else gets one."

"That's not the point Anjelica!"

"Then what is? Who cares how many kills you have as long as you win the damn games?"

"What's the point of winning if you're not the best competitor? Why win if all you did was bide your time and wait for everyone else to die off?"

"What's the big deal, winning is winning."

"You're just to stupid to understand Anjelica though after today that doesn't surprise me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you were worth anything I'd kill you for incompetence like I did to your pathetic District partner Emorte. I swear it's like every tribute from Two is stupid or something."

"Well, every tribute from One is either a stuck up bitch or a fucking traitor but you don't hear me whining about it so just shut your stupid mouth Precious."

That was probably the wrong thing to say at a time like this but I won't just sit here and let some unhinged, bat shit crazy loon bad mouth me or my district like that, I've worked to hard to take that shit especially from a District One tribute. Precious however seems to have taken it to heart a lot more than I did her insult and in a flash she's on top of me raining down blow after blow on my already battered face.

"Stupid incompetent bitch how's this for stuck up?!"

Her blows come fast and furious and before long all I can see is a sea of red as blood pools in my eyes from the gashes covering the whole of my once beautiful face. She continues to pummel me until my face is to battered to elicit the proper enjoyment out of beating it in so she turns to my abdomen and torso and within moments those too are a bruised and bloody mess.

After beating me to a pulp Precious stands up and stares down at my mangled and broken body and the sight of me elicits a choked but hysterical laugh from the sadistic beast that's now destroyed two of her allies in addition to two other helpless tributes, three if you count pore Yuri back in the cave. The last thing I see before my whole world goes dark is Precious bringing the tip if her katana screaming toward my bloody and battered throat.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the part 2 of day 3 and we're inching closer to the top 8. :D Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. What did you think of the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Now that we're down to nine tributes who do you think will make the top 8?**

 **I'm going to leave the poll up on my profile until I post the next update so if you haven't voted on whether you'd like an interview chapter for the top 8 be sure to do it quick :)**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and as always please review and let me know what you think :) Other than that I hope to see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

 **Kill Total**

4- Precious

2- Joyce

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Terr

1- Ruby

1-Mutt

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	23. Future Imperfect(Day 3 Part 3)

**Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

Does the President seriously think I have nothing better to do then come over and answer questions? It's infuriating, especially when it forces me to leave my less than competent assistants in charge of the live game feed. Now that's not to say they're all bad and a few of the ladies are certainly easy on the eyes, but that doesn't mean any of them are competent enough to handle the daily recap little loan the live feed.

I stride into the Presidential offices and am surprised to find Tyranna waiting for me at the reception desk, a look of pure amusement spread across her face. She looks up from the file she's reading long enough to notice my presence before she slides off the desk and motions for me to follow.

"I trust you're having a good day Lanteia."

"Fine ma'am and yourself?"

"We've had two deaths and more could well be on the way, for the first time in days I'm feeling great."

Her enthusiasm catches me off guard and renders my potential responses all but useless, after all most of them were apologise anyway. We walk in silence for a few minutes before she finally arrives at the door of an office at the far end of an opulent hall I've never seen before, but the opulence of the hall pales in comparison to the room we enter.

"I take it this is your first time in my private study?"

"It is, and I have to say I'm impressed. If I might ask who designed the sculptures?"

"One of the Victors from Two. A few years ago he gifted them to President Snow and I managed to acquire them after he passed."

"They are breathtaking, but I don't imagine you called me here to show off your study."

"Quite right Lanteia, but it never hurts to take a moment to enjoy…the finer things in life. Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Very well then let's get to it, shall we?"

"I'm at your pleasure ma'am."

"I called you here to discuss the upcoming family interviews. In the past, Caesar handled most of them personally by remote but he did delegate them to his staff from time to time and I just wanted to get an idea for what you were planning."

Of course she'd want to know about this, the fact that I haven't got a clue how to handle them most likely won't sit well, no wonder she's in such a good mood.

"You have started planning the interview I trust because it'd be a shame to find out you're unprepared, again that is."

Shit, shit, shit what the hell do I do, lie? No she'd sniff it out in a heartbeat and then I'd be in more trouble than I am already but telling the truth seems like exactly the wrong way to go too, shit she's good at throwing me off my game, then again she has to be.

"I'll be honest ma'am I haven't decided between the two approaches as of yet…but given my staff's handling of recent events I feel I'd be better off handling them via remote uplink. Provided you approve of course."

The Cheshire grin on her face is making my stomach queasy and I can't tell if she bought it or if the thought of my imminent death is what's making her smile like this, luckily I don't think I'll have to wait long to find out which.

"That's fine with me, provided you don't make an ass of yourself like you did in the tribute interviews."

"I'll endeavor not to disappoint ma'am."

"I'd advise you just don't act like a moron on camera, after all I'd hate to have to toss Caesar's hand-picked successor after a single year. If there's one thing the games need its continuity and I intend to provide it, do I make myself clear Ms. Cintas?"

"Crystal ma'am."

"Good, because I won't suffer another ditzy schoolgirl performance like the last one, these interviews are too important for that."

"I understand ma'am."

"Good, now get out of my sight."

I turn to leave but before I reach the door I hear her clear her throat and I find myself coming to a screeching halt just inches from the salvation of the hall. Forcing myself to remain composed I turn back around to find a very irate and unhappy face staring back at me

"Was there something else ma'am?"

"Just one more...Don't ever let me catch you lying to me like that again."

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

There's just something about Jinx that's so, intoxicating. Every move is a seduction every word drips with the promise of carnal rewards the likes of which I never dared dream of, and with her I don't have to because she brings the fantasy into reality. Today alone I've experienced new heights of arousal and pleasure and she hasn't even given me the ultimate prize, and I'm honestly glad she's holding back.

"Someone looks happy, and here I thought you'd be mad we didn't find any other tributes."

"That's ok, each of them will get what's coming in due time, and every day they evade me is another day I get to enjoy your, unique services."

"Is that the only reason you keep me around Mikelis, my services?"

She knows damn good and well it's not but what else am I supposed to say? Do I tell her she makes me feel alive and whole in a way I haven't felt in years? Do I tell her I'm using her to prop up my own increasingly insecure bid for victory? Hell in reality I'm in just as much trouble as she is, maybe even more, but I can't admit that. I have to look strong if I'm going to win, and winning is the only way to help my little brother so I don't really have a choice but to play along. I just hope I don't overplay my hand is all.

"Mikelis, is that the only reason you keep me around?"

"What do you think sexy?"

She saunters up to me with a big smile and before I can react she's pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss, the kind that takes my breath away and leaves me a flustered mess after she breaks it.

"I think I'm fortunate enough to be in the presence of the future Victor, and getting to share the most intimate of experiences with him, especially when it's his first time is a privilege beyond words."

"If you're so eager then why wait?"

I pull her in and plant another passionate kiss on her sensual lips as she grins and melts into my arms. I lose track of time as we flow between passionate and playful kisses and before long the last sliver of light is tucking itself down beyond the imposing mass of what I've come to find out is a Ferris wheel.

I offer Jinx a final peck on the lips before I turn my attention to the sky and a few seconds later I feel Jinx jump as the anthem blares out from the heavens.

"Interested in seeing who died today, babe?"

"A little, but I'm more interested in seeing who's left."

The look of confusion on her face manages to be both endearing and sexy at the same time, a feat most girls back in Four couldn't pull off if they had to but it's one Jinx seems to have down pat. I pull her in close and plant another kiss on her lips before deciding to answer her question, despite the fact she left it unasked.

"Knowing whose left makes it easier to narrow down where they could be hiding. After all the larger tributes probably won't be hiding in the kiddy rides and someone like Precious will be hunting for big game like Joyce and I, so it also helps decide where we should lay low if we decide to distract ourselves with more…carnal pleasures."

I give her taut but a playful slap to drive home my point and it manages to elicit a slight giggle and score me another quick kiss as we watch the national seal disappear and be replaced by one of the few faces I didn't expect to see so soon. I feel her tense up as I do my best to control my emotions as Anjelica's smug face smiles down at me for the last time. I hardly notice who else died, but I vaguely remember the seal of District Eight so I assume the little girl's luck finally ran out. A few seconds later the seal appears and fades away as the music draws to a joyful conclusion.

"Are you ok babe?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You got real tense when the Two girls face appeared is all."

"It was surprising is all, I really though she's go farther than some of the others who are left."

We stand in silence for a few minutes as I do my best to digest Anjelica's death and what it could mean for my chances of winning before I feel a slight tug on my arm. I turn to find Jinx all but undressed and motioning for me to join her in the comfort of our makeshift bed, and with a joy I didn't think possible a few seconds ago I do. I may not get the ultimate prize tonight, but the chance to sleep beside such an alluring creature is better than most people get in a lifetime, and with Anjelica dead and gone I can sleep easy knowing one more real opponent is no more, and I thought winning the games would be hard.

* * *

 **Kelvin Williams-18(D7M)**

It took all day, but it looks like the wooden mutts have finally given up on getting me out of the tower and have wandered off to do whatever it is they've been programmed to do. Taking a careful look out the trap door I'm greeted by the stark emptiness of the area as the quiet sounds of night begin to fill the void the mutts left behind.

"Well, Kelvin it looks like the coast is clear but is it worth the risk of trying to escape the area tonight?"

I don't really know why I'm talking to myself but for some odd reason it makes me feel less alone, like someone else is stuck up here with me, the fact that vocalizing my plans helps me decide if there worth pursuing is just an added bonus. That's not to say I don't feel strange for talking to myself, but it's not like anyone's around to hear me do it anyway so what's the harm?

Closing the door I grab my bag and dump its meager contents on the floor beside me and take in the dire situation that might force me to risk running for it tonight regardless of whether it's a good idea or not. I'm completely out of food and I went through the lion share of my water today as I baked in the sun thanks to my exposed position in this tower, add in the fact that I have zero protection from the elements up here and I really don't have a choice, I have to make a break for it.

"Well looks like I have two options, stay up here and die, or make a go of escaping and finding supplies. Hell, it's not like I planned to live forever anyway and at least I have something to look forward to if I don't make it."

It kills me to think about her, hell I've gotten to the point that I can't even think about her without bursting into tears, the way she laughed, her smile, her gentle nature despite all the terrible things she's gone through in life. She was perfect, an angel carved from the oak of District Seven sent to grace the world with her presence, and now she's gone.

"Stop it, Kelvin, she'd hate to see you like this so stop feeling sorry for yourself and go out and win this, for her."

I quickly scoop my supplies back into the safety of my bag before slipping it over my shoulders and grabbing my ax and quietly making my way down the ladder to the ground. I make it to the point where the mutt broke the ladder trying to catch me and I'm forced to gently drop down to ground level landing with a soft thud. I quickly scan the area for trouble, but luckily nothing seems to have heard me so I quickly scurry toward the relative safety of the nearest building.

"Well, this is certainly exciting, scurrying about like a scared mouse if my friends back home could see me now."

The fact is everyone I know is probably glued to their T.V's as I make my daring flight to safety, and while I find some of this comical everyone back home must be watching my flight with bated breath, wondering if I'm headed toward salvation or death with every turn.

I do my best to push the disturbing image of my family watching as mutts stalk me from my mind but the image seems to be seared into my soul as I round the final corner toward the gate only to come face to face with a massive wooden bear.

"SHIT!"

I immediately drop my pack and drive my ax squarely into its chest and I'm momentarily rewarded with the sound of a wounded roar, but the pained sound is quickly replaced by one of anger as it lashes out and opens up a deep gash across the center of my chest.

I stagger back as I rip my ax free of the mutt and drive at it again this time aiming to sever its head from the rest of its body but I'm too slow and the mutt simply darts to one side before bringing its massive wooden paw down like a hammer on the back of my head. I hit the ground with a sickening thud as the ground rushes up to embrace my face with a cold and unforgiving kiss, which is preferable to the blinding pain of the mutt bringing its paw slamming down on my exposed back, its jagged and unforgiving claws ripping into my already raw and scared flesh.

"GAHHHH!"

I flail out for with my ax and manage to strike the mutt in the side giving me a moment to scramble out of its clutches and make a break for the gate. I've only gone a few feet when a white-hot pain shoots through my back and almost brings me to my knees but somehow I manage to will myself to stay upright as the mutt recovers from my earlier assault and barrels after me with malicious intent.

My head start allows me to make it to the edge of the wooden wall before the mutt catches up and even then all it does is brings its massive paw down into the side of my leg like a massive club, eliciting a pained scream from me as I'm sent lurching forward to tumble into the ditch surrounding the outer wall.

I brace myself for the renewed onslaught, but it never comes and after a moment I regain enough of my senses to haul myself out of the ditch, which is no small task with my back and legs torn up like they are, but somehow I manage to force myself to stand and crawl out of the ditch. I quickly scan the area and find my attacker perched harmlessly near the entrance as solid and unmoving as it'd been the first time I entered the area.

"What the hell is going on here?"

My question is left unanswered as the mutt stares back at me, the soft chirp of crickets rising to fill the silence enveloping the area. I turn to leave the area but after a few steps my knee buckles as my shin bone comes ripping through the flesh of my leg. I immediately come crashing down as a white-hot pain shoots through my body, the pain is so intense I can't even muster a scream before my nervous system overloads and I black out, the darkness rushing up to greet me.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

Stupid Anjelica, why'd she have to go and make me kill her, why couldn't she just be competent and useful like District Two tributes are supposed to be? Then again with the way her partner failed it was only a matter of time before she showed her true colors, so maybe it was for the best that it came early enough for me to send a message, career's need to be competent and if you're not you deserve to die, and in the end she deserved to die.

I've been wandering aimlessly for the last little while and was treated to the sight of yet another victim smiling down in the sky as their picture and memory fades from life, my only regret is someone else had the pleasure of killing the little bitch from Eight, but I guess I can't have everything, not yet at least. Still it's refreshing to know that only eight tributes stand between me and my rightful place as victor, and with Yuri tied up back in my hole it's about to be seven.

The thought of hearing her beg and scream one more time as I carve the final pieces of my masterpiece into her lovely chest almost makes me giggle, I seriously can't wait to hear her scream as I admire the greatness that will be her body. I can almost imagine it her body carved up like a beautiful sculpture, the characters dancing in the flickering light as I watch her body spasm as the last vestiges of life slowly ebb out of her, leaving behind the greatest of masterpieces, a truly masterful tribute to my greatness, it will be too delicious.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't even notice the gate to our cave is wide open, or the trail of blood leading from the relative safety of a rock outcropping back into the murky darkness of the suspiciously darkened cavern. It's not until the door slams shut behind me that I realize something is very, very wrong. Instinctively I rip my katana from its scabbard as my eyes dart around the room doing their best to pierce the darkness enveloping me.

"Whoever's in here show yourself, unless you're too scared to fight."

My challenge goes unanswered and as my eyes finally begin to adjust to the darkness I can make out the hazy shape of my enemy standing in the distance the pale gleam of a knife clutched tightly in their hand. I start to hone in on the shape but before I can strike it the lights coming flooding back into the room, leaving me disoriented and temporarily blind.

"Not so fun is it, finding yourself immersed in darkness only to be thrown violently back into the light, it's almost painful though…not nearly as painful as what you did to me."

It takes me a minute to place the voice as I haven't heard it doing anything other than begging and screaming for days, the fact that she finally escaped is almost amusing and if I wasn't already pissed off I might even enjoy this, but right now the last thing I'm in the mood for is some weak bitch and a half-cooked revenge scheme. Still it took some nerve to stick around and wait for me to come back, and while I admire the gall it's going to be the decision that ends her life.

"Poor stupid Yuri, if you were half as smart as you think you are you'd have run the first chance you got. Instead, you've delivered yourself to me as an act of providence; I'm honestly in awe of your stupidity."

"Laugh all you want Precious, but I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me. I'm going to make you suffer for every, single, solitary cut you subjected me to and then I'm going to watch you die."

"You'll be the one dying you stupid slut, but not before I make you regret ever being born. When I'm done carving you up your family won't be able to recognize your corpse, I'm going to mutilate you Yuri, and, what's more, I'm going to enjoy it."

"You're a monster Precious, a sick and twisted perversion of a human being."

"Such is life Yuri, now be a good little canvas and let mommy finish her work so she can finally end your pathetic excuse for a life."

"Not on your life bitch, not on your life."

We circle each other each of us trying to get a feel for what the other intends to do and it quickly becomes apparent that my work on Yuri has left her less than capable of fighting, it's so delicious to watch her grimace in pain as she tries to match my movements. I lunge toward her and she bounds back out-of-the-way but slams her leg into a pipe in the process eliciting a pained moan from her cracked lips.

"If you're not more careful Yuri you're going to hurt yourself and it'd be a shame for that to happen."

"Like you'd really care."

"Oh I would, it be a real shame if your clumsiness destroyed all my hard work."

"You sick twisted bitch, I'll kill you!"

My taunt has the exact effect I was hoping for as Yuri dives toward me in a clumsy attempt to drive her knife into my chest. I quickly sidestep her attempt and drive my knee into her stomach driving the wind from her lungs and sending her crashing into the wall beyond.

"Was that the best you can do little dove? I honestly expected more from you what with all that pent-up anger at me, or maybe this is all for show?"

I hear her groan a little so I head over and deliver another strong kick to her gut causing her to screech in pain. I giggle a little to myself as I deliver a few more satisfying strikes to her gut each one more enjoyable than the last.

"That's what it, you like this Yuri, you naughty girl. I'd never have pegged you as a masochist, but it kind of makes sense."

I let my words sink in for a moment and surprisingly Yuri musters enough strength to force herself up on her knees and while she can't quite get back to her feet it's impressive none the less. Taking a moment to admire her strength I almost don't hear as she croaks out a week and pathetic attempt to cover her shame and lie her way out of my revelation.

"I'm not…I'm not a… masochist."

"Oh but I think you are Yuri, which is why you stuck around and waited for me to get back instead of running for it, you wanted me to do this to you."

"You think I wanted this? What sick can you really be Precious?"

"It's an art forum dear; now let's get you tied back up. I still have time to finish my masterpiece in time for sunrise."

"Why…Why sunrise?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to reveal my masterpiece with the rising sun, let all of Panem marvel at it as your life slowly bleeds away. It will be…glorious."

I head off and grab a rope from the supply pile and start to unwind it as I head back toward my waiting canvas, but when I get there she lashes out in an animalistic attempt to save her skin. She grabs her knife from the ground and buries it in my calf, driving the point as deep as she can before exploding up and knocking me to the ground in a heap.

I let out a pained and primal growl as she quickly scurries away into the darkness of the area, her bruised and battered body moving with a speed and urgency I didn't think possible given the situation. As she disappears into the night my angered words ring loudly through the cavern as I writhe on the ground in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME YURI?! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

* * *

 **Verity Sangster(District 1 Mentor)**

It's going on two in the morning here in the Capital and once again I find myself glued to the phone as I do my best to field and sort the influx of sponsors offers pouring in for Precious. After killing two of her allies in the first three days I'd half expected her money to dry up but the calls have been coming fast and furious since she killed Anjelica and from the looks of my call sheet they won't be stopping anytime soon.

I lean back and let out an exhausted groan as my phone screams for attention and I begin to wonder how anyone handles all this without going insane? I'm so preoccupied I don't even notice Velvet until she plops down on the couch beside me a look of pure amusement on her face.

"Not enjoying yourself Verity?"

"Oh no, this is great fielding calls at two a.m. is a dream come true, I wish everyone could partake in the jubilee."

"You know Verity you're good at a lot of things, sarcasm, however, is definitely not one of them."

"And here I thought I was doing so well."

We enjoy a little laugh at my lame joke before she makes her way over to the bar and returns with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, a mischievous smile on her face as she saunters back.

"You need to relax a little and this should do the trick nicely."

"Thanks, but I really need to finish up with this and see about getting Precious some cream for her calf."

"How much do we have already allocated for it?"

"Well right now we have enough to get the cream but I'd like to send a little food her way too, Mikelis took most of it with him when he bolted."

"Well then it's easy, buy the cream and send it in and worry about the rest in the morning."

"What happens if the price shoots up and we can't send her food later? Wouldn't it be better to take care of it now while the prices are still manageable?"

"Look, Verity, she has food and since she'll be the only one eating it she can make it last for a while. If you send too much now you run the risk of not having money later and she's bound to need something more than a few roles at some point going forward."

She's right and that's the part that makes me mad, hell I know Precious can handle this but for some reason I'm getting all wound up over nothing, but it's not really nothing. This is someone's life and it's in my hands, how to I balance my needs with keeping her alive, how can I not do everything I can to ensure she wins?

"Look Verity, I understand how you feel, I was the same way my first year as a mentor but there's nothing you can do about it, and if you run yourself ragged like this you're no help to her anyway. There comes a point and time when you just have to sit back and let the game play out, that's one of the first things your dad taught me."

"So when does it get easier Velvet? When do I find that balance between myself and keeping my tributes alive?"

"As soon as I find out Verity you'll be the first to know. Now do you want me to place that call for her cream?"

"No, I'll take care of it."

"Ok find me after you're done, and Verity."

"Yes?"

"You're doing a hell of a job for a newbie, remember that."

She pours me a shot and quickly slips out of the room, the bottle sitting on the corner of the desk next to the phone. I quickly down the shot and pour myself another before picking up my phone and quickly dialing the number for the sponsor coordinator, who I'm sure will be thrilled to have me calling at this hour.

I listen to the background ringing as I quickly down my second shot and move to pour another, but I don't quite make it as chipper voice comes blaring over the line, the voice entirely too cheerful for the time of day we're talking.

"Good morning and thank you for calling the Tribute Sponsor System, how may I help you today?"

"Yes, I'd like to place a sponsor order for Precious Almas."

"Fantastic, and whom am I speaking with?"

"Her mentor Verity Sangster."

"Terrific Ms. Sangster and just let me say your win last year was awe inspiring, a true delight to watch."

"You're too kind."

"Just letting you know now can you tell me what the account number is?"

"Account six, five, five, three, one, and you'll be pulling from sub-account F."

"Perfect everything seems to be in order, your tribute should be receiving her gift shortly. Was there anything else?"

"No that will be all."

"Great, thank you for using the Tribute Sponsor System and I hope you have a pleasant day."

I hang up the phone and immediately pour myself another shot before deciding against it and quickly pouring it back into the bottle. Taking the liquor back and placing it in the cabinet I make my way up to my room and throw myself into bed, content with the fact that Precious was about to get the one thing she needs but far too exhausted to finish sorting through the offers.

As I drift off to sleep I can almost hear the faint pinging of the parachute as it drifts off, its contents the first sponsor gift I've ever sent. I just hope the medicine is enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes us to the end of day 3, and I hope it was everything you were expecting :). Now then on to questions!**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Who do you think will ultimately win out between Yuri and Precious?**

 **4\. Who do you think's in the best position to win?**

 **5\. WHo do you predict will win?**

 **Other then that I have one small matter to bring up and with a vote of 5 to 2 we will have a Top 8 Interview chapter or two so if you have a tribute in the top nine and you have a preference on who's interviewed for them please PM me and let me know.**

 **Other than that thanks again for reading and as always please review and let me know what you think, otherwise I look forward to seeing you all at the next update :D**


	24. Whatever it Takes(Day 4 Part 1)

**Kelvin Williams-18(D7M)**

I awaken to the soft chirping of birds as the first rays of light crest the distant rides and illuminate the wrecked and ruined mess that is my body. I do my best to force myself into a sitting position but it quickly becomes obvious that I lack the strength to make it happen as my first attempt ends with me in a heap and each subsequent one sends tremors of pain shooting through my ravaged forum.

After three or four tries I give up and settle for dragging myself out of the way and toward the relative safety of the nearest building, which happens to be some sort of stand tucked away in the shadow of a massive swing ride. It takes me longer to get there than I'd care to admit and by the time I make it I'm sweating profusely and in more pain than I've ever been sans last night, but somehow I will myself forward and into the welcoming shade of the tiny stand.

"Well Kelvin this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, you just had to go and get mauled by a bear. Eighteen years in Seven and six on a logging crew and you let a fucking mutt take you down, a wooden one no less!"

I drag myself closer to the wall and with great effort I manage to leverage myself into a sitting position my body screaming in protest the whole way. Taking a second to catch my breath I look down to examine my shin only to be greeted by a vile smelling white puss oozing out from around my protruding bone, the areas unobstructed by pus and bone and a deep shade of black with the faintest tinge of blue and the simple action of trying to clear the gravel from around the area nearly causes me to black out.

"Ok so touching anything in that area is a no go, but how the hell am I going to fix it if touching it makes me pass out?"

I take a moment to weigh my options when I catch the faintest sound of rustling coming from the other side of the stand. I instinctively reach for my ax only to be struck by the sickening realization that I left it buried in the mutt the night before.

"Fucking smooth Kelvin, the one time you've needed the damn thing and you don't have it."

I try to force myself to my feet and for a second I succeed in getting into a standing position only for my leg to buckle within seconds sending me sprawling to the ground with a pained groan. From my position, I hear a faint yelp of surprise as the tribute on the other side cautiously makes their way around the corner to find me lying in a heap at their feet.

"My god are you ok, do you need help?"

I force myself onto my side and meet the concerned gaze of the female tribute from Twelve who's concerned gaze quickly turns to one of repulsion as she catches sight of the mangled mess that is my leg. I try to sit up but before I can force myself into the position she's at my side helping me transition without jarring my already shattered body.

"What happened to you?"

"I picked a fight with a bear, or at least what looked like a bear, and as you can see it didn't turn out so good."

"From the look of things it did a real good job of tearing you up, you're lucky to be alive."

"If this is what lucky is I'd sure hate to be unlucky, then again it might be less painful."

She quietly rummages through her bag and pulls out a small bottle filled with clear water. She offers it to me and I gladly take it and greedily gulp it down before my sense catch up with me and I try to stop myself, managing to spill the remnants on the ground in the process.

"I'm so sorry about that; I didn't realize how thirsty I am."

"It's ok I've got more in my pack. I'm Ruby by the way."

"Kelvin, and thanks for the help. You wouldn't happen to have a splint in that bag would you?"

"Unfortunately I don't, but I can look around and see if there's anything in the area to make one."

"I'd appreciate it."

She disappears for a bit and comes back with a few things that might serve for a splint, provided we can find a way to bind everything together and hold it in place. She sets the stuff down on a nearby table with her supplies before moving toward me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I think these will work, but I'm going to need a better vantage point and more light to work."

"What did you have in mind?"

"If I can get you on the table I should be able to make it work, do you think you can make it up there?"

"If you can help I should be ok."

She smiles down as she extends her hand and gingerly helps me to my feet guiding my arm around her shoulder as we go. It takes me a second to get my footing and I slip more than once on my way over, but eventually we manage to get to the table without my leg buckling.

"You ok?"

"Fine…. just give me….a second…. to catch my breath."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I'm winded, just give me a moment and I'll be fine.

"That's not why I'm sorry."

I'm about to ask her what's wrong but before I can I feel a sharp pinch as she drives the point of her knife deep into the back of my neck. I feel the point tear through my throat and come ripping through the other side before she rips it out and sends me tumbling to the pavement.

She stares down into my eyes as I gasp for air fighting for every precious second left in my life and the last thing I see is a single tear streak down her face as the cold embrace of death rushes up to greet me.

* * *

 **Ruby Wolfe-17(D12F)**

I stare down at Kelvin doing my best to hold his gaze as his life slowly slips away, staying with him is the least I can do and after what I did to Laci I deserve it. His gasping goes on for a few minutes each one coming more ragged and pained than the last until his chest stops rising and the convulsions cease followed by the resounding roar of the cannon.

~BOOM~

I stand there a few second longer doing everything I can to force myself to remember how he looked at the end of his life. Throughout this, I find myself silently praying that Laci didn't suffer like he did, but I know it's a childish fantasy born from my guilt, in the end I know her fate was much worse than this. The thought of her being torn asunder under the claws and teeth of those vicious mutts brings me to tears and the sight of Kelvins lifeless body only makes it worse. Before long I'm hugging my knees to my chest as I gently rock myself about in the fetal position my tears flowing hot and free down my face to pool on the pavement below.

I can't honestly say how long I've lain here sobbing, but it's been long enough that the hovercraft was able to recover Kelvin's body, so a fair bit of time has to have passed. Regardless I'm jolted from my self-pitying comatose like state by the unmistakable screech of the PA system and the high-pitched whine of a Capital announcer screeching into the abyss.

"Attention tributes attention, please stand by for a special message from The President."

What on earth could this woman possibly have to say, and is it really important enough for her to do it herself?

"Tributes allow me to be the first to congratulate you on making it into the top eight, it takes a special kind of determination to make it this far and each of you is to be commended for your exemplary effort. I also wish to pass on the thanks of a grateful nation for the heroic sacrifice each of you is making for the glory of our great nation. I wish you all the best of luck as you forge ahead to determine the next champion to join the pantheon of heroes who've gone before you. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

A few second later the shrill whine of the PA cuts out and the arena falls silent once more the intermittent sounds of birds the only sound to be heard. It takes me a moment to fully process what was just said but after my brain catches up with her words the awe-inspiring truth of the situation finally starts to set in, I have a chance. Back when I was reaped I would have given anything to make it this far but I didn't know if I had the strength to do what needed to be done to make it, but here I am seven tributes away from going home.

As I sit and imagine what it would be like to win, to see my friends and family again I'm hit by the realization that I'm not the same person who was reaped, that some of the things I've done would seem impossible to the girl I use to be, that the old Ruby would never have been able to kill someone little loan a friend like Laci and it forces me to really look at myself for the first time in a long while and the truth hits me harder than anything I've experienced in my life, and the truth is I've become a monster.

The worst part is I really don't care what I've become because in the end I'm doing what I have to do to survive. Sure throwing Laci to the mutts was hard and it tore me up inside to watch Kelvin choke and gag on his own blood as his life slowly drained away, but in the end I had to do it because in the end it was them or me. The old Ruby would have thrown herself at the mutts to give Laci a chance to escape and she certainly would have never considered killing Kelvin and that's exactly the reason she would have died in here. However the monster I've become is still alive and with two kills to my name I might have a real shot at sponsor's later on if I need help so in the long run killing them was for the best.

My matter of fact attitude about this is another thing that would have torn me apart before the games but now I understand that it's just another part of what has to happen if I want to win the games, and I have no intention of losing, not after all I've done to get this far. In the end I'd have gutted Laci myself to survive and that's the honest truth, my survival means more to me than anything else and I'm prepared to do anything it takes to survive.

With this undeniable truth ringing in my mind I nimbly swing myself to my feet and retrieve my supplies from the table taking special to avoid getting Kelvins blood on me as I slip my knife into the front of my vest and head off into the arena, my eyes firmly set on the one prize worth winning, my life, and I'll kill anyone stupid enough to get in my way.

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

"Hey, Terr are you ok?"

"Huh...Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well since yesterday you haven't said two words to me and after the announcement you withdrew even more so what's up?"

How the hell do I answer this, how do I explain the conflicting emotions tearing my soul apart at the seams? I know she deserves an answer, but I don't even know where to start little loan how to explain it in a way she'll understand. Still I guess I have to try, she did save my life so I owe her this much, but I don't know if the answer will solve the problem or just cause another, well here goes nothing.

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you mean why did I save you?"

"Yesterday during the fight Precious had me dead to rights, what's more, you had Anjelica on the ropes and instead ok killing her you chose to save me, why?"

"It seemed like the right call at the time."

"That's not good enough; I need to know why you'd pass on an easy kill, the kind of kill that would have scored you major sponsor points to save me. It just doesn't make sense."

"Why is this such an issue with you, would you rather I left you to die?"

"Of course not I'm happy you saved me, but I need to know what possessed you to it knowing it was going to cost you a kill."

"You want to know why I saved you Terr, you really want to know?!"

"Yes Joyce I really do, what's more, I need to know."

"Fine…I did it because I couldn't stomach watching you die, not like that."

Well, that was the last thing I expected her to say, damn why did she say that? Why couldn't she tell me it was strategic or a whim or some shit like that, why'd she have to go and make it personal?

"Shit Joyce."

"What?!"

"It's just….I don't know….I thought this was supposed to be easy, the Hunger Games and all that but it's just been one gut check after another and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do about it."

"I understand Terr believe me I do, the games have claimed more than their fair share of people close to me and I'm doing everything I can to survive without letting them change me, but it's hard enough to survive when you do let them change you and near impossible when you don't."

"I know, what I've already done is eating me up inside and I know I'm going to have to do more before it's all said and done especially if I want to win."

"You mean what you did to the girl from Ten?"

"Acacia, her name was Acacia and yes that's what I mean."

"Terr you did what you had to do to survive, you can't beat yourself up over it."

"Did I, though? Did killing her really help me survive or was it the selfish action of someone who enjoys it?"

"Terr if you enjoyed it you wouldn't be beating yourself up about it now."

She's right; at least I think she is. Does my remorse mean I'm truly sorry about it or am I just worried about what the people I care about will think of me for doing it? What would everyone back home think, would Jenny and Trent understand why I did it or would they just see the animal that killed someone their age? Would Kali and Dax be able to get past what happened and love their big brother again or would they just see me as a monster? I can't even imagine what Lana will think, how could such a sweet, kind and caring person ever see me as anything but a beast after what I did?

"Terr are you sure you're ok, you look like you're about to cry?"

"I'm fine, just trying to imagine what my family must think of me after what I've done, what they'd think of me if I did it again, and again and again just to get home."

"They'd probably be relieved that you survived, that you were able to do the necessary things to survive and come home."

"I'm not so sure they'd ever be able to get past it, what if they hate me for it?"

"Terr no one understands what we've been through, not even the mentors went through our specific situations in their games so it's useless to wonder. All you can do is survive and try to pick up the pieces after all is said and done, that's what I had to do."

"You?"

"Last year two of my friends, the Celtic twins Lilac and Lynn, both of them volunteered for the games together knowing full well only one of them could come out at best. When Lilac died it crushed her family, it tore them apart and when Lynn followed her a few days later it shattered them. I had to watch as two of the kindest and bravest people I ever met died and there was nothing I could do to save them, I had to watch as they breathed their last breath and try to pick up the pieces of the shattered world they left behind."

"Joyce...I didn't….I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, but that's why I am the way I am, that's why I'm so driven so determined to win, and that's also why I saved you from Precious. No one deserves to die alone, not like that anyway."

"Thank you, Joyce, really….But where does that leave us as far as the alliance goes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I can't lose Joyce I just can't and it doesn't seem like you can either, and I don't know if I can bring myself to kill you so what do we do?"

"I don't know Terr, I really don't know."

"Well, I think we should both take a little time and think about it then because eventually our alliance is going to end and we need to decide when we've reached that point."

She offers me a silent nod and retreats to the far end of the pavilion we're currently using as a base and leaves me to think, and once again I find myself torn between doing what's right and what's best, and in the end I'll have to live with the choice I made or force my family to live without me and that's the part I don't think I can stand. That my choice will affect not only me and mine but her and hers, how can I possibly make that choice, and even if I do will I be able to live with the aftermath?

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

Last night was the first decent sleep I've gotten since the start of the Games so naturally the resounding crash of a cannon would be what greeted me to another day in this hell and another day pretending to be remotely interested in the sniveling twit I call an ally. I mean Mikelis is certainly easy on the eyes and he's very malleable when it comes to pleasure so he's picked up on a lot of my quirks and interests fairly well but that doesn't change the fact that he's a means to an end and nothing more.

"Hey babe you have that distant look again, everything ok?"

No everything's not ok, I'm stuck in this hell hole, I'm stuck with your gullible ass and the spirits and energies of this place are so off it's nearly impossible for me to attune myself to the area, not that he'd understand what that means. Still at least he's hooked and sooner or later I'll run out of uses for him and I'll discard him like every other pathetic excuse for a man that's waltz into my life, however telling him this might help a little bit of what I'm really doing click into place, so it's best if I keep up the wounded little girl facade, at least for a little while longer.

"I was just thinking about home is all, nothing you need concern yourself with babe."

"What about home, like your boyfriend or something?"

This is almost too easy, one little line about home and I've already got him jealous and worried, I swear sometimes men really are stupid though with the company I tend to keep intelligence isn't normally a prerequisite.

"No nothing like that, I was just thinking about what you told me last night, about your family, and it really hit me hard to think that I don't have anyone like that waiting for me back in Six."

"You don't have anyone? What happened to your parents?"

Aww my parents, if you can call those pathetic wastes of space parents. How do I tell him about dear old alcoholic dad or my slut of a mother that couldn't keep her legs closed? How can I possibly explain to someone as sheltered as this what it was like to hear my parents fight about whose fault it was I was ever born, how do I begin to explain how it felt to hear them wishing I was never born? Yeah I had outstanding parents.

"My dad was never really there….and one night he snapped and beat my mom to death….the next morning when I went downstairs to eat I found him swinging from the kitchen chandelier my mom lying in a heap below him."

"God Jinx, I didn't know. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

I'm sorry too, sorry you're gullible enough to believe that though I doubt telling you how I slit my dad's throat with a beer bottle or how I smothered my mom in her post sexual slumber would have the same impact on you as this sob story, so why not go with what works?

"It's ok babe because what I never had with them I found with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, baby with you. With you I feel safe and loved for the first time since my parents were ripped away from me, I feel the kind of love I thought only existed in stories, the kind of unconditional and boundless love that makes me want to give every ounce of who I am to you, to show you how much I truly, deeply, love you."

I take special care to add extra emphasis to each and every word I utter as I gently lean in and capture his quivering lips in a soft and sensuous kiss and I do my best to pour every ounce of vulnerability I can muster into it as it deepens. By the time we break it I've even managed to force a few tears to the surface which only serves to draw him deeper and deeper into my web but by the time he realizes this it'll be too late and he'll be mine to do with what I will.

"Jinx I'm so happy that I found you, you complete me in a way I never thought possible."

"I'm glad to baby, because at least I'll know what it feels like to be loved before I die, and I know my love will carry my heart with him forever as he ascends to the glory that rightfully belongs to him, as a victor and the holder of my heart."

I lean in and give his lips the briefest of pecks but before I can pull away he pulls me in and devours me, hungry for the stirring and lust only my kiss seems to provide him, again it's almost too easy to play him and when the time comes he won't even know he's dead until I pull the knife, sticky with his blood from his still beating heart, only then will he truly know what it feels like, to be loved by me.

* * *

 **Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

For the first time in days I slept well enough to wake decently rested though the fact I had the ability to move may have played a part in my finally getting decent rest, the fact that I finally got back at Precious didn't hurt either. It was also kind of nice to hear the announcement that I'd made the top eight, a feat I would have thought impossible only a day earlier, it's funny how quickly things change. In a matter of hours I went from captive to puppet master and right now I'm having fun forcing Precious to dance to my tune for a change, and this self-styled Fun House is just the place to do it.

For instance despite the fact that Precious is currently stalking me the humor I find in knowing that I've deprived her of her entertainment regardless of how long it lasts and I can assure myself that whatever happens she'll never take me alive again. I'd rather die than let her cut me up again and I guarantee that's what I'll do, regardless of how hard she tries to recapture her 'masterpiece'.

That's what's made the little game I'm playing with her so fun, the fact that she's to angry to follow my incredibly obvious trail only serves to heighten my enjoyment while pissing her off more and more. It's a simple pleasure for me to watch her stumble around bellowing like a wounded animal in a vain attempt to track me down because despite my lack of effort with regards to hiding she seems unable or more likely just incapable of finding me, despite on more than one occasion being mere feet away from where I was hiding.

"YURI WHERE ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF YOU DUMB BITCH!"

"Now now Precious that would take all the fun out of it. If you want me you're going to have to work for it."

"BITCH I'LL FIND YOU AND THEN YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED ME!"

"Not as much as you'll regret the day you decided to take your time torturing me instead of just finishing it quick, but then you don't seem like the brightest one so it shouldn't surprise me."

She lets out a rage-filled and primal screech as she smashes her katana into several of the 'ZANY APPEARANCE' mirrors that dot the floor below while she also remains blissfully unaware that just one floor above I'm laughing hysterically at he inability to find me in such a small area.

For the first time since the reaping I'm actually having fun and while she may well catch and kill me in the end I'm still going to have fun making her work for it, after all I owe the bitch that much for the 'gifts' she tattooed my body with, and I intend to have a very very good time.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's a little bonus for all my loyal readers, Part 1 of Day 4 is up and we finally have our top 8. I hope you're all ok with me posting this early :D lol Before I get too far ahead here's a quick recap of the final 8.**

 **1\. Precious**

 **2\. Joyce**

 **3\. Mikelis**

 **4\. Jinx**

 **5\. Terr**

 **6\. Yuri**

 **7\. Aaron**

 **8\. Ruby**

 **So what does everyone think of the top 8?**

 **Who's the most surprising?**

 **Who's the least?**

 **and finally who do you think's going to win?**

 **Oh and as always How was the chapter?**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed this little bonus chapter and I look forward to seeing you all next week for the next update, and as always please review ;)**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

 **Kill Total**

4- Precious

2- Joyce

1- Mikelis

1- Aaron

1- Terr

2- Ruby

1-Mutt

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	25. For the Cause(Day 4 Part 2)

**Aaron Iris-17(D10M)**

Those mutts had a more unsettling effect on me ten I would have thought, and now every little sound causes me to jump like a frightened toddler, I can handle predators stalking the livestock back home but a freaky clown cooked up in some lab threw me for a hell of a loop. I'm tired, bruised, battered and worn out but I'm not giving up, I'm going to show everyone that non-careers are just as capable as any other tribute, and this time next year Ally will be proving the same thing, and we'll prove that desire can carry anyone to the pinnacle.

I've spent the better part of the day moving, partly because I'm still afraid the mutts are tracking me but more so because I need to do something. There's only eight of us left and I have zero intent of just waiting the others out, there's no honor in winning like that and I won't let my victory be tainted by the stigma.

I cautiously round a corner and catch sight of two tributes huddled together in the shade of a small pavilion and while I can't be certain I'm pretty sure one of them is Terr, well isn't that luck here I've been thinking that I need to do something and lo and behold I run across exactly who I need. I creep into the shadows and hug the buildings as I slowly make my way toward them and within a few feet I catch the first wisp of conversation and sure as shit I hear both Terr's name and a few seconds later his voice droning on about himself, as if he'd be doing anything else.

"I just think we'd both do better with a little time alone, give us the space to decide if our alliance should continue or if it's run its course."

"If that's what you need Terr I can go refill the canteens, that should give you the alone time you need to decide what you want to do."

"I appreciate it, Joyce, I really do."

"No problem Terr, just watch your back ok?"

"You too Joyce, you too."

Well isn't this luck, not only is the traitor finally in front of me but he's about to be without his ally, can my luck seriously get any better? I wait patiently in the shadows as Joyce gathers up their supplies and heads off in the direction of one of the central fountains, and unless I miss my guess the one she picked will give me plenty of time to finish off Terr and set a trap for her return.

I wait until Joyce is out of sight before I unsling my supplies and sit them down careful not to make too much noise least I alert my prey to my presence. I slink out of the shadows and quickly dart around the side and into the obscurity of the far side of the pavilion. I do my best to move quickly but softly enough to not draw attention and luck for me Terr is entirely oblivious to my presence as I slip around the corner and angle my staff toward the back of his neck, intent on ending his miserable existence once and for all and finally giving Acacia a small measure of peace.

I close the distance between us with slow and deliberate steps, intent on preventing him from knowing I'm there until it's too late, however my effort is all for naught because just as I draw my weapon back to strike he drops into a crouch and lashes out with his leg, tripping me up and sending my staff clanging off into the corner of the pavilion.

"You know if I'd been anyone else Aaron you'd probably have gone unnoticed until it was too late, however when you're raising four kids like I am, you learn to hear things even when no one wants you to."

Well, there goes my surprise attack, but in the end that might be for the best anyway. I'd have hated for anyone to hold my killing Terr in a sneak attack over my head like it's somehow less impressive to kill him with stealth. This way I can give him the honorable end he denied Acacia, I can show him and everyone else that not only am I a better fighter but a better man as well.

"Regardless it won't save you from your deserved fate, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Acacia, for what you did to me."

I quickly draw the dagger I had hidden behind my back and grip it expertly in my hand, trying to size up my opponent in a fight where his size and reach but me at a decided disadvantage, if only I still had my staff. We circle each other for a minute or two, like two alpha wolves probing for weakness before unleashing their fury. After a few minutes though I realize that he's not attacking, and, what's more, he doesn't intend to. It takes me a moment to understand why he's doing it but once I do I realize how stupid it was for me to let him get away with it for as long as I have.

"You can't stall forever Terr, and Joyce won't be back in time to save you this time."

"I don't need her help to beat you Aaron, but after we get through you're going to wish you'd picked a fight with her instead of me."

Before he can even finish I lunge out with a two-pronged strike, my leg going for a sweep while my dagger strikes out for his gut hoping to spill his intestines on the floor before him. For a second it looks like my move caught him off guard but then almost as quick as he was standing still he's spinning around my side and driving his elbow into the back of my head sending me sprawling to the ground as my skull rattles from the viciousness of the strike.

"Come on Aaron you're going to have to do better than that, my little sister could have countered that lame ass move."

I scoop up my dagger and force myself back to my feet where I deliver a quick series of slashes, each one connecting with the unguarded left shoulder of my target and eliciting an anguished cry as they connect. I latch onto his wounded shoulder and spin myself around and drive my dagger into the exposed flesh just above his pectoral before dragging it down and ripping it free with a ferocious roar.

"How's that for better you arrogant prick?!"

Despite all of this I find a self-satisfied smirk on his face when by all rights he should be fearing for his life, what's more, he manages to laugh in my face as he clutches at the bleeding gash covering his chest.

"Much better, you know I haven't felt this alive in a while Aaron, and while I've enjoyed our little get together I think it's high time I put this farce to an end don't you?"

"The only thing ending today is your life!"

"I admire the confidence Aaron….But I wasn't talking to you."

Before I can ask what the hell he means I sharp blow to my side causes me to drop my dagger and double over in pain, and a few seconds later a sharp blow to my neck send me crashing to the ground where after a minute of struggling to get up a soft jab to my neck leaves me gasping before the darkness swallows me whole and I black out.

* * *

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

"Nice of you to show up Joyce. What the hell did you do, take the scenic route or something?"

"No, but if you'd let me know you were planning on company I could have done it, you know to give you time to catch up."

The look on Terr's face is some kind of a cross between amusement and pain as he clutches at the tattered remains of his undershirt as his vest lies on the floor, the left shoulder strap shorn in two making it all but useless going forward. It's only when he beds down to remove Aaron's vest that I get my first real look at his wound, and honestly it's amazing that he's still standing.

"How the hell are you still alive Terr, that cut looks like it should have killed you."

"It might have if he'd kept the pressure on as he was cutting."

"What?"

"He let up as he was cutting, combine that with his movement and mine and it caused the dagger to rip free before it did any real damage."

"That's not real damage?"

"Not compared to some of the other stuff I've suffered, and Joyce, thank you."

"It's no big deal, you're still my ally after all."

"Still this is twice you've saved my life, and one thing I never forget is a debt so thanks."

"Don't mention it, but what are we going to do about him?"

We turn to size up a very unconscious Aaron who despite everything is still a very real danger, and at this point we can't afford to leave him alive, free to track us down again. However I don't think either of us is overly eager to kill him, given that doing so puts that much more pressure on our alliance and brings us one step closer to fighting each other, but we both know we can't let him live.

"I'll take care of him Joyce, but you probably don't want to see this."

If whatever he's got planned makes him think I'm too squeamish to see I know it has to be bad, but in the end I'm going to have to live with the fact that twenty-three other tributes died for me to survive, so the least I can do is watch Aaron meet an end I'm partly responsible for.

"That's ok, I'll watch."

"Suite yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you."

He moves up behind Aaron and quickly grabs a handful of his dirty blond hair yanking his head up in the process.

"I'm sorry for this Aaron."

He utters those few words before placing his foot on the back of Aaron's head and driving his skull into the unyielding concrete below. The force of the blow splits Aaron's face open, sending fragments of bone and blood shooting out to cover the area. A few seconds later we're greeted by the resounding crash of the cannon.

~BOOM~

He quickly turns his back on Aaron's body and does everything he can not to look at it as he gathers up our supplies and quickly tucks Aaron's discarded dagger into his belt.

"Come on we need to get out of here so the Hovercraft can pick him up."

I quickly follow him out into the fading sun taking a moment to steal one final glance at the destruction he'd caused, and wishing I'd taken his advice and left the area before he did it.

It takes me a moment to catch up to him as he's wasting little time in putting as much distance as he can between himself and the area and I'm just short of running by the time I finally do get even to him.

"So are you ok, do you want to talk about it?"

"No….Maybe...I don't know. How about you ask me later after I take care of this cut ok?"

"Ok, but does that mean you intend to stick together?"

He turns away and for a moment I'm sure he's about to decline and split leaving me alone with two very dangerous enemies out there instead of one, but then he surprises me when he turns around a says.

"Yes, at least until we deal with Precious. I don't know about you, but I've had my ass kicked by her enough for one lifetime. So how about it, partners?"

He extends his hand to me and in an instant I'm forced to weigh the options between saying yes and turning him down, and the only thing that seems to stick out in my mind is this. He's obviously dangerous, hell you don't need to be a genius to see that but Precious is dangerous too and at least with Terr I know he's a good enough person not to kill me in my sleep, not while we're allies anyway, so in reality the choice is easier than I'd have ever thought possible this late in the games.

"Partners."

As we shake hands I catch what looks like the faintest glimmer of tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes and for the first time since I've known him I realize just how hard this really is for him to do, how hard it was for him to kill Aaron and how hard it'll be for him to kill anyone else, and for the first time I feel like he's a kindred spirit.

I've never been comfortable with this either, hell I wasn't even interested in the games until I turned eleven and by that time most future tributes have been training for a couple of years at least. It had taken a serious tole on me to train, to change my personality from a shy bookish girl to a determined fighter I am today, and in many ways I was right where Terr is today a few years ago alone and unsure if I had what it takes. I took a lot of work for me to overcome that and in the end I know he can too. I just hope him doing so doesn't stop me from getting out alive.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

I can't believe this, how the hell is Yuri managing to stay one step ahead of me?! I've literally torn this fucking 'Fun House' apart and somehow she's managed to slip through my fingers, add in the cannon from a few minutes ago and I'm very close to losing my mind and tearing this infuriating arena a new one.

"Aww is Precious losing her temper? Would it make you feel better if I give you a hint about where I'm hiding?"

Then there's that, her insistent and infuriating taunts about my inability to find her, at this point she'd better hope I never do, because if she does fall back into my grasp the pain I inflicted on her earlier will seem like child's play compared to what she'll suffer before I gut her like the pig she is.

"You're getting colder Precious, much, much colder."

"Enjoy your game while you can Yuri, because I will find you and when I do you're going to wish you'd never been born!"

"For that to happen you'll have to catch me, and so far I'm not impressed. At the rate you're going you'll die of starvation long before you find me, and wouldn't that be a fitting end? Precious the rabid dog felled by her inability to sniff out her prey, ow what a laugh Panem will have at that one."

"I'll show you, Yuri, I'll show all of YOU!"

I slam the blade of my katana into the nearest railing sending wood shards flying as the smooth wood splinters under my savage assault, all the while the faint sound of Yuri's laughing continues to ring in my ears driving me to the brink of insanity. By the time I vanquish the insolent noise I've left the rail in a pile of splinters with only the faintest hint that the pile had once been something other than a heap of scrap.

"Wow someone's a little upset, do you need some alone time Precious?"

"Come out and say it to my face you bitch, prove that you're something more than a useless piece of meat to be carved, or maybe that's all you want to be?!"

"Goad all you want Precious, but you won't tempt me, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of seeing me bend."

"When I catch you Yuri I'll do more than make you bend, I'm going to break you, I'm going to destroy your very being."

"Well then I'd best prepare myself shouldn't I? I'll come back and find you tomorrow Precious, enjoy your night and sleep well."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Yuri, monsters are always at their strongest in the night."

"Well, then I'll just have to make sure you don't find me, have fun searching Precious and I'll see you in the morning."

"Come out and face me, you fucking coward!"

My cries are pointless though and my challenge goes unanswered causing me to lose control and all but demolish the stairs, hacking them apart until they too are all but unrecognizable as anything but kindling and even then I'm too furious to stop.

I hack at anything in reach until I push myself past the point of exhaustion and in a flail myself into a corner and slam myself into the ground. Within a few moments I've slipped into a mind numbing slumber.

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

Some of the things Jinx said about her family have really made me wonder how a person could do that, how can you kill your wife and yourself, how could someone be so selfish as to leave such a wonderful and caring person like her alone in this world? I want to be there for her, I want to make her feel better, but I have no idea where to begin, I've never been where she is right now and I have no idea what to do to fix it, and in the end I don't think I can. The easiest thing to do would be to let her do what she wants and stay with me until the end, and then give her the release she so desperately wants, the release she needs.

"You've been quite Mikelis, I'm sorry that I unloaded on you about my family like that."

"There's no need to be sorry baby, I was happy to listen and you can do it whenever you need to. I'm here for you as long as you'll have me."

"All I ask is you let me stand by your side until you're ascension is completed, then I can join my mother in paradise knowing my love has risen to god-like status."

I lean in and capture her perfect lips in a gentle kiss doing my best to pour all the love and passion I can into this simple but powerful action. Before long we've lost ourselves in the passion and our heated interaction begins to edge ever closer to the ultimate prize, the one Jinx has promised to bestow upon me, that of her most intimate of gifts, one that can only be given once.

"Wait, Mikelis we need to stop."

"Stop, but why?"

"I want this, I want you but I want to save my gift for our final night, one last special moment before I die and you head off to win the games. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I do, and while I may not like having to wait for satisfaction I accept your decision."

She smiles up at me and leans into another kiss this one more tender and restrained then the last few but just as satisfying and when she breaks it I see a look of pure bliss and love in her eyes, her very being radiating a sense of love and calm that puts me in a sense of ease that shouldn't be possible given the circumstances. I find myself smiling back as she beams up at me, but our tender moment is snatched away all too soon as the anthem blares out and the fallen tribute lights up the night sky.

We watch in silence as the face of the boy from Seven smiles down, a look of twisted pain in his eyes as his face lights up the darkened arena. A few seconds later his face is replaced by the self-assured grin of the boy from Ten, his almost condescending mannerisms and so sure of himself attitude finally led him to his end, and somehow I can't help but smile at the thought that his ludicrous plan failed, and more importantly he failed to even make it into the top five, life's funny like that I guess.

"Well I'm heading off to sleep, are you coming with?"

"I'll be along in a moment, I just want to sit and revel in the stooge from Tens failure."

"Mikelis he died fighting for a cause, and for some of us a cause is all we have."

"I know babe I know."

"Now let's get bed Mikelis, I need to feel the warmth of your body, and the gentle caress of your touch."

Well she sure knows how to make an offer I can't refuse and within minutes we're covered and cuddling and I quickly fall asleep listening to the gentle, rhythmic sound of her breathing.

* * *

 **Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

Well this is just perfect as if my day couldn't get any worse the little moron from Ten had to go and die before the interviews, now I have a crew speeding toward Ten to interview the family and friends of a dead man of a failure! To make matters worse the only instructions the President saw fit to offer when I asked her what to do were to 'Figure it out' as if her initial instructions hadn't vague enough she's gone and outdone herself.

"Ms. Cintas you have a call on-line two."

"I can see that...Just tell whoever it is I'm busy and I'll try to get back to them."

"But I really think…."

"You're not paid to think you're paid to obey so obey!"

"Very well ma'am….I'm sorry Mr. Flickerman but she's not available right now, is there a time she can call you back?"

"WAIT! That's ok, I'll take it now."

I take a moment to bring myself under control and to let the venomous anger brewing inside me to subside after all I did tell her to get rid of the call, but that doesn't mean I'm letting her off the hook. I have a reputation to protect after all.

"Caesar I'm so sorry, my assistant apparently doesn't know how to forward important calls to the appropriate line."

"That's quite alright Lanteia I had the same problem for years, but she'll get the hang of it if you give her a chance."

"I appreciate the advice, but I'm guessing you didn't call to talk about my assistant."

"Quite right my dear quite right. I called to ask what you planned to do about the dead boy from Ten?"

"What about him?"

"Don't be coy Lanteia I know for a fact that an interview crew was on a train within minutes of him making the top eight and now he's dead so what are you planning to do?"

"I really don't know, Tyranna didn't give me any clear instructions about how to handle it so I'm flying blind."

"Well you really have two options to do it or not."

"Insightful Caesar really helpful."

"Shut up and let me finish."

"Sorry, please continue."

"You can turn this into a spectacle of his failure to buck the system. You ask everyone you talk to about how his plane failed and why he was foolish enough to think it would work in the first place, that's option A. Option B would involve asking them how his sacrifice makes them feel, get them to talk about how proud they are to have known someone who sacrificed themselves for the glory of Panem. Or you can just have the crew turn right around and come back like they were never sent, but that's going to affect your prestige and position with Tyranna and Celine and it might cost you your job, but in the end it's up to you."

"Well, which would you go with? How would you have handled this?"

"I'd do the interview, and focus on his sacrifice. It'll set the Capital on fire, they love a good sob story like that."

"Thank you, Caesar, I think that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Good call dear, Tyranna will love it and it still sends a message about just how unpredictable and fun the games truly are."

"I agree, now if there's nothing else I have a lot of work ahead of me and I still need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"No that's all, I'm glad we had this chance to talk Lanteia, take care of yourself."

"You to Caesar, and good night."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it we've reached the end of Day 4, how did everyone like it? Now I do have one bit of housekeeping before we get to questions and It's not that fun but I need to get it out of the way. Looking at the story and how it's going and flowing I've decided to cut out the Family Interview chapter, I just can't find a way to fit it in without throwing the pace out of whack. I'm sorry to do it and I know it was voted for fairly overwhelmingly but it's what I have to do.**

 **Now that we go that out of the way on to questions :)**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. How was the fight between Terr and Aaron? Did it live up to your expectations?**

 **4\. Finally Who do you predict will make the Final 4 Tributes?**

 **One other little note, I've recently come into a little more free time to write and while I can't promise 3 chapter a week all the time I'm confident I can get back to 2 updates a week so I hope that's ok with everyone.**

 **Other than that please review and as always thank kindly for taking the time to read my story and I'll see you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

08- Aaron Iris- Killed by Terr

 **Kill Total**

4- Precious

2- Joyce

2- Terr

2- Ruby

1- Mikelis

1-Mutt

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	26. Unintended Consequences(Day 5 Part 1)

**Yuri Monroe-18(D9F)**

By the time I finally get around to waking up Precious has already started to tear the building apart at the seams, the trail of destruction she's leaving in her wake appears to be doing nothing but making her anger worse. I sit and watch her breakdown with a mild amusement; it's refreshing to see someone who was so in control for so long slip so far and so fast. My good fortune won't hold forever though and eventually I know I'm going to have to face her again and this time retreat won't be an option, next time Precious and I fight I'm going to have to kill her, or embrace my own demise in the attempt.

"YURI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE SO SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Now why would I do something like that when you're providing enough entertainment for the both of us?"

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YURI!"

"It's unequivocally funny Precious, but letting you make an ass of yourself is just a bonus, the real enjoyment for me is seeing you so helpless."

"I'M FAR FROM HELPLESS YURI; YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT."

She's got a point, maybe this is a little like poking a sleeping bear, but in the end I'm dead already so what do I have to lose? It's not like doing this is going to have that big an impact on my chances of winning, but it just might destroy her chances, and in the end that's almost as good as winning for me. Still it feels like it might be time to finish this dance, give the people what they came for.

"Ok, Precious I guess you've earned yourself another clue. I'm only giving you one though so I hope you're smart enough to understand the big words I use."

"NO MORE GAMES YURI, JUST COME OUT AND DIE WITH DIGNITY. IF YOU DON'T I GUARANTEE I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVERY SECOND YOU FUCKED WITH ME, EVERY SINGLE ONE!"

"Now Precious if you can't be polite I'll just keep my hint to myself, after all it doesn't matter to me how long you bellow and moan like a wounded animal. So by all means continue to make an ass of yourself."

This elicits another round of ranting and the few remaining objects in the building are quickly reduced to a pile of scrap, and despite all of this Precious somehow manages to compose herself for the briefest of moments. I sit in awe as she stands and huffs amidst the carnage of her outburst the sudden silence standing in stark contrast to the sounds of anguish emanating from her moments ago. Then just as suddenly as the silence fell she explodes in laughter, a hysterical course rising from the depths of her frustration as the last shred of reality and sanity in her mind snapped, leaving a stark raving lunatic behind.

"Ok Yuri, if you really want to play then let's play."

Something about the way she said that puts me off and now I'm not so sure this was a good idea. Unbalanced Precious was one thing but if she's completely snapped then I could be in serious trouble. Moments ago rage defined her but now all of that seems to have melted away leaving behind clarity and a ruthlessness that chills me to my core, I may have made a very grave mistake.

"Come on Yuri I thought you wanted to play, it's rude to invite someone to play and then make them wait, it was your idea after all."

What do I say, how in the world can I possibly walk myself back from this ledge and more importantly do I really want to? In the end isn't this what I wanted, to break Precious like she tried to break me? Granted I had no idea this would be the result, but in the end it I got exactly what I wanted and now I'm going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Now you are ignoring me, Yuri, Tsk Tsk Tsk have you no manners? Or maybe you're just afraid, is that it Yuri are you frightened of me?"

"No Precious, I'm just not stupid enough to reveal myself to you, not until I'm ready that is."

My half-hearted defiance only manages to incite another fit of hysterical laughter from her and after a while it becomes apartment that she truly has snapped, and for the first time since my escape I'm truly afraid of what's going to happen next.

I scan the area and am disgusted to realize that in my effort to conceal myself for as long as possible I've backed myself into a corner, what's worse is the only way out requires me to go through Precious. I might have a chance if I go now but even then it's not likely that I'm going to survive this, still I promised myself I was going to make her work for it and I'm not going down without a fight.

I wait until she turns her back to me and in a flash I make my move. I push past her and sprint toward the door and for the briefest of moments it looks like I might make it until Precious comes crashing into me that is. Her attack sends me sprawling to the ground in a heap and I barely have time to roll over before she's all over me, her fists raining down fast and furious as I struggle to protect myself from her onslaught.

Throughout the assault, I manage to land a decent number of blows of my own but in her current state the damage they do is negligible and only serves as fuel for her continued assault. After what seems like an eternity the battery ceases and she rolls off me and heads toward the corner of the room. For a brief second I dare to hope she's tired herself out, but a moment later my last hopes are snuffed out as she brings the hilt of her katana crashing down on my skull, sending me spiraling down into the welcoming embrace of darkness.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

Staring down at Yuri's unconscious body I can't help but smile, after all the shit she put me through over the last two days and I finally have her, she's finally going to pay for everything she put me through. The thoughts of what I can do are almost overwhelming; there are just so many possibilities I don't know how I can possibly choose just one, then again who says I have to? Why can't I just do them all, make her suffer the ultimate pain the ultimate indignity, mark her in such a way her family won't even be able to look at her picture without seeing my work.

It takes a bit of work, but I finally manage to fashion a proper hold in the doorway of the building and after a little more work I have Yuri strung up like an animal carcass and stripped as bare as the day she was born. Deciding to let her awaken in fear on her own I decide to assemble the tools I'll need for my work and while I have a knife for the delicate work I lack many of the instruments to truly drive home the brutality of my point, luckily there is more than enough in the area for me to improvise. Within roughly twenty minutes I've assembled a collection of crude but highly effective instruments for my task, now all I have to do is wait for Yuri to come around then the fun can begin.

Fortunately, my wait isn't long and within ten minutes or so she finally begins to stir, blissfully unaware of the pain she's about to endure. As she continues her slow march toward pain I take a moment to contemplate which method of torture to employ first, knowing full well that if I push to fast or I'm not careful I could easily send her into shock, and no one wants to see her die like that, not with all the fun things I've got planned.

"Huh, what the hell?! What's going on?!"

"You're awake, good. I was worried I'd hit you to hard and scrambled your puny little brain, I'm glad to see I was mistaken."

"Precious please, don't do this. You don't have to do….Whatever you're thinking of doing. Just kill me and be done with it."

"Oh no, Yuri that's not how this works. You wanted to play a game so now we're going to play a game and to show I'm a good sport I'll even let you chose which one."

"Please Precious, please don't do this."

"Option one I flay you alive. Taking each strip of skin with slow, deliberate, and practiced hands until you are as raw and pink as a newborn babe."

"God Precious, please don't do this to me."

"Option two I carve your chest and face up like a piece of meat. Each cut calculated to inflict the greatest pain, to force you to endure the most delicious torment. Or option three, where I'll finish my work from before. Extending my artistic vision to your chest and face save for the forehead, that's where I'll carve my name into your skull marking you as my plaything forever more. The choice is yours, now choose or I'll choose for you."

"Precious please you don't have to do this, just kill me and move on. You're so close to the end why waste this time toying with me?"

"Isn't it obvious Yuri?"

"Isn't what obvious, that you're a sick, twisted, demented fucking monster!"

"Now that was uncalled for Yuri, and, unfortunately, your attitude has just cost you the right to choose. So that means it's my call and I pick….All of the above. I hope you're proud of yourself Yuri, your mouth just guaranteed you a world of pain."

I spend the next little while carving Yuri's torso like a Christmas ham, each cut going deep enough to hurt but not quite deep enough to kill. By the time I've worked my way up to her delectable breasts, I've almost run out of ideas for what to do, lucky for me I have two bags full of tricks left to play.

"So Yuri would you prefer I flay your breasts or designee on them?"

"Please, no….Just….Just kill me."

"That's not an option Yuri you know that, and since you don't want to play the game right I guess I'll have to decide for you. Now, which would should it be?"

I let her stew for a moment while I pretend to consider my options, I mean really it's not even a choice I'm obviously going to flay them. The chance to see what's underneath her beautiful tanned skin is just too enticing to pass up.

"Flaying, I'm going to flay them, Yuri."

Her horror is evident in her eyes and only serves to fuel my enjoyment as I make the first delicate incision on her left breast, my first tender slice eliciting a squeal of pain as I peel it off the blade and hold it up for the entire world to see. A few more delicate shaves later and I've shorn the lower portion clean and while it proved to be easy the next stage is much more challenging, I have to work around the nipple.

It takes some work but after a decent effort I manage to clean all the pesky skin off her delightful breasts leaving only the fresh pink warmth behind. Taking a moment to admire my work I notice that Yuri has long since stop screaming, hell for the last little while she's been practically silent.

"What's wrong Yuri, not in the mood to beg anymore?"

"Won't….Won't do me any good, you won't take any on me anyway. Why waste my breath?"

"Now that's a good girl, you finally learned your lesson haven't you? Now if you'll do one more thing for me I'll end your suffering."

"What….What do I have to do?"

"Tell the world that you're a worthless piece of meat. Tell everyone that you deserved this, tell them how I gave you a chance to transcended the ordinary and become extraordinary and you spit it in my face like the stupid bitch you are. Finally, I want you to thank me for doing this to you and then I'll kill you."

"Go….Go to hell bitch. You're a monster and I hope someone guts you just like one."

I expected her to say that, but I still can't control myself as the words spill out and I act before I even recognize what I'm doing. I grab the knife and drive the point into the skin of her forehead and drag, I drag it about in the shape of a glorious P and before long I've carved my name into her head, the blood running from each letter in a glorious streak down her beautiful face leaving a beautiful red river behind as they delicately drop to the ground below.

"It's done, my masterpiece is complete. Years from now Yuri your name will be long forgotten, but everyone will remember the canvas, and that my dear Yuri is my gift to you, the gift of immortality."

With my words hanging in the air, I place the knife on her throat and press down quickly slicing through the skin not stopping until I fell the pushback that tells me I've struck bone. I steal one final look in her eyes and I find a look of pure surrender staring back at me and with a slight chuckle and a smile I slice her throat open watching her gurgle and choke as she fights for air. A few seconds later the bubbles stop and Panem is treated to the crash of a cannon as my art goes soaring into eternity.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

Hearing a cannon so early in the morning is cause enough for concern and if by some miracle it belongs to Precious it could very well set in motion a chain of events I'd rather leave avoided, a chain that could very well lead to my death. The thought of having to fight Joyce makes me sick to my stomach but the reality of not seeing my siblings again gnaws at me even worse, so when push comes to shove I'll have to take her down, I just hope I have the strength to do it.

"Who's cannon you think that was Terr?"

"Lot of potential candidates out there right now so I honestly don't know, my guess though would be someone like your district partner."

"Mikelis?"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes it is, and why would you assume the cannon was for him?"

"Just a feeling is all, intuition maybe."

"What you don't think he can win?"

"Did I touch a nerve, Joyce?"

"Hell yes you did. Look I'll be the first to admit that Mikelis isn't the greatest career ever, but he's not exactly a slouch either."

"To be fair I never said he was."

"You implied it Terr and don't try to back away from it now, if you're going to say something then you have to better mean it."

Something's wrong here, she's getting way to defensive about this for it to just be about Mikelis or even district pride, she spit on that from the get-go anyway. I can't quite figure out what's got her so uptight and honestly I'm afraid to ask at this point, the last thing either of us needs is for this to get out of hand and escalate into something bigger than it already is. However with her attitude I don't think apologising is going to get me very far either, what the hell am I supposed to do?

"Look Joyce all I meant was he's the youngest tribute left, add in what you and Hematite told me about his abilities and it's natural to believe that his cannon might come before some of the remaining survivors."

She takes a minute to stare me down, her eyes giving it one hell of an effort to burn a hole through my body but after a little time I see her eyes soften and the barely controlled rage that occupied the spot only moments ago is replaced by something I never thought I'd see from Joyce, fear. Something or someone has scared the hell out of Joyce, and regardless of which if it's bad enough to induce this kind of response from Joyce I should probably be worried.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you so scared or do I have to guess?"

"It's….It's nothing, just forget about it ok."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be acting this way."

"I said let it go Terr."

"Joyce if we're going to be allies you're going to have to trust me a little, how the hell will I know what to look out for if you don't tell me what the hell's got you so worked up?!"

"Because it's you Terr, I'm scared of you ok?!"

"Me? Why the hell would you be afraid of me?"

"After what you did to Aaron how could I not be? You stomped his skull in for hell's sake, seeing something like that tends to have an effect on someone Terr. Then with the cannon a few minutes ago the first thing that came to mind was that."

"What's that supposed to mean, that every time you hear a cannon now you're going to see me stomping Aaron?"

"It wasn't Aaron I saw, it was me!"

Well that's certainly unexpected and honestly it hurts that she'd even think I could do that to her. Hell it killed me to do it to Aaron and I couldn't tolerate his self-righteous ass, how could she think I could do that to someone I like?

"Why would you think I'd ever do that to you Joyce? Have I given you any reason to think I'd be capable of something like that?"

"Look at where we are Terr!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"We're in the Hunger Games Terr and like it or not at some point we're going to have to fight each other if either of us wants to win. Hell the only thing keeping us from tearing each other apart right now is both of us need the other to take down Precious, but what happens if someone or something takes her out first?"

"That'd be a good thing Joyce, a really good thing."

"Until we see her face in the sky, after that all hell breaks loose between us. Think about it from my perspective for a moment think about the possibility that every canon could be hers. We see her face in the tribute and all of a sudden I'm face down on the ground and your smashing my face into the ground like a rag doll."

She has a good point and while it hurts that she thinks I'd do something so….Excessive to her it does make sense. In the end it's a real fear I understand because I've seen he fight and I know she's capable of a lot when she needs to be and it's not like the same situation hasn't crossed my mind a time or two since yesterday. Maybe I'm just better at keeping my fear in check then she is, or maybe this is her way of telling me she regrets deciding to stay in the alliance, maybe she's hoping I'll take the hint and be the one to call it all off. Well there's only one way to find out.

"Are you saying you don't trust me Joyce?"

"Yes Terr, I guess I am."

"Ok, well if you don't trust me I don't see how we can stay allies. What goods an ally if you have to watch them constantly?"

"There's no reason to have an ally like that Terr, and I'm sorry I feel like this, but I do."

"Don't be sorry Joyce, we both knew this would have to end sooner or later. So how do you want to do this, split up everything even and go our separate ways?"

"I think that'd be for the best."

"Ok, let's get this over with then."

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

It's been almost an hour since we heard the cannon and surprisingly enough Mikelis still hasn't used it as an excuse to press me for sex, that would be a good sign if the field wasn't so small. At this point he should be pressing me twice as hard for his 'reward' and the fact that he isn't has me more than a little worried, but it's almost impossible for me to approach him about it without blowing my cover and giving the game away, and I've come too far to screw up now.

"Hey, Jinx are you ok?"

"What's that babe?"

"I asked if you were ok, you have a distant look about you, it worries me to see you like that."

"Like what Mikelis?"

"So lost, so alone. You know I'm always here for you right?"

Well, now this is interesting. It sounds like this twit is on the verge of professing his undying love for me, which in all honesty might be better than stringing him along with lust. It's easy to break a lust fixation but if I've managed to get him to genuinely fall for me than offing him might be easier than I ever dreamed possible, but I need to be sure.

"You're awful concerned about someone you're only using for her body Mikelis."

"Look I know what I said, but honestly you know you're more than just a body to me, Jinx, right?"

Oh, my god he did, he's really fallen for me. Jinx, you sure know how to pick them, girl, with him on a genuine love hook I can walk him to the edge of the cliff and he'll be happy to follow hell he might even kill himself for me if I asked him to.

"That's sweet of you to say Mikelis, I'm not sure I believe it, but it's sweet."

"Why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Because I know what I am Mikelis and I know what I'm good for. After you get your prize you'll move on to victory and you'll never give me a second thought, and while I'll die loving you how long will it be before you move on? As a victor, you'll have your pick of stunning women from all over Four. How long before I'm just a memory to you Mikelis?"

If this didn't push him to far I'll have him, and if not well I still have my body to offer and it's not like a real man would consider turning that down. I may not be the greatest looking girl in the world but I know I'm ssexy enough to close the deal with Mikelis if I need to go that route, and even if he buys this crap I'll still probably close the deal, after all it's been a little while since I've gotten laid.

He's been quiet for a long time and once again I'm starting to get antsy but this time I'm worried I've pushed too hard or worse yet said something that's given him reason to doubt the sincerity of my offer to him. If for any reason he picks up on my intentions I'm in a world of trouble, hell I've never killed anyone who was actually trying to fight back.

At this point I'm starting to think of ways I can get out of here quickly and sure enough the only real way is blocked off by Mikelis, but luckily my fear is for nothing as he quickly storms over and pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss, his hands for the first time cupping my cheeks in a show of affection rather than groping at my tits and ass, it's honestly the nicest kiss I've had in a while and it also makes one thing abundantly clear, Mikelis is mine.

As the kiss breaks I look into his eyes and see a passion for me that goes beyond what I can offer him physical, for the first time in my life I see a desire for me on a mental and emotional level. It's the first time someone's ever truly wanted me for more than entertainment, it's too bad I'm going to have to kill him soon, but at least I can enjoy him while he's still around.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes us to the final 6 and we're getting tantalizingly close to the end and I hope you're all as excited about that as I am :) by my count we have about 3 or 4 more chapters until we have a victor so the countdown is on :)**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Who's unintended consequence was the best?**

 **4\. Who's unintended consequence was the worst or most predictable?**

 **5\. Finally with 6 tributes left and only 1 alliance who's your pick to win it all?**

 **6\. Not related to the story but I'm considering doing another SYOT. WOuld any of you be interested in seeing me do another/being a part of it?**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think. Other than that thanks for reading and 'll see you all this weekend for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

08- Aaron Iris- Killed by Terr

07- Yuri Monroe- Killed by Precious

06-

05-

04-

03-

02-

Victor-

 **Kill Total**

5- Precious

2- Joyce

2- Terr

2- Ruby

1- Mikelis

1-Mutt

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	27. End of the Road(Day 5 Part 2)

**Allure Ricks(District 4 Mentor)**

have got to be cursed I mean really how many times can I get saddled with tributes like this? Now Joyce is doing a good job and while I'm a little worried about where she's at mentally after splitting from her Ally at least she's not making a complete ass of herself like Mikelis, that boy is seriously glutton for punishment and nothing in the world can save him.

"You ok Allure, you look a little upset."

"I'm fine Velvet, just lamenting my ability to draw shit tributes year after year."

"Come on Allure you've got a hell of a tribute this year, I'd kill for someone like Joyce this year."

"What about Precious?"

"Precious is insane and we both know she is so why even ask?"

"Fair point but you also had a Joyce last year, remember?"

"Verity and Joyce are different kinds of tributes, though; Verity was so serious and focused all the time, I don't think she smiled after the Tribute Parade except for her interview."

"Well having a dad like Hank can have that effect on someone."

"True but that still doesn't explain why you're so down on Joyce, what's she done to make you think she's not victor material?"

That's a good question and one I don't really have an answer too, after all Joyce has done everything right so far and she's in a hell of a position to win, but for some reason I can't shake the feeling that something about her game is…. Off.

"Honestly Velvet I don't know, maybe I'm just frustrated with Mikelis and I'm taking it out on her."

"Or maybe you still haven't gotten over last year."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You were so certain Lynn was going to win hell you were all but glowing after she killed that little shit from Two, but then Verity got the best of her. Verity took your first sure-fire win as a mentor and it crushed you, so much so you're forcing yourself to sell low on Joyce's chances to avoid heartbreak."

"So you're a shrink now Velvet is that it?"

"No just relating my….Observation of how you've been acting since last year, and at some point you're going to have to get behind Joyce because she has a damn good shot to win and the last thing you want to do is look like you've given up on her, especially if she ends up needing sponsors before the end."

She's right, and while I don't have to like the fact I'm so easy for my fellow mentors to read I do have to accept that she's right. If I don't start believing in Joyce I'm going to torpedo any chance she has at last minute sponsors, and a last-minute gift could be the difference between her becoming a victor or just another name among a long list of tributes I've failed to bring home .

"Thank you Velvet, sometimes I just let my emotions get in the way of helping my tributes, and Phox is almost totally worthless right now, so thanks for being there for me and for Joyce."

"Don't mention it, but I'll let you get back to mentoring because it looks like your boy and his partner might have found themselves a target."

I turn to the screen and sure enough there's Mikelis spear in hand as he and Jinx stalk the helpless girl from Twelve, who seems blissfully unaware of the danger lurking behind her. I settle in to watch and I'm forced to admit something I never thought I'd have to even contemplate again, Mikelis's bold nature has surprised me, and while it may not be enough to save him from himself at least he'll make a hell of an impression going down.

* * *

 **Mikelis Lyon-15(D4M)**

"I can't believe how lucky we are, I mean how oblivious can someone really be?"

"Why don't you ask her, after we're done with her that is?"

Damn Jinx is sexy when she talks like that, I mean she's pretty damn hot normally but listing to her talk like this takes it to a completely different level. The way her sultry voice sounds when she's talking like that is just so….Intoxicating but most things she does are that way so it's not really a surprise, at this point it'd be a bigger surprise if she said something that wasn't sexy.

"So how do you want to play this baby, you're the combat expert after all."

Now that's the question isn't it, how to go about catching her before she escapes. I we're not careful she could easily slip through our fingers and at this late stage we need to make sure we don't slip up like that. The big problem is that Jinx is weaponless and while I'm more than capable of fighting hand to hand the last thing I want to do is be weaponless if she has one.

I take a moment to survey our surroundings and out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of a piece of rebar jutting out of a crack in the wall. It takes me a little while to work it out though the fact that I'm forced to go slow to avoid spooking our target makes it harder than it has to be. Eventually though the metal gives and I yank it free with a tug the force of which sends me stumbling to the ground with a soft thud.

"Babe are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine, did we spook Ruby?"

"Not that I can see, so what's the plan?"

I take a second to finalize my idea before jumping back to my feet and pointing in the direction of a pair of small game stands near the far corner of Ruby's hiding place.

"Take this and head over there. I'll keep the spear and heard he toward you, and when she rounds the corner to flee, crack her in the head with your bar, ok?"

"Got it, but what happens if she runs the opposite way?"

"If I approach from the right direction she shouldn't be able to."

"Ok, but what if she does. What if you misread the angle or something?"

She's certainly thinking this through and if I didn't know any better I'd think she's more experienced with this kind of thing then she's letting on. I can't imagine where someone from Six would have picked up tactical information and thinking like this but it's pretty damn sexy, the fact that she's right only serves to enhance the seductiveness of the event.

"Trust me, baby, I won't screw this up."

"I'll always trust you Mikelis, I just don't want anything to go wrong. The longer tributes like her survive the longer it delays your accession to greatness, the longer that's delayed the longer I have to wait to give you your just reward."

"There's nothing to worry about Jinx like you said it's all a matter of time anyway so there's no reason to rush our….Satisfaction."

She beams up at me as I lean in and capture her lips in a passionate kiss letting my lips linger on hers for a moment after it ends and drinking in her essence for the briefest of moments. After I finally pull myself away I nod in the direction of her hiding place and she carefully makes her way over doing everything she can to avoid drawing attention to herself as she goes.

I wait with barely controlled anticipation as she carefully gets into place and for a few moments longer after she signals that she's ready, the uninhibited rush of adrenaline I feel surge through me as I coil to strike makes my heart race as I spring up and head off at a steady jog toward my unsuspecting prey.

* * *

 **Ruby Wolfe-17(D12F)**

I sense him coming before I see him and by the time my eyes focus on his charging forum it's almost too late and it's all I can do to roll to the side barely an inch ahead of the point of his spear. I quickly scramble to my feet and reach for my knife but I'm stopped short as his spear comes crashing down on the hilt inches from my outstretched hand.

Deciding against making another attempt to retrieve my weapon I quickly scoop up my supply pack and dart around trying to get away from my suddenly very enraged attacker. I try to go left hoping to lose him in the twists and turns of the area but that route is quickly cut off as he lunges toward me forcing me to stop and change direction and ending any hope I have of a quick escape.

"Get back here!"

He gets back up and thrusts his spear toward my gut but I manage to avoid the attack with a spin, and after coming out of it I sprint off desperate to find an escape from my attacker. I frantically scan the area and manage to find a side path out of the area tucked back in the corner near a pair of small stands.

I take off toward them at a dead sprint and for a moment I think I've caught him by surprise, that maybe he didn't see this avenue when he attacked. My hopes are quickly extinguished though as he calls out to his waiting ally and I'm struck with a cold metal rod as I round the corner.

I'm sent sprawling to the ground and my vision is quickly clouded by a combination of the blow and the blood rapidly covering my face from the massive gash on my forehead. I manage to clear my vision long enough to catch a glimpse of my executioner as brings the rod crashing down again, splitting my skull in two and sending me racing toward the sweet embrace of death.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

It only took a few minutes to divvy up the remainder of our supplies and a few more for us to agree not to interfere with each other, at least until Precious is dead and then just like that our alliance is dead. Terr gathered up his supplies and simply melted away into the shadows leaving me alone for the first time since the reaping. It takes me a little while to gather up my own supplies and even longer to get use to the unsettling silence that seems to be washing over me, like the cold waves of home crashing against me in a ceaseless assault on my emotions.

It's strange because I always assumed I'd end up alone in the games, and I've never been great at relying on people in general but now that I'm actually alone I feel a little empty inside. However it had to be done and in the end separating now will give me the extra time I need to start to see Terr as an enemy rather than an ally and in the end that may be the only way I can bring myself to kill him. It'll be good for him too because in the end getting attached like we have is a terrible idea because we know only one of us can win, but having to kill a friend can be a terrible thing. At least that's what the psychology books I use to read say.

I've spent most of my time since we split trying to find a place to lay low for the night, and unfortunately for me most of the places I find are entirely to exposed and without Terr to watch my back while I sleep I'm not sure they're worth the risk. That's going to be the hardest part for me getting use to actually being alone in the arena, having to watch out for myself without Terr as a safety net is going to be a challenging enough as it is, add in how late in the Games it is and it becomes all but impossible.

I force myself to banish these thoughts from my mind, it won't do me any good to dwell on them so why waste my time? I need to find someplace to camp for the evening and if I don't hurry up I'm like to spend the night fumbling in the dark or curled up in the middle of the ground and both of those are one-way tickets to death, and I've come too far to die now.

After another hour or so of searching I finally run across a small boat ride that catches my eye, and while it takes a little work I manage to find a way to conceal myself in the boat while still having the ability to move around if I need to. I carefully store my supplies and drag the small space blanket Terr let me have out of the pack and sling it over the boat in a way that should provide me adequate concealment without obstructing my ability to see.

"Well, Joyce nothing left to do now but wait."

As I settle into my little shelter I can't help but wonder how the rest of the games are going to play out, will I eventually be forced to kill Terr? Was the decision to split early a good one, especially with Precious still on the prowl? Will I be able to live with myself if I'm forced to kill Terr, knowing I'd be taking away the only provider his family has? Will I be able to kill Mikelis if I have to? What about the other survivors? How will it all end?

"Stop it, Joyce, you can't control any of that. All you can do is play out the game and when the time comes you'll either rise to the challenge or fall by the wayside Like Lynn and Lilac did. In the end you're going to have to prove to everyone in Four that doubted your ability to win that they were wrong, and if you don't then you'll just be another name in a long list of recent failures."

That's not really fair, after all none of the tributes from Four that failed to win gave up, they just got outplayed in the end. Still it's hard to really feel for them, for anyone in the games really when you're facing the prospect of death yourself. I've always been told to draw strength from those around me but everyone I have to look up to failed to close the deal; none of them came back from the games as a person they came back in a box, and I don't want to end up like them, I can't.

"I wonder if this is how everyone feels when the games are so close to the end and there still fighting to survive, I wonder if this is how Lynn felt, before the end."

I spend the next little while trying to force myself to think about something other than dying after a while it becomes apparent the only other thing on my mind is failure, and that only makes things worse. Eventually, I give up and decide to do a few movements my old teacher taught me. Working out has always helped me clear my head before so why should now be any different?

I crouch down and do my best so slip into a good rhythm and after a stumble or two I find myself moving with a rhythm and speed I haven't shown in weeks, each strike flowing crisply into a jab, every jab transitioning into a chop and every move spilling out with a graceful and practiced flow.

After a little while I'm sweating profusely and I'm more than a little sore but all the anxiety I've been storing up for weeks is gone and I feel a sense of relief that seemed impossible only a short while ago, everything is going splendidly until I turn around and find Precious staring me down her katana gleaming menacingly in the afternoon sun.

"Nice show princess, you put that on for me or is your boyfriend watching somewhere?"

"What the hell are you waiting for Precious, we both know how this is going to end so can we just skip this crap and get to the fight?"

"I was just waiting for you to stop prancing around like a fucking fairy."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes us through Part 2 of Day 5 and before we get into questions I have a small announcement to make concerning the story. I'd originally intended to have the games last 6 days with a final showdown on day 7, that would have been followed by an exit interview chapter with the victor and then a Victory tour start/Eulogy chapter like my last story. However as I was revising some of the chapter to publish I realized that too much of the stuff I had written was filler and I didn't want to force you to read through a bunch of filler, so with that in mind I made a few changes. I streamlined some stuff and added it to day 5 along with a part 3 which helped me eliminate day 6 entirely, so we're now only 1 chapter away from the final showdown, I hope that's ok with everyone.**

 **Now that that's taken care of let's get to the questions shall we :)**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Which POV was your favorite?**

 **3\. Out of the top 5 who do you like to win it all(Be as honest or biased as you please ;) lol)?**

 **I hope to have the last part of day 5 out this weekend so I can focus on the finally and the fallout next week. Also after much consideration I've decided to do another SYOT and I'll be publishing the intro chapter and setting up the Tribute form in the near future so keep an eye out for that as well :)**

 **Other than that please review as always and let me know what you think and thank you all for reading and your amazing support, you truly make this an amazing experience :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

08- Aaron Iris- Killed by Terr

07- Yuri Monroe- Killed by Precious

06- Ruby Wolfe- Killed by Jinx

 **Kill Total**

5- Precious

2- Joyce

2- Terr

1- Jinx

1- Mikelis

1-Mutt

2- Ruby

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	28. In Your Heart Shall Burn(Day 5 Part 3)

**Verity Sangster(District 1 Mentor)**

So this is what it feels like, watching someone you've trained and prepared for battle facing off with their most dangerous foe. I wonder if my dad felt like this last year when I fought Lynn or was he as cold and indifferent about it as he's been about everything else in my life? Regardless of how last year played out I know one thing for sure, mentoring is going to take a toll on me if it's like this every year.

Right now Precious and Joyce are just feeling each other out, faints and the like have dominated the early fight and while the tension building is great for the fans in the Capital it's going to give me a heart attack if someone doesn't make a move.

"Someone looks a little tense."

I snap around to find a very amused and giggly Velvet leaning against the door to the parlor a plate of food clutched in her hands. She offers me a slight grin before moving over and sitting down to my right, the smell of her food filling my nostrils and making my mouth water. Still I have to make sure she knows that I'm not pleased with her action, regardless of how funny she thinks it was.

"You scared the shit out of me Velvet."

"Scaring you is easy Verity, you jump at the slightest provocation."

"That's no excuse Velvet, if you know I'm jumpy you should take care not to startle me then."

"Ok….I'm sorry I startled you princess, happy now?"

"You don't have to be a bitch Velvet."

That was unworthy of me, it's not her fault I'm so uptight and worried and I should be taking it out on her like it is. I just wish I knew what I was supposed to do right now, how is a mentor supposed to act when their tribute gets to this point? All I can really do is sit back and watch the game play out, but it makes me feel….useless and I can't stand feeling like that, but if I don't calm down and unwind I'm going to give myself an ulcer and I'm far too young to have those kinds of medical problems.

"Verity are you ok, I mean really?"

"I'm just….a little high-strung right now is all."

"Look, Verity, I know this isn't something you want to here right now, but I'm going to say it anyway. You have got to take a step back and let this stuff happen. Mentoring isn't a race it's a slog and if you keep getting so wound up about every little thing you're going to make yourself sick."

"How can I relax, though? Precious and her family are counting on me to get her home, I'm counting on myself to pull a victor, Panem is counting on me to deliver, how am I supposed to take it easy with everyone counting on me?"

"Well, first off you can't let yourself get wrapped up in what the talking heads on tv say. The people will be happy with whoever wins as long as they don't spend the entire games hiding in a hole waiting for everyone else to die. Second any pressure on you is all in your head and you have to let it go. Finally, you can't let yourself fall into the trap of worrying about the family back in One, ok?"

"How can I not worry about her family though, they're counting on me to bring her home. How can I face them if I fail?"

"You have to prepare yourself for that Verity because in a good year you'll only bring one out of two home anyway, and the pained looks on the faces of the tributes family are always going to be there. Regardless of whether or not you bring a tribute home the family of the fallen will always look at you like you failed, it's something all mentors have to get used too."

"When does this get easier Velvet, when am I going to stop feeling guilty?"

"You never do Verity. Hell, I've brought three tributes home including you and I still feel guilty. When you won last year all I could think about was how I failed your partner, how I'd let her down so bad she died in the bloodbath and even if Precious wins I'm going to have the same questions about Hematite, it's just the burden we have to bear as mentors."

"Well it sucks, I almost wish I'd lost last year, at least then I wouldn't have to put up with all of this."

"All of us have those moments Verity, It's another of the many burdens Victors have to bear."

I want to say more I want her to make me understand why this is so hard but a loud crash from the TV silences my thoughts as I see Precious send Joyce crashing through the small fence surrounding one of the kiddy rides they're fighting around. Quickly all my thoughts and animosity drain away as I find myself glued to the titanic clash unfolding before my eyes and silently I find myself praying for Precious to pull through, for my sake as well as hers.

* * *

 **Precious Almas-17(D1F)**

I finally put that bitch in her place, for all her prancing around she wasn't fast enough to dodge a solid tackle and now she'll pay the price. She's so vulnerable looking right now, sprawled out on the ground with blood running down her face but if I've learned anything so far in the games it's that prey is often most deadly when it's wounded. Still the quicker I put this bitch down the more time I'll have to rest up before the end.

"Is that the best you have Joyce, I'd have thought you'd put up an actual fight. Then again it's hard to prance around like you do and expect to win a real fight."

"I thought….I thought we were playing around Precious. I had no idea you were actually fighting yet, I'll have to start trying then."

She's so cocky it's almost funny, I mean really how can she expect to kill me without a weapon? Then again maybe she's too stupid and dense to realize just how bad the situation is for her. It could be the dumb bimbo problem most District Four girls suffer from I guess, but it's still sad to see someone so confident when they should fear for their survival.

"Well, if that's the case get your ass up and start trying. I'd hate to have my greatest victory tainted by your inept attempt at fighting."

She forces herself to her feet and I take a moment to ready myself for her strike, but it never comes at least not in the way I expect. She dances her way around to a small playground surrounded by sand and for a moment I fear she might be contemplating making a run for it. I quickly close the gap between us to prevent this and immediately recognize the stupidity of my action as she kicks a clump of sand into my face.

I throw my hands up in a vain attempt to ward off her attack but all I manage to accomplish is to send my katana flying as she brings her hands down in a vicious strike on my suddenly exposed shoulder. She follows this up by sweeping my legs out from under me and sending me crashing with a mighty thud to the sand below knocking the air from my lungs in the process.

A few seconds later she's on me and her blows come fast and hard against my face and torso as she does everything she can think of to cause me pain, and for such a novice in that art she's surprisingly effective. After a few seconds I feel the hot sting of blood on my face and her relentless assault is resulting in more than a few welts and bruises but our fight is still far from over.

I let out an anguished growl as I throw my hips up bucking her off-balance in the process. Next I throw my arms across hers and thrown my leg over her head and bring it crashing down on her neck jarring her arm free in the process.

From y new vantage point I begin to place a slow and steady pressure on her as I quickly try to put an end to our contest with an arm bar. I do my best to ensure my placement is correct in the hopes that Joyce won't have an escape avenue and then I really ramp up the pressure, doing my best to rip her arm out of its socket with my move. For a moment it looks like I just might do it as more than a few creaks and pops sound followed by shrieks of pain from my suddenly less cocky opponent but I can't get the proper leverage or angle with all her thrashing about.

As I continue to apply pressure I try in vain to find a way to keep her still so I can finish my attack but within a few seconds a sharp pain starts to emanate from my lower leg and before long it's too much for me to bear and I'm forced to relinquish my hold.

"looking down I see a perfect blood circle on my calf and a quick look at Joyce's face tells me all I need to know about what had happened, the dumb bitch bit me.

"You stupid bitch, resorting to biting now are we?!"

"Got you to let go didn't it?"

"Well enjoy your little moral victory while you can because I'm going to pull every one of your fucking teeth out before I finally kill you!"

I lunge toward her crouching forum and immediately regret it as she brings her knee around and sends it crashing into my head like a hammer knocking me loopy in the process. She wastes little time in taking advantage of the situation and once again I find myself subjected to a withering battery of fists and forearms as she struggles to end our fight on her terms.

I whether the assault and as she starts to tire I spring into action and throw her clear of my body with a primal roar. She quickly scrambles to her feet and meets me in a charge that sends her sprawling to the ground as my fist connects with the side of her head with a deafening thud.

It takes her a moment to get back to her feet and for the effort I reward her with a strong kick that sends her sailing into the unforgiving wood of the small boat ride I found he by earlier. The force of my kick sends her clean through the boat and leaves a shattered mess of wood and fiberglass behind in its wake.

Moving toward her I rip her to her feet and prepare to deliver the final blow when a sharp pinch suddenly leaves me weak in the knees and sends me tumbling to the ground allowing Joyce to slip away once again. The pain starts to sear and a burning sensation starts to radiate from the side of my neck where I find a jagged piece of blood soaked wood jutting out to greet me searching hand.

Clawing at the intruder I manage to rip it free as the rush of blood out of the gash leaves me feeling woozy and disoriented. The last sight I remember seeing is Joyce standing over my prone form, my golden Katana held tight in her hand as she brings the gleaming edge down hard on my neck severing it from my body and ending the burning pain once and for all.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

It's been a good day for me if I dare say so, I managed to score my first kill, scavenge a knife from the supplies of that stupid slut from Twelve and all of this was accomplished while keeping Mikelis firmly on my hook, so yeah I had a good day. Somehow it manages to get even better as the crash of a cannon rings out just as the sun begins to slip behind the mountains in the distance signaling the end of yet another tribute and yet another day.

As Mikelis and I traverse the arena back to our little hidey-hole in the Tunnel of Love I have a chance to contemplate which of the three remaining titans the cannon rang out for and who I'd honestly rather it be. On the one hand it would be great for it to have been Terr because it would eliminate the need for me to have to continue to play the helpless little girl card in combat and with how it's starting to wear on me that would be a good thing. However while I have no misconceptions about my ability to survive a stand up fight with him I do feel like I have a good chance against him if I can tire him out, and with at least one major career still alive my chances of doing so go way up so I hope it wasn't his.

That leaves me with Precious and Joyce and honestly it's impossible for me to decide which I'd rather have to face in a fight. On the one hand Joyce has an amazing constitution and I saw her shake of a fair amount of bone-jarring hits in training I also don't quite know how to handle her rather unique style of hand to hand combat. However what Precious lacks in speed she more than makes up for in brutality and know how, not a day passed in training where she didn't leave a dummy or five utterly decimated in her wake and honestly such a ferocious style would be quite the site to see especially if she's pitted against Terr.

In the end I manage to decode on hoping Terr and Precious are the survivors by the time Mikelis and I find ourselves back at the entrance to our little abode, and from the look on his face I can tell exactly what's coming, and for a change I'm actually looking forward to it After all this waiting it's finally time to claim my reward, and send this dithering idiot off to the well deserved fate that awaits him.

"So that canon means we're in the top four Jinx, you know that right?"

Of course I know that, i'm a slut Mikelis not an idiot. Does he really think I haven't been keeping track of the kills all this time, that I've been relying on his superior skill to count the number of times someone has died iso far, the arrogance!

"Is it? I though we still had a few more to go before we got there."

"Nope, that cannon was number twenty, and I assume you know what that means baby?"

That it's finally time for you to die asshole! That after suffering through your clumsy come ons and childlike ability to fall so madly in love in the middle of a fight to the death I finally get to end your miserable existence. Ow I'm just as excited as you are Mikelis but for all the wrong reasons, today is the day I finally end you and move myself to the precipes of immortality, today is the first step on my road to true victory. Still I can't say that to him now, I need him to make one final mistake before this is all said and done.

"It means it's time for your reward baby."

He leans in to kiss me but I pull back in a playful way at the last second, a look of unrestrained lust in my eyes.

"Not yet I want this to be special. Let me go get comfortable and get the room set up, you make those clothes scares and I'll call for you when I'm ready, ok?"

"Don't take to long, I've been waiting for such a long time for this I can barely control myself."

I offer a coy smile as I softly close the door to our little room behind me and set to the task of preparing the final act, his end. I quickly strip down to nothing and pile my cloths at my feet the knife I stole from Ruby's supplies hidden underneath the vest the hilt sticking out just enough for me to grab it when the time is right. Next I set about covering the floor with the small space blankets and bags we have in the hopes that most of the blood will end up on them and not the floor, I still have to spend the night here after all. Finally everything is in place and I drop to my knees next to my piled cloths and call out in a sultry voice.

"Mikelis, come and claim your prize!"

He slowly open the door and slips in shutting it behind him as he presents himself to me in his full glory, every inch of him as smooth and naked as the day he was born. Fitting that he should exit this life the same way he entered bloody, dirty and naked, life has a strange sense of humor about it.

"Well don't just stand their baby, let me give you your reward, let Jinx take care of that massive 'swelling' for you."

He starts over with a shy look in his eyes but grows bolder the closer he gets and before long he's before my in all his glory, pert and ready for attention.

"Open your legs a little so you have a stronger base baby, I don't want you buckling in the middle and falling on top of me, not until I'm ready for that at least."

He obliges and as soon as his legs are spread far enough for me to see my target I strike grabbing my knife and driving it into the exposed part of his inner groin. I drive the knife into the hilt before ripping it across and out causing him to shriek in pain as he doubles over and falls to the ground.

Calmly getting to my feet I watch with mild amusement as his life slowly ebbs away the look of shocked betrayal etched on his face just as satisfying as I'd hoped it would be. With a casual attitude I, clean the blade of my knife off on the edge of the blanket where he lays, bleeding to death just a few feet away. As the life starts to fade from his eyes I take a moment to drive one little point home, one last memento of his sad and pathetic life.

"You were always out of your league Mikelis. This is what happens when you play with forces beyond your meager control, and I want you to die knowing just how pathetic you truly are and how fitting it is for you to die like the dog you truly are.

He tries to summon the strength to retort but all he can manage is a feeble grunt as the light finally fades from his eyes and the crash of a cannon echos, firing his timid soul into the great expanse of the cosmos.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

"See Celine that's how you make an impression, that's how you make a kill memorable. She's almost the perfect champion."

"Almost ma'am?"

"She's never going to have the signature kill over a strong foe that makes champions truly great."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"It's simple really, Jinx won't have a straight up spectacular kill. Both her kills so far have come on unsuspecting prey and while an opportunistic champion isn't a bad thing it's still not a good one. It serves to show that being the best fighter isn't the surest way to victory and with a field like this one I'd prefer we have a victor like Terr or Joyce."

"Are you saying you want me to ensure she doesn't win the games Madam President?"

"There's no need for that Celine because she'd make a fine victor, just not as stand out a one as Terr and Joyce. If they're not smart enough to recognize the threat she poses however then she deserves to win."

"As you decree Madam President. Does this mean you're ready to move into the final phase of the games?"

"Yes, three is far too small a number to let them try to stumble across one another. At first light initiate phase, zero, but under no circumstances are you to allow the mutts to kill a tribute in the herding process. I want them final showdown to be as uncontrolled as possible, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal ma'am. Now if you've nothing else for me I'd like to get started on this right away."

"You're free to go Celine."

I don't even hear her leave I'm too wrapped up in the potential for the final showdown, to excited at what's to come to even care if she closed the door. After all the twists and turns in this year's games, I ended up with exactly what I wanted. A bloody and memorable games, and in the end that's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

 **A/N: Well we've finally arrived, the final three is upon us :D I hope everyone is as excited as I am for the final showdown to get underway. In fact I'm so excited I'm planning on posting it later today as long as no one has an objection to me doing so ;) lol**

 **1\. Did the Precious and Joyce fight live up to your expectations?**

 **2\. How did you like the scene between Mikelis and Jinx?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. Predicted Victor?**

 **5\. Bonus if you can tell me where I got the inspiration for the chapter title?**

 **So as I said I'll be posting the final battle chapter later today and next week I'll put out the exit interview and the Victory Tour/Eulogy chapter along with the intro chapter to my next SYOT I'm just trying to decide weather I should do 102 or jump up to the mid teens to make my pat 4 less of a jump, what do you all think?**

 **Other than that please review and I'll see you all later today for the final battle :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

08- Aaron Iris- Killed by Terr

07- Yuri Monroe- Killed by Precious

06- Ruby Wolfe- Killed by Jinx

05- Precious Almas- Killed by Joyce

04- Mikelis Lyon- Killed by Jinx

 **Kill Total**

3- Joyce

2- Terr

2- Jinx

1-Mutt

5- Precious

1- Mikelis

2- Ruby

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	29. Champion of the Just(Final Showdown)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

The anticipation in the room is palpable, we're at the end and everyone knows it. The next few hours or so will determine the success of the games and for a few of us in the room whether we live or die, and while I'm confident I've relayed the importance of success to my staff there's always at least one who doesn't quite grasp the severity of the situation.

"How much time until sun up Gregor?"

"Ten minutes and counting."

"Excelent, Thomas are the mutts ready?"

"All mutts have been prepared to your specification ma'am, would you like me to activate them?"

"Not yet just have them ready to herd if necessary. Hellan is the arena prepped?"

"The surf has risen steadily for the last two hours ma'am, on your go I can have the waves crashing into the arena within five minutes."

"Perfect, all of you excellent work tonight. I can't stress my appreciation for your hard work over the last week, but we still have one hill to climb, let's make this a finally Panem will never forget!"

I allow them a moment to celebrate both, as my praise and their own hard work have earned them this brief moment of satisfaction, and as long as none of them screw up there'll be many more to come. As the seconds to dawn slowly tick by I can't help but wonder what the tributes are feeling at this moment? It's obvious that all of them expect something to happen as I think combined they've slept maybe an hour or so each and most of that was Jinx who managed to slumber semi peacefully despite the slowly decaying corpse of Mikelis not three feet away.

"Two minutes to sunrise, moving mutts to release position. On your word ma'am."

"Setting wave to Ninety-Five percent of the maximum force, tidal forces cresting the wall in one minute. Thirty seconds until point of no return, on your orders ma'am."

Well, this is it, the moment of truth. I hope the tributes are ready for this because there's no going back now. It's time to see which of them was born to be a champion, and which of them was merely playing around.

"Release all wave safeties and unleash the mutts, plan zero is a go!"

* * *

 **Jinx Freight-17(D6F)**

What started out as a dull groan has spent the last several seconds building up to a near roar, but nothing I've seen in my entire life prepared me for the massive wall of water rushing toward me from all sides. It takes everything I have and then some to force myself to move and even then I'm maybe ten feet or so in front of the wave as it swallows the Tunnel of Love whole plunging Mikels into a watery grave.

I stampede my way through a small stand and vault over an overturned table as I push myself to the limit to stay ahead of the rushing water, but I don't know how long I can keep it up. My lungs are already burning, crying out for me to stop and rest lest they reach their limit and explode in a fiery mess. To take matters worse everything high enough to ride out the wave is either already behind me or cut off by the mass of debris that seems to be gaining on me with every step. Finally I turn a corner with a clear line and sprint off as fast as I can toward a small tower in the distance, only to find my route suddenly blocked by a flock of small yellow puff balls.

I move to bound over the huddled mass but several of them leap up to stop me sending me tumbling to the ground with a thud. Scampering back to my feet as quickly as I can the closest one to me bears a mouth full of intimidatingly sharp fangs each one glistening in the early morning sun. I quickly draw my knife and slash at the monster giving myself a momentary reprieve before the others start to bear down, malice the only possible thought on their minds.

Letting out an almost comically girly screech I take off the opposite way managing to round the corner into the main straight away meer inches ahead of the crushing power of the approaching wave. I run for everything I'm worth the thoughts of all the vices I've yet to experience and all the joys I have left to experience in this world the only thing forcing my legs forward, but again I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up.

Every corner brings fresh site of either charging mutts or the ominous bearing down of the massive wave that seems intent on swallowing the arena whole, but just as quickly as all seems lost the water stops. The wave crashes against an invisible force and quickly climbs the height of the invisible wall creating an impenetrable wall of water around me.

It takes me a moment to realize where I am and then all the pieces start to click into place. The water stopped because the game makers didn't want it to kill and it picked here because this is where it all started, the carousel. The mutts and the wave were meant to herd us here for the final battle, and what more fitting place than where the blood of eleven tributes still stains the ground, where the end of eleven worlds will collide with the end of two more and one lone victor will be propelled out of the madness.

I take a moment to survey the area and out of the corner of my eye I spot a very tired looking and wet Terr slumped over one of the tables. I'm almost tempted to try my luck with a sneak attack but any thoughts of that are quickly dashed as Joyce comes stumbling into the center as the final wall of water comes crashing into place, sealing the three of us in for the final battle.

The look of shock on both of their faces is so priceless I'm forced to stop myself from laughing being forced to settle for a silent chuckle as the two of them stand soaked and bewildered at the sight of the other, almost as if they were hoping the wave would take care of the other so they wouldn't have to bother with it. Regardless I'm thoroughly entertained and it takes me all of about thirty seconds to decide to take a wait and see approach to this little matter. In the end, both of them are better fighters than me so I'll let them beat the hell out of each other and then I'll pick up the scraps. It's not the grandest way to win a Hunger Games but who the hell cares how you win, after all it's not like any of my competition will be around to complain about it anyway.

* * *

 **Terr Thesik-18(D8M)**

"Really Joyce….You couldn't….Just die out there, you just had to survive didn't you?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade Terr, but we both know neither of us was lucky enough for that to happen."

"I guess you're right, maybe it was fate that it comes down to this, the two of us with the chance to go home on the line. I hope you don't expect me to hold back because we're friends Joyce, I have too much on the line to lose now."

"I'd be shocked if you did Terr, we both know what's at stake and I'd hate to take you down if you gave any less than your absolute best."

"Good because I didn't plan too!"

I lunge toward her, my fist primed to punch a hole straight through her chest and while she manages to avoid the brunt of my assault I do manage to connect with her right shoulder sending her flying to the ground with a loud thud. It only takes me a second to capitalize on my advantage as I quickly drag her over to the carousel and throw her as hard as I can against the nearest horse, causing her to shriek in pain as I do.

Her anguished cry causes me to pause for the briefest of moments and in that time she manages to sweep my legs out from under me causing me to smash my head on the cold concrete below. It takes me a minute to regain my faculties and even longer to force myself back to my feet, luckily my assault left Joyce in an even worse position and she hasn't been able to capitalize on the window her attack opened, so now I'm going to slam it shut.

I set upon her with an almost primal rage my fists flying in a blur as I do everything in my power to blast Joyce through the concrete and into the arena superstructure below. In the beginning Joyce was fighting back but after a few minutes of my relentless assault her attempts have become so feeble there almost non-existent and as my rage subsides and I prepare to deliver the final strike I catch sight of her battered and broken face for the first time and for the second time today she stops me in my tracks.

Her left eye is all but swollen shut and her face is a bruised and bloody mess but the cold defiance in her right eye causes me to pull up short of the kill. How someone who's been beaten so thoroughly could still seem so confident in the face of her inevitable demise is almost heartbreaking. It reminds me of the cold determination of my little sister after our parents died, the kind of stark awareness of the obstacle to be overcome and an almost unbelievable will to do it. However, Joyce is not my little sister and once again my brief pause has given her the opening she needs to mount a last-ditch attempt to survive.

She brings her fist crashing down on my groin and while I'm doubled over from the pain of that strike she brings her bloody and battered forehead crashing into the bridge of my nose. The force of her strike throws me off and the inevitably broken bone in my nose has my eyes watering up at an amazing rate, couple that with the ringing in my ears from her strike and I never hear her coming.

Within seconds she's mounted me and has delivered a vengeful chop to my neck causing the breath to quite literally explode out of my body leaving me breathless and unable to act. During this time I'm forced to stare up at her as she clears the blood from her eyes, after which looks down on me with an almost remorseful look and I know my time is up, my last hesitation has cost me my life and it's my siblings that are going to have to pay the ultimate price for my stupidity and for my sentimentality.

"I'm sorry Terr."

These are the last words I ever here as she brings her hands crashing down on my exposed and blood soaked Adam's apple, and almost as soon as the strike connects I know it's fatal. I spend the next several seconds fighting for air as my airways collapse in on themselves leaving me a breathless and writhing mess. True to her word at the start of the games Joyce never leaves my side, she simply sits next to me with a look of pain etched on her face as the last vestiges of air leave my body and I slowly suffocate, the last thing on my mind in the horror my siblings must be going through as they watch me slip away.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Joyce Davidson-18(D4F)**

It takes a moment for the gravity of what I just did to truly sink in and after it does it takes everything I have not to break down and cry. In one stroke I've killed the only real friend I've made in the Capital and deprived his young siblings of the only protector they had left, it makes me sick to think about what they must be going through right now.

I manage to hold back my tears preferring to cry in the privacy of the hovercraft that is racing to retrieve me even now, but I can't help but feel like something's not quite right. I mean last year the victor announcement followed the last kill by a mere second or two and I'm sure it's going on five or so since Terr's cannon shot, what the hell could be taking them so long? Fortunately I'm not forced to wonder long as the soft sound of footsteps begins slowly emanating from my left and I realize the grave mistake I've just made.

"I know you're there….So don't think you're sneaking up on me or something."

I force myself to turn toward the sound and to my surprise I see the girl from Six sauntering cockily toward me a knife clutched casually in her hand.

"Well if you insist on ruining the fun that's fine, but nothing you say is going to dampen my spirit."

"You're awfully sure of yourself for someone who still has an enemy sitting in front of them."

"What you're doing hardly qualifies as sitting, and you won't be doing it for much longer anyway."

"You sure of that?"

"Hunny just because I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm stupid, and we both know how this is going to end so stop trying to act tuff."

"I'm not so sure we're on the same page about how this is going to end Jinx, I'm really not."

"Well I could easily just wait for you to pass out from the pain, then it'd be a simple matter to slit your throat and bring an end to this, but I'm not sure that's the way I want to go."

"Thinking you….Have a shot in a fair fight?"

"Hardly Joyce, but that doesn't' mean I'm looking for an easy kill, don't get me wrong in the end I could care less how you die but a part of me wants at least one of my kills to have a fighting chance."

"Then drop the knife and let's settle this like adults."

"I said part of my Joyce not all of me, and do you really think I'd be stupid enough to give you a chance?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can I make one last request though?"

"I'm not in the business of last requests Joyce I'm in the business of surviving this nightmare."

"Fine then, just make it quick, I've had enough of this shit to last a lifetime."

"Don't worry your life will be over shortly."

She slowly moves over me and lines the knife up with my heart a look of pure joy spreading across her face as she prepares to end my life, but I'm not going down without a fight. Before she can jam the knife in bring my leg up and kick as hard as I can at her knee causing it to buckle on impact and sending the knife skidding along the ground and just out of my reach. Trying to take advantage of throw myself toward her legs and send us both crashing to the ground with a thud.

I recover first but as soon as I try to move a shooting pain in my side has me doubling over with a grimace as she scrambles toward the discarded knife. It takes everything I have left to move and in the end all I'm able to do is throw myself on top of her just as she grabs hold of the knife's hilt.

"Get off me bitch!"

She kicks out with a menacing growl and does her best to get free of my grasp and despite my best effort she manages to slither away and out of my reach. She doesn't stay that way for long however and within seconds she on top of me and driving the knife straight toward my waiting throat. I manage to grab her wrist and push holding onto the soft flesh for dear life as the blade inches ever closer intent on ending my life here and now.

Making one last-ditch effort to save my life I thrash about with abandon and manage to shake Jinx lose just long enough to get to my knees and dive toward the knife. The struggle only last for a few seconds but in that time it feels like both of us hold the advantage for an eternity and then suddenly the blade plunge in and hot sticky blood runs over both our hands as a barely audible gurgle begins emanate from the newly minted hole in a throat.

~BOOM~

The cannon sounds and for a moment I'm sure it's mine, but after a slight delay the sweetest sound rings out through the arena and fills my ears with music and my eyes with hot tears of joy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to present to you the Victor of this the 101st Annual Hunger Games, Joyce Davidson!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it Joyce is our Victor! I hope the story lived up to the expectations all of you had for the story, and in the end I hope I did a good job in bringing the characters and tributes to life. Now I turn to the last little touches on this story like the exit interview and the eulogies but for the most part it's time to ramp up my new story** _ **The World in Balance**_ **so be on the lookout for the intro for that here in the next few days. Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. What do you think of Joyce as our Victor?**

 **3\. Did the final battles meet your expectations?**

 **As always please review and start getting ideas together for my next story if you're interested in submitting to it however please don't submit to it until the intro is out so you'll know weather it's 102 or like 113. :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24- Corise Crawford- Killed by Precious

23- Freya Morgan- Killed by Anjelica

22- Day Amanak- Killed by Precious

21- Dela Yavli- Killed by Hematite

20- Leone Dander- Killed by Joyce

19- Acacia Fawn- Killed by Terr

18- Angelia Quixon- Killed by Jute

17- Jute Skyland- Killed by Kelvin

16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Killed by Aaron

15- Reno Shaber- Killed by Mikelis

14- Emorte Maydon- Attacked by Joyce/Hematite and finished off by Precious

13- Hematite Lucas- Bitten by Mutt and finished off by Joyce

12- Benton Circuit- Killed by a Mutt

11- Laci Zweigle- Thrown to the mutts by Ruby

10- Anjelica Tinny- Killed by Precious

09- Kelvin Williams- Killed by Ruby

08- Aaron Iris- Killed by Terr

07- Yuri Monroe- Killed by Precious

06- Ruby Wolfe- Killed by Jinx

05- Precious Almas- Killed by Joyce

04- Mikelis Lyon- Killed by Jinx

03- Terr Thesik- Killed by Joyce

02- Jinx Freight- Killed by Joyce

Victor- Joyce Davidson

 **Kill Total**

5- Joyce

2- Jinx

2- Terr

1-Mutt

5- Precious

1- Mikelis

2- Ruby

1- Aaron

1- Kelvin

1- Jute

1- Hematite

1- Anjelica


	30. To Live but Once(Eulogy)

**Joyce Davidson-18(District 4 and Victor of the 102nd Hunger Games)**

The last six months almost feel like a dream and even though I know it's not part of me is still afraid I'll wake up back in the arena. I spent the first few months in relative seclusion then only people who even bothered to talk to me were my dad and Allure and given my attitude I can't say I blame them. I thoroughly embarrassed myself in my interview and completely shut everyone out once I got home because I was afraid to share my pain even with the ones I loved, but eventually they got me through it and I've started to return to a somewhat normal state.

Normal, that's a funny word to describe me since I'll never be 'normal' again, Victors don't get to be normal. The closest I come to normal is when I'm reading and since I have an unfathomable amount of time to do it I've been escaping more and more, hell I've even branched out into writing.

What started with a few small lines mostly directed toward my post victory guilt has exploded into a near novel on my entire experience, it's so comprehensive that Allure wants to use it for instructional reading at the academy, and while I'm not sure I want every future tribute to read my feeling about killing tributes it's kind of nice to think I could have an impact on the next generation of four tributes, outside of mentoring of course.

"Hey Joyce, did you get a chance to finish the book?"

"For the most part, there are just a few more things to edit out then I'm done."

"Wait why are you taking stuff out? I though the point of the book was to give potential tributes an in depth look at the games."

"It is, but the last thing I need is for potential tributes to read about my personal feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm editing out the stuff about my opponents, Precious, Jinx, Terr all of them. They don't need to read about my survivors' remorse."

"Joyce put the book down for a second and just talk to me, please."

"What?"

"You know you have nothing to feel guilty about right? It was you or them and no one blames you for wanting to live."

"Tell that to the families I had to look in the eye a few weeks ago, tell that to Terr's siblings who have to worry about being split up because 'I' killed their big brother."

"Joyce every victor has to face that and it'd be a lot easier if you'd open up to the rest of us and let us help."

"What can you guys honestly do? Can you make me feel less guilty, less selfish, and less vicious?"

"No, but we can be there when you need to talk about it, Phox notwithstanding of course."

Her lame joke falls flat yet despite my desire not to I find myself smiling and before long the two of us are telling jokes and roaring with laughter. I'm the happiest I've been since the reaping and a small part of me doesn't want it to end and in a move that surprises even me I quietly slip my notes on the other tributes to Allure who takes them with an inquisitive look,

"I wrote this about everyone who….who didn't make it back. Give it a look and see if you think it's worth including in the book."

 _'_ _24- Corise Crawford- Corise you were a sweet girl taken from this world too soon, I hope you find peace in the next life. May you rest in peace_

 _23- Freya Morgan- Freya you were a sweet and gentle sole that vanity crushed and despite it all you never let your circumstances get you down, may you rest in peace_

 _22- Day Amanak- Day you had such a unique and caring spirit it was a shame to see your light extinguished so soon, May you rest in peace_

 _21- Dela Yavli- Dela you had such a positive outlook even when the world beat you down, the brief time I knew you changed my entire perspective on how to spend my life, may you rest in peace_

 _20- Leone Dander- Your determination and devotion to those you held dear was steadfast and unwavering until the very end, may you rest in peace_

 _19- Acacia Fawn- Sweet Acacia you were such a tender and loving soul, it's a shame your beauty was so violently snuffed out, may you rest in peace_

 _18- Angelia Quixon- Your love with Kelvin reminded us all that it's not how long you have with someone that matters it's how you use the time you have, may you rest in peace_

 _17- Jute Skyland- Your drive to protect your brother from the dangers of the world lead you to make the noblest of sacrifices, may you rest in peace_

 _16- Shoddy Kerseymere- Your search to find a home in this world has taken you to the gats of eternity, may you rest in peace_

 _15- Reno Shaber- In the end the love you held for your family will sustain them through the hardship of your loss and your kind and loving spirit will be there to guide them ever more, may you rest in peace_

 _14- Emorte Maydon- Emorte you were the first victim of Precious uneven keel and in the end your death was an unnecessary and tragic event, may you rest in peace_

 _13- Hematite Lucas- Hematite you strived to move ever upwards but in the end your desire outstripped your reach, I hope you find the solace in death you so long denied yourself in life, may you rest in peace_

 _12- Benton Circuit- Your arrogance and pride was both a strength and a weakness and while it pushed you to ever better yourself it also caused you to slip when you could least afford it, may you rest in peace_

 _11- Laci Zweigle- Your kind and positive outlook on life stood in stark contrast to the reality of your daily struggle, I hope you continue to find peace in the simple things and that your unborn sibling always knows you're watching over them, may you rest in peace_

 _10- Anjelica Tinny- You were yet another victim of Precious and her deranged drive for perfection and in the end your efforts exceeded expectations for everyone but her, may you rest in peace_

 _09- Kelvin Williams- In life you long denied yourself the simple joy of the girl you loved, I hope the two of you find the happiness in eternity you were robbed of in life, may you rest in peace_

 _08- Aaron Iris- Aaron you were driven and loyal almost to a fault and while at times it lead you into trouble overall you were a resilient warrior who understood the only way to create change is for someone to take the first step, may you rest in peace_

 _07- Yuri Monroe- Yuri the torture you endured at Precious hands was enough to destroy even the strongest of will yet somehow you persevered and never gave in to the temptation to fall, may you rest in peace_

 _06- Ruby Wolfe- Ruby you made the all-important decision that life was worth fighting for, worth killing for and while you didn't make it out your will to live will live on as an inspiration to us all._

 _05- Precious Almas- Precious you were as deranged and unhinged as they come, a special place in hell awaits you after your brief but brutal reign._

 _04- Mikelis Lyon- ever the loving brother you jumped ahead of those chosen to represent your district and fought with the bravery of a man years your senior and though you fell under the spell of the siren you've been freed to tame the waves of eternity, may you rest in peace_

 _03- Terr Thesik- Terr you were a good person who's only way to survive was by doing terrible things and as the line between good and evil blurred you continued to try and walk t with the calm devotion of a good man, may you rest in peace_

 _02- Jinx Freight- You wove a spell of lust over two hearts and used them up like a succubus of legend but in the end you realized that to survive in this world you have to look at all things as expendable, now your ashes mingle with the spirits, may you rest in peace._

"Joyce this is….Deep. Where did you learn to write like this?"

"Around, but the important question is does it belong in the book or not?"

"No, your feelings are the only thing you get to hold on to as a victor…Never let them go, because in the end there all that helps you bring the world back into balance, and we all need a little balance to survive."

"Thank you Allure, that means a lot coming from you."

"What are friends for, now let's get this editing finished, I have potential tributes who need to start reading if they're going to finish before the next reaping."


End file.
